An Offer She Can't Refuse
by JeffC FTW
Summary: Following Sasuke's death, Sakura decides to marry his brother, the Fifth Hokage, to secure both her future and that of the unborn child she is carrying. Itachi Uchiha himself has suffered heartbreak more than once and doesn't wish to go through with it again, but his secret love for his brother's woman may remedy all of that...
1. Just a Dream

**Another ItaSaku in the picture. :D Although this time, includes past SasuSaku. The story is AU and goes like this: **

**After losing her fiancé and father of her unborn child, Sakura is desperate to safeguard their future - and that includes wedding her brother-in-law. As for Itachi Uchiha, the Hokage, he suffered heartbreak once and therefore is guarded when he proposes marriage to Sakura, his brother's lover, but how is this going to work if he loves her but has to protect her from the demons he is still battling? And how will they succeed raising and protecting the child?**

**One more thing: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ITACHI-KUN! :3**

**Nothing belongs to me. And fic is inspired by "Bought: The Penniless Lady" by Deborah Hale as well as named for the novel by Emma Darcy. Plus, this first chapter is named for and inspired by the song of the same name by Carrie Underwood. **

Chapter One

Just a Dream

All of this just had to be a dream.

It was a nightmare she wanted to wake up from.

But the dark clouds overhead - the norm for the funeral of fallen heroes - and distant rumbling of thunder proved this was reality. As did the others in black like she was.

As did the pristine botanical arrangements: white roses and lilies, along with bamboo and unique greens. _For hope and peace. _But how could there be any peace when all you did as a Shinobi was continually lose your comrades, best friends and..._loved ones?_

What else: the photograph of the one this day was dedicated to. The face which caused her to shed tears that ran in thick, perfect streams down her cheeks.

Holding the bouquet of her own with one hand - the same surrounding flora centered with a single velvety red rose for the love she had for him - she reached up and touched the pendant at her throat with the other. The little leaves of white fire ending with a droplet...like a weeping willow branch. Something magic to the sense of the word; when he gave it to her, he recounted the story of being told by the old man who sold it to him that the "roots of love ran deep".

He hadn't been able to yet afford a RING, so he gave her this instead.

But he'd been taken from her on this latest mission before they could have their happily ever after. Which she believed in even now at their age.

Anata..._why did you have to leave?_

Similar thoughts, sans the endearing term, reflected off most of the faces around her. Especially Naruto, his girlfriend Hinata Hyuuga, and the others. Though a few of them didn't like the dead man's guts - such as Shikamaru and Neji - and tolerated him for her and Naruto's sake. But looking at them now, there was some ounce of sadness.

Ino was shedding a few tears herself, but not as much as she would have when they were girls and still had their rivalry over this man. She leaned into her new husband Sai who held her with a somber expression. Her hand came up to rest against his chest and then curl the fingers to tug gently at the fabric of his shirt while his arms wrapped around her waist. It was then that the pink-haired woman saw the piece of art that was the ring he gave her on their wedding day which had been less than five months ago when the snow melted and the plum blossoms were blooming.

That thing made her a little envious: a delicate, natural freshwater pearl rested between two shimmering blue sapphires on a gracefully sculpted silver wave. He'd proposed to her along the shoreline of the beach, which inspired the making.

But she and Sasuke would NEVER have that beautiful moment.

To think he asked her to marry him two days after she turned eighteen. And he didn't even get to reach his own birthday this month...but before, they did something that normally would wait until the vows were taken.

She found herself tuning out as the Hokage himself made his eulogy for a vital Shinobi who saved them all by defeating a monster who evaded them for decades - at the cost of his own life. Half of her was angry that it didn't have much of a personal touch, since this was _HIS_ brother who died.

Sakura Haruno remembered the day her Sasuke was under her care after their group got that demon snake.

She remembered the damage done to the inside of his body because of the venom injected into him as his sword made contact with the man, driving through the other's body only to be bitten at the place where his shoulder and neck base met, and that was when the seal placed on the enemy had to be activated...and Sasuke would suffer the effects when he broke free for the jutsu to be completed.

There was no cure at all, much to the disdain of the apprentice of Lady Tsunade. No matter what she tried to do...no matter how much she screamed and begged him to not go...

Neji Hyuuga pulled her away and shouted that there was nothing else for her to do. She wasn't aware of anything else but her own failure as well as Naruto leaning over the body of their best friend and teammate, also wailing and sobbing his own grief, damning his dignity for the hell of it.

Her body was on autopilot when she came forth first - actually, second after the man who finished speaking and presenting his offering to the new headstone - and laid her bouquet down, biting her lip and refraining from putting her hand to the middle of her abdomen, where all she had left of _him _rested.

_That, this engagement pendant...and what could have been. _

~o~

"Sasuke Uchiha saved all of us, so we are eternally in his debt. His sacrifice will never be in vain. Though I admit I was never...much of a brother to him in recent years -" The words had been a strain on his vocal cords and his heart, yet he forced himself to continue. _You've done this plenty of times. _

"- I am grieving as every single one of you. And to his friends, comrades and loved ones, my sincerest condolences to you." Especially the one he made contact with from his place before them as village leader, without turning his head.

His black eyes met notably with mossy green eyes surrounded by red with the last part, though it didn't seem she was with what he was saying - lost in her own world and wondering what could have been. Not that he held her to a fault, but he tightened the wall around his heart. She was biting her lip to keep from doing whatever. This woman who was one of the first to see in person that the man she'd planned to marry wasn't coming home alive again...

The Hokage had to conclude his eulogy, or else his own sanity would shatter before their eyes than it was internally. "Let us bow our heads and pray."

To be honest, he had no idea which of the Konoha Eleven - once twelve, now that one died for them and the Leaf Village - were his friends besides Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, as well as the kindhearted Hinata Hyuuga who accepted about everyone. It seemed that he was tolerated by most. One by one, he watched them take turns laying flowers down, but first came the rose-haired woman herself.

_I don't deserve to leave flowers before all of them - especially her. Everyone knows of our estrangement._

In the center of her pure bouquet of peace and tribute was the red rose for the love she still harbored for his brother, but it wasn't like he didn't expect it.

He should have been closed off from his feelings for her the moment she went to him with Sasuke beside her, and they broke the news of their new engagement, but even long before that, word reached his ears that his alienated younger sibling was with one of the leading medical ninjas at the hospital - the one he trusted with his own health out of anyone else besides her master, the Slug Princess, who was also among the mourners.

Itachi Uchiha watched as she knelt down and put the flowers before her deceased fiancé's framed portrait, then gingerly stood and turned to rejoin her friends, not once looking him in the eye.

Later that night, alone in his room at the Hokage Tower, he looked up at the ceiling, haunted by what had been given to him the day Sasuke's body was returned, and clutched the blankets to his nude self. He was too troubled to sleep even tonight.

~o~

_"Sasuke...I managed to stop the bleeding."_

_Somehow, this felt like what happened to Lady Tsunade's lover when he died beneath her hands, though she was determined to not let it happen to HER man..._

_He coughed and looked up at her as she fought with everything she had to get the poison out, only this latched itself into his body so well there was no stopping it. His liver had already shut down, so his stomach and intestines were withering away. There was far too much damage, and all she could accomplish was closing the internal slash wounds and those on his neck._

His organs are rotting away. There's nothing else I can do - NO!

_"S-Sakura -" he croaked, looking up at her with eyes full of glazed pain and regret - mostly for leaving her and all their friends like this. _

_It was Naruto next. "Jerk, don't try to talk!" he shouted. "Just shut up and let her save your sorry self!"_

_But it was like Sasuke to not listen, because what he had to say was beyond important. "N-no, I have to...say this. I knew this would happen, but it shouldn't be like this because of..." He managed to raise his right hand, wincing as he moved it towards Sakura who gasped when his palm made contact with her _stomach.

_There could be one reason for this: _he KNOWS.

_Both Naruto and Neji Hyuuga looked up at her, and the latter had his Byakugan on so that he could assess what was going on. When he saw why, his face became grim. Though she wished she could say the same of the Uzumaki._

_"Sakura...protect...love..."_

_Those were his last words before his eyes briefly switched to the two other young men - and managed a weak smile - before they closed, and then that hand removed itself and fell lifelessly to the grass beneath them. Above, the sky darkened and rumbled with thunder. _

_His last words failed, but she knew what he was trying to say even as she screamed and set about pouring what little chakra she had left into his body in a last ditch failed effort to stop the rotting of his organs, despite Neji shouting that there was nothing to do anymore. _

_While she continued to croak and shriek, blubber and sob into the Hyuuga, Naruto threw himself over the body of his best friend to release his grief, anger and frustration. _

~o~

Sasuke Uchiha, the man she was supposed to marry this summer - and father of the _child _she was carrying - sacrificed himself so that he could get close to Orochimaru the Snake Sannin.

Everything that happened passed by in a blur. She wasn't aware of what was happening much anymore.

Unable to breathe? Checked on the list.

Being in a background figuratively, trapped in limbo? Also checked.

Besides Sasuke being gone, there was the matter about _their child's _future. And if she didn't do what she had to, it meant consequences besides being forced to give up her Shinobi career. That was why she needed all the help she could get from those who knew her best.

"Y-you mean you and Sasuke were going to have a _kid?_" Naruto asked in disbelief when they all came together, keeping it down in a booth at the barbeque place. Though she felt like nothing else after having only a small bowl of miso due to a lack of an appetite, but she really wanted to be out with these guys rather than being cooped up at home. Her parents were being supportive rather than nagging her over the stupidest things.

"You were there, Naruto," Neji reminded him, brows creasing with disapproval. "Anyone would have figured that out when they see a man putting his hand on his woman's stomach."

Kiba whistled while Akamaru whimpered in his master's lap. "Yeah, and makes me wonder why you two couldn't wait until - OW!" He yelped when Ino reached and slugged him to the ear. "What the hell was that for?!"

Sai chuckled. "I believe because your yap was louder than it needed to be." He winked at his wife who blushed and shrugged with one shoulder.

The dog user growled, baring his fangs, before Ino tried again by grabbing that ear she boxed. "You better watch that mouth, dog breath, because Billboard needs us more than ever," she snarled. She then turned her attention back to her best friend since girlhood. "But what do you think you might do now that he's gone?" Sadness showed in her eyes. "You know what this means..."

Now was Hinata's turn to speak, and she took Naruto's hand into hers. "I wish it didn't have to come to this, Sakura. I wish the change would come when a woman had the right to have a child of her own will without being frowned upon," she whispered, leaning into her man who was tight with anger to the face.

What the Hyuuga beauty was referring to was the fact that a woman who had a child out of wedlock was unconventional; if she were a widow, it was absolutely okay. Not only would an unmarried mother have to give up her life as a kunoichi, but it meant financial difficulties and the likes. Including criticism from every side, and her own friends would have to be forced to take those hypocrites' sides.

The same thoughts mirrored especially Shikamaru Nara's. "My thoughts. It's gonna be such a drag that you'd have to do this, but who am I to complain about something accidental?" His words made Sakura so angry that she stood up, nearly knocking the table off their feet and taking all the food that Choji was happily - no longer now - digging into.

"Some of you -" Especially Kiba and now Shikamaru. "- I really thought could understand like the rest. Yes, this was an accident, but if anyone has anything to say involving the word 'abortion', the answer is no. I know one thing I have to do, and I am going to go to the man himself if the rest of you aren't understanding as I thought you'd be."

It had been on her mind all the time, but she never planned to say it aloud until now - as much as it intimidated her. But if she didn't tell the Hokage, who else was there?

_Besides this child, he's also all I have left of Sasuke. He'll always know what to do. _

Behind her, she heard Tenten mumble that she was glad she was never going to plan on being a mother or even a housewife.

~o~

_Brother, I never forgave you for what you knew and could never trust to tell me until it was too late. And I couldn't look at you other than with hatred for our parents and the rest of our kin being taken away, even if you never did it yourself. _

_I doubt anyone knows this, but once when I made Genin, I considered ending my life, letting my life-blood flow from my veins by my own kunai, but I never brought myself to do it. I wanted to join Mother and Father especially, but I found that I had friends who genuinely cared about me. They were my reasons for not killing myself._

_I was too young to understand, but eventually I blamed certain people who led to what our clan tried to do. Father, who led the planned coup, isn't to blame, but Danzo and the two counselors who knew everything. And Lord Third was too weak to prevent all of this; then maybe our clan would still be alive, everyone was happy - and we'd still be the brothers we used to be. _

_But there is no use brooding over what could have been. I have Naruto and Sakura, the latter I'm happy to eventually call my wife. Except...with this mission which I hope will be the last against Orochimaru, I worry this could be the last time since it's life or death, which I'm ready to accept - with only one or two regrets. _

_Sakura is pregnant with my child. She hasn't told me herself, but I've seen perhaps by accident with my Sharingan one day; either she wasn't ready to tell me, or she doesn't know yet. Which brings me to why I leave you this letter, big brother. If I die, you know what this means for them both since we haven't married. There is no way I'll call the baby a mistake or even an accident. _

_Besides leaving them both like this, Naruto and the others will miss me - well, most of them. And there is one more thing, unexpected as it may be: I wish things had been different between you and me, and we could have been together more. I'll never see your face again when I die. _

_Thank you not only for everything you've done for our home, but for all of us - and me. Just be friends with Naruto and the others in my stead, and take care of my cherry blossom and our baby. You know what to do. _

Sasuke's note crumpled slightly in his hands as his muscles convulsed with his broken heart.

Because of the actions of their ancestor, Madara Uchiha, the Second Hokage feared a repeat of history, thus segregated the entire clan from the village and placed them in charge of the police force rather than in the governing body. This was the start of the seeds of discord, leading to what Sasuke spoke of in this final letter: their father had no choice but to lead a coup d'état against the current system and take control themselves.

Itachi Uchiha was the double between his own kin and the Leaf; the last thing he wanted was another Shinobi World War - his memories fresh of the third conflict - but what he had to do in order to stop the rebellion, help Hiruzen Sarutobi, who passed on a couple years ago, reach a settlement...and what Danzo Shimura intended behind the man's back was something Itachi would live with for the rest of his life.

He should have known the war hawk intended to go through with the extermination anyway, no matter what the Uchiha had to give up in order to protect mostly his younger brother.

_He said it was either I did the deed myself, or his Root ANBU._

The Uchiha clan was wiped out, but he would learn his younger brother hid away because of their parents. Sasuke was safe, but that night was the end of their relationship.

When the word was out to the rest of Konohagakure, Sarutobi had his excuse to have Danzo removed as second-in-command and his foundation dissolved, but Sasuke never forgave his brother for never telling him anything - no matter if he was too young, or to even protect him.

Which brought him back to the present, when the door was knocked on, and one of the guards called that he had a visitor. He frowned; he wasn't expecting anyone, but he put the folded back note in the middle drawer of his desk to his left, clearing his throat as the visitor walked in...and his lungs tightened when it was HER.

Her long pink hair in two pigtails beneath the nape of her neck - just like her mentor - her rosy lips and bright green eyes so full of life but now dark with numbing sadness...no, he swore himself off as soon as she chose his brother, but it appeared the long-buried feelings were coming to the surface once again.

"Sakura, to what do I owe the pleasure?" This was his reception towards her ever since the engagement announcement which made him keep the wall up around his heart, and it appeared to make her sad he wasn't enthused that she was with Sasuke, even going far as to confront him one day about it.

_"There is nothing to be concerned about. You must know that this is how I am, Sakura. But it's far from disapproval. Sasuke can do whatever he wishes."_

Not long after did Sasuke barge in and spit that the last thing he wanted was his brother being cold about what would be the happiest day of his life, and he wondered why the hell he and his new fiancée bothered to even break the news to begin with. After all, the Hokage could know everything if he wanted to.

Her head was high, her face expressionless - and her words he anticipated but gave nothing away.

"I'm pregnant, Lord Hokage...and it's your brother's."

**Currently in the works which are among those that inspired me for this new story are "You're So Blind" by justalongthemirroroferised and "Immersion" by Sara Nero, the former starting with the loss of Sasuke and Sakura failing to save him, devastating her and their friends. And the latter fic has Itachi-kun as the Hokage and Sakura his advisor who has to learn to deal with him - and teach him a thing or two herself. ;D**

**The necklace is inspired by the story of Apollo and Daphne in Greek mythology: struck by the arrow of Eros, Apollo fell for the nymph Daphne who didn't love him back, and in return transformed into a laurel to get away from him; this left Apollo heartbroken but otherwise ever devoted to her, and continued to tend to her. She became a beautiful evergreen whose leaves were ever used as crowns for world leaders.**

**Another inspiration: the manner in which Sasuke gave his beloved Sakura a necklace rather than a ring came from the 1998 movie "Urban Legend" - a girl whose boyfriend died before high school graduation proposed without a ring but a necklace instead. **

**Review please. :3**


	2. Pale Flower

**I really am sorry to keep you all waiting, and I have to say I was stunned by the immediate attention this got. :D **

**News alert for my life all of a sudden: after four years and 169 stories completed (this one being brand new, and two more currently almost done), it seems I have to be prepared for a change. My father is dying, and who knows when it will happen. If we end up moving, I might end up eventually putting this story on hold until we get settled in, and who knows what new changes I might go through. I wanted to say this in order to prepare everyone. **

**So, for those of you who don't remember, last year I did a great fic called "Mummy Lover" (calling it great because I am super proud of it as the others in the past :D), but it ended on a tragic note, so to make up for it for ItaSaku's sake, this fic will do the trick. :)**

**There's also a trigger warning or two in here, but I don't spoil. Just proceed with caution, and I mean no offense to anyone. **

**The majority of the story's chapters will be titled after TCM classic movies I haven't seen but fell in love with as I strolled to see anything good on. This is one of them, first of many. **

Chapter Two

Pale Flower

So, she did know all along, even before the last, fated mission. This caused the Hokage to raise an eyebrow, but otherwise give no emotion to the woman who had both hands over her stomach - crossed but relaxed - as she waited for his response.

"...I see. Have you told anyone else?"

"Just my friends, and they agreed with me that I should see you," Sakura answered, "but it was my choice before them."

Itachi nodded, pursing his lips tighter. She confided in her friends - especially Neji Hyuuga who had been there and likely saw the gathering of chakra in the woman's body but chose to say nothing - except that was not all there was to it. No doubt they asked her what she planned to do now, no matter if she was not far along in her pregnancy.

"So, what should I do about this? A couple of them implied abortion without speaking it aloud," she said angrily, "but it's not going to happen."

Indeed, because she was a medic who tended to the injured on a daily basis, had a broad heart to care, and was said to surpass even her mentor, she would know better than most. That was one of the things he always admired about her - even, admittedly, _loved_. But at first, he saw what his brother often complained about in childhood, in the sense that she was "whiny and annoying".

But never did he see their eventual relationship coming, if that had been the case during their Genin years.

Because he was always away on his missions, preferring to stay in the Black Ops despite Lord Hokage's offer to take him off, become a Jounin instructor, Sasuke chose being with Naruto, even train with him instead of asking his own brother anymore. That also meant being around two of the remaining legendary Sannin who had been brought in by the Hokage to act as the orphaned Naruto's guardians after his parents' sacrifice.

_One of them mentoring his father, and the other being of Uzumaki lineage on her grandmother's side, so it's befitting. _

When Sakura Haruno joined their team, Itachi the Fifth Hokage never saw anyone like her in appearance.

It was required to have the best as well as the worst on each Genin team, along with the top kunoichi, and she was the one. Only she came from civilian upbringings and had been the book smart, with no special physical skills other than having the best chakra control. Hence he heard nothing but that, and soon her going to Lady Tsunade for apprenticeship in order to improve.

He thought it a wise decision: Naruto taught by Master Jiraiya, Sakura by Tsunade, and that left his brother with none other than Kakashi Hatake. It was, in a way, a new era of the legendary Sannin in the making.

One day, when Lord Third - who was still alive at the time - sent him and a few other ANBU to look after Team Seven on a mission, he saw her punch a Kirigakure Shinobi into a tree, splintering it beyond repair as well as damaging every bone in his body. This also won appraisal from Sasuke who seemed to acknowledge that she wasn't what he thought she was.

From then on did Itachi keep her in mind, and Sarutobi stated that he had hopes his student Tsunade's pupil would make it, given the kind of woman he trained.

Sakura Haruno never had a break until she made sure _everyone _was alive and well. Regardless if she would be forced to relax.

Eventually, there was something about her that began to spark something in him, but he never got to spend much time with her besides occasionally being her patient and knowing each other only through Sasuke who still would not spend one minute with him besides against his will. _She didn't look at me the same way many fangirls would, never gave me the attention I recall her giving my brother..._

Sometimes, he thought it was nothing more than a childhood infatuation, so he never thought too much on it as he found himself considering ways to ask for courtship of the young woman who was like no other he knew.

Which was why he thought about the traditional method of flowers and asking her himself, but before that chance could happen, he learned of her and Sasuke's relationship. It was like the most powerful windstorm had stricken him off his feet.

That was the first time he felt heartbreak completely different than Sasuke's hatred of him.

He had been forced to hide the flowers from the Yamanaka shop until the next day, then presenting to her as a congratulations, ignoring his younger brother's raised eyebrow, and taking his leave. Not even ANBU relaxation techniques could protect the damage that had been done; he sometimes was so distracted on his missions that even his subordinates had to put him back into focus.

It wasn't until he found it in himself to confide in Kakashi about his secret agony and unrequited love.

"Understandable since Sakura is a rare woman, though started out as young girls often do. Believe me, I know." The Copy Ninja had nodded as he continued to peruse through one of his Make-Out novels, which the Uchiha didn't mind at all. They'd been at the tea and dumpling shop that day. "Something similar happened to me a long time ago, if you remember Hanare..."

He referred to the spy from the Lock Village who had been an orphan - like Kakashi, after his father committed suicide - but never got what Sakura and the other girls called "happily ever after" because fate never deemed it. "Too difficult, but I guess it's better to love than not love at all," the silver-haired ninja said with a heavy sigh, finally looking up at Itachi and putting his book flat down.

_Better to love than not love at all._

The problem was that it hurt too much, and it wasn't compared to being injured or dying on the battlefield.

Just as it wounded him when he emotionally lost his brother, but now to lose the woman he fell in love with from afar to the very same brother...he had no choice but to let them be together to make up for it. It was what he'd done all his life: gave and got nothing in return. The needs of the many outweighed the few, after all.

Just as he gave up something important to his being - to Danzo the night he had to plead for Sasuke's life if nothing else. Something he never could tell his brother about, because it was for the best and his burden alone.

Now that Sasuke was gone and the hole in his heart wider, he found a new door opening to another entrance. Only it was going to be another difficulty in terms of his heart for this woman carrying his brother's child.

"It's brash of me to even ask this of you since you are still grieving, but we both know it would be inevitable for your sake and the baby. So, I have intended to ask you myself..."

It was make or break with the question, and even if she wanted it or not, she might know just as well as he that it was better than what would happen if she didn't agree.

~o~

A week was how long she would have, and that was when the real sickness began, but it wasn't just because of morning sickness which hit her since the day before Sasuke's funeral.

Itachi Uchiha, the Fifth Hokage - and elder brother of her late fiancé - had asked her to be his _wife._

She wasn't surprised he asked her, since she expected it, but it was from _him_ of all people. She was having a concoction of emotions from all of this. At home and in her room but incapable of sleeping. She sat up in her favorite sleeping shirt, knees to her chest and struggling to calm down that night, unable to stop thinking about their conversation.

_I'm a few weeks along, and Sasuke and I were supposed to marry before summer ended. Now he's gone, and I had to choose his brother because I'm pregnant. I'm so scared..._

One more week would mark the end of the first month for her. And that meant she and Itachi would have to talk about how this would work, to avoid scorn, and what date would be set. Her mind was racing with so many questions that sleep didn't come until the early hours of the morning, and she was going to be a bitch pretty much all day.

That included a talk with the director of the hospital herself on her first break.

"You mean to say...you're carrying Sasuke's baby when you didn't marry yet." Tsunade stated it bluntly, straight up taken aback rather than angry, but you could never predict if it would stay that way. The woman shook her head. "Sakura -"

She had to interrupt her mentor. "I know, Lady Tsunade. I know what I did, and it's my responsibility. But I'm considering...accepting the Hokage's proposal."

During the day, a bottle of sake was unacceptable in case an emergency could take place, so it seemed the well-endowed blonde needed it at this time. "I told you to marry for love - which is what I would have done a long time ago before I lost him - and here you are now. You lost Sasuke, you're having his child, and now you're left with option number two which makes me worried for you."

The rosette knew what she was talking about: years ago when Dan died, that was not the only thing which made her fear of blood come alive as well as abandon the village and Shinobi life - it was the fact she miscarried a child she never knew she had with the man she loved. The experienced pushed Tsunade over the edge as much as the losses of her lover and younger brother. _To see your own unborn in a puddle of blood..._

The image was enough to threaten to make Sakura have the same experience, but somehow, she was spared.

"As far as I have seen, you don't harbor feelings for Itachi Uchiha," her master pointed out, making her nod.

"You're right. He's nothing like Sasuke. He's been...cold towards us ever since our engagement announcement." Sakura put a hand over the pendant. "The flowers were nice, but no warmth felt. Why would he even ASK me especially after his brother dies?"

She remembered the peach roses and pink lilies combined with lavender waxflowers, but while they were sweet, she didn't understand why he would go out of his way and in front of his brother who hadn't been the first to tell him the happy news himself.

"Well, look at it this way: the baby has Uchiha genes. Had it been someone else who doesn't have the Sharingan, it would burst notably with that spiteful husband of yours, but besides that...I know Itachi Uchiha well enough to know there is another reason." She did _not _like the sneaky amusement in Tsunade's amber eyes. It meant something ambiguous that would make or break.

Sakura leaned back in her chair, the teacup lukewarm in her hands. "What is it, my lady? Ensure no shame is brought down on the baby, even though no one will look at it as anything but innocent? These standards should be outdated," she said angrily. _And because this is between two people who LOVE each other, which is more important. Having a baby from that person they lost means they have something left of them. It's not a sin like the old-timers think it is. _

Suddenly, an idea crossed her mind: _what if I talk to Itachi about this, and we can work to show the world there is nothing wrong with this? Then someday, a divorce would be in order, and he can still be in the child's life. _

She might be thinking too far ahead of this, so she had to get back to the man who asked for her hand, but then the door to the director's office was knocked on - and it was none other than Shizune who was coming in to join them on her break which just started...and in her hands was something that shocked Sakura but amused Tsunade.

The Hokage had sent her _more_ flowers.

~o~

_"Lord Hokage, if you're going to win over my best friend with flowers alone, I assure you, it's gonna take a lot more. She knows what kind of man you are."_

_"...only because of my brother's perspective."_

Ino Yamanaka used to think that looks were everything, and so did Sakura Haruno, but that wasn't the case as you got to know that person. She recalled seeing it for herself when she stood in the presence of the young Fifth Hokage - the first Uchiha to sit in the seat, the hero of Konoha - and seeing how cold and distant he was despite being reasonable. And to hear of it from Sakura who was extremely sad that he wasn't ecstatic about her being with Sasuke, the one she and Ino herself competed over as girls...

_And Sasuke brushed me off, told me I was annoying, but he did so to Billboard, too. _

Then she met Sai, who at first could have been mistaken for an Uchiha. All she knew of him was that he was an orphan who didn't remember his parents, would have been cemented in the dissolved Root ANBU foundation, and had no idea how to feel emotion or behave around other people until Lord Third released him and gave him a home to live.

The boy's new family happened to be Ino's. The old man said that maybe a _girl_ could get another's heart to open up...and years went by until Ino came to the wake-up call that she and Sakura were fighting over something that wasn't important. The one she wanted had been in front of her all this time.

They'd started out as friends, not being blood-related to be called brother and sister, and there wasn't much hard work to do, either. He was an artist, she loved flowers; they were compatible, weren't they?

His proposal was on the ocean shore after near-death on a mission, making him come to his senses while she waited all this time, and it was the most wonderful experience a girl could ask for. Which meant she and Billboard Brow were going to marry their men in the same year, if still separate times. _What the hell? Friendly competition, yes, but this is the biggest day of the rest of your life. Might as well make the best of it._

Wedding day: during the festival of the plum blossoms. All those sweet pastel colors and the fragrance intoxicating the senses. This was also the inspiration for her new husband's next painting, which happened to be a view of the ocean with the two of them as they were, some branches bearing the multi-petaled flowers going from pink to white and yellow. He was in the traditional black _haori_ while her kimono was dark teal blossoming with white camellias, roses blue as her own eyes, and the other flowers orange and gold as well as seafoam green - something her best friend helped her pick out, and she helped Sakura in return like friends did, Hinata and tomboy Tenten in tow. And of course Shizune and Lady Tsunade, as well as Mebuki Haruno. All the important women in life.

Except, now that her best friend lost her man - and was having his baby - it meant cancelling the day she was supposed to start for the rest of her life. It was even worse than dying out there on the battlefield, if you asked Ino.

Here in her mother's shop, she angrily clipped the dead parts of newly arrived sunflowers, and Sai was with her to help when he noticed her foul mood. "It's Billboard and the Hokage," was all she could say, and he figured it out.

"Kiba really hit it hard when he barked what he shouldn't have."

She scoffed. "Not just him, but Sakura doesn't need to be reminded of what will happen. I also can't stand thinking about it..." It was hard to not try and cry as she could see it happening. Kurenai had a child of her own, but she was widowed. That was the unfortunate difference. And who the hell should be in an arranged marriage in these times?!

When Sakura said she was going to her future brother-in-law, that could mean only one thing which amplified the Yamanaka heiress' worries all the more. Add when the Uchiha himself arrived to place the order, and she had to give him a piece of her mind regardless if he WAS the Hokage, with her husband amusedly watching.

_Something naturally beautiful with fragrant white lilies, sky blue forget-me-nots which were freshly plucked from the riverbed, and finished with bamboo sticks. _

"If Sakura says yes, you'd better start getting to know her and lower that ice shield. Because even though she's tough ass - just like her master and myself," Ino added with a shameless smirk before reverting to scary serious, "she's sensitive and will kill you herself if you so much as make her cry one. Time."

Damn it, she hardly got much of a reaction out of him except a slight widening of the eyes...and then the Uchiha's obvious "hn" before he surprised her.

"Believe me, even though I don't show it, I know very well what you speak of, Ino Yamanaka."

That was enough to make her dwell on her knowledge of men, which she never thought she'd apply to this man: most of them put on a stoic, tough shell, but were actually sensitive. This one was an enigma, which was something you'd expect of someone who zoomed through each Shinobi rank - except Jounin - and ended up where he was now. Because this man had helped the Third Hokage remove Danzo Shimura from power - the one who had his ANBU Root execute the entire Uchiha clan, which was something that she had nightmares about for months afterwards, fearing it could happen to HER clan, though her father assured her it never would.

_It's a shame that was the reason for Sasuke and his brother's distance. And this guy has been alone since then...maybe that can change. The romantic I am knows something good could come out of this._

This done, that meant she had to get the others together, and force Kiba as well as Shikamaru to apologize for their behavior that night over barbeque. Even if she had to drag each idiot by the ears to Sakura's house.

~o~

_More damned flowers from Itachi Uchiha...what the hell, is he throwing me off again with not letting me read him clearly?! Is he really enjoying playing with me and I don't know it?_

She had no idea what to do yet about that man, and she hated it.

And first, she received a forced apology from Kiba, though Shikamaru gave his part while being spared Ino's wrath which was being held by one ear: "Sorry, I was stupid to say it was a drag." And he earned a smack talk from Ino Pig who warned him that he should start ceasing use of the word drag if he knew what was good for him.

Did you have to ask about Kiba? Of course he didn't mean what he said, just put up with it for her sake. And the others followed suit, regretting not standing up for her and swearing they would help her get through all of this.

_It's great to have friends. And today..._

"I really was looking forward to seeing you in this," Mebuki told her as they sat together on her bed, gazing upon what they picked out together along with the girls and Lady Tsunade. "My little girl with her first real guy, only for him to be taken away...and now I got my first grandchild on the way."

She was definitely happy to learn she was going to be a grandmother for the first time, supported Sakura's decision about no abortion, though she worried immensely about the fact her daughter could reject the Hokage's marriage proposal, refusing to have another man she didn't love. In fact, it was her own mom to state that she could try and start the change in this outrageous tradition.

Sakura ran her palm absently across the white silk-satin crawling up and down with pink cherry blossoms on branches and leaves, as well as water-colored bamboo; the fluttering sleeves reached the elbows. Something that had been passed down through the ages, but something new at the same time. Her eyes burned, the lids squeezing shut. "You're not disappointed in me, Mom?" Their relationship hadn't always been the way it was now; in fact, she hated how Mebuki nagged her over every little thing, and that Dad took her side in everything, but family was family. She could have been the way Naruto and Sasuke would have been if they didn't have Lady Tsunade, Master Jiraiya and Kakashi-sensei.

"Hell, not even close. But then again, I'm glad you did it since you need something of Sasuke. I wouldn't be surprised if you have a boy who looks like his daddy did," Mebuki said with a hearty laugh. Then she was serious. "Wish I knew what to say about that brother of his. Don't care if he's the Hokage; I need to know if he intends to treat my little girl right, be the father he should - even if this isn't really his -" _Right, because he is really the uncle. _"- and I'd hate to see your hard work and talents go to waste just to care for a child, no offense. Just want you to be happy, Sakura."

Those words were enough to make her lean into her mom and cry, reaching between to put her palm on her still-flat stomach.

_I used to hate you for getting into my business, Mom, but you did it because you worried about me. Thank you...for being here like everyone else._

She was eventually gifted with something that Mebuki wore on her wedding day, and it was a pair of earrings crafted to resemble a fresh flower bouquet which dangled upside down, and the little comb was placed with pearls and crystals to form more nature.

Receiving this from Mom meant the world, as did having her and the other women choose this kimono...but this had been meant for _Sasuke_. Though the show would have to go on, and this was going to be for convenience.

Tomorrow, she was sitting down with the man himself to give her answer. It would include _her _terms if she had anything to say about it.

**I have had Jiraiya and Tsunade as Naruto's grandparents in many of my past stories (being Minato's parents), including OC Hanaru who is his elder sister. This time, after reading only a few chapters of "Son of the Sannin" by Ander Arias, I thought it would be great that they took both Naruto and SASUKE in while his brother was away. :D**

**I was also inspired by "The Way of the Wind" by just enough, in terms of how Itachi first saw Sakura. The first chapter which starts with him seeing her for the first time, shattering a tree before his brother's eyes, changing his view on "little girls who couldn't handle themselves".**

**For those who don't remember, Hanare was a one-episode character from the Shippuden anime: a spy from the Land of Keys, had romantic feelings for Kakashi, but it wasn't to be. :( In a small way, it was touching. **

**Mr. Spock for you all with "the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few". :'( Man, I cried when I saw "Wrath of Khan" for the first time.**

**R and R! :3 No flames allowed; you know what happens to people who badmouth something they don't understand. **


	3. Grounds For Marriage

**Three weeks since I updated, but my excuse is doing more of "Honeymoon in Cambodia" and "The Dragon Cauldron" (the latter having a new chapter up), and in the near future, my father will be going to a rehab center, though my aunt doubts he will be able to come home due to his condition. :(**

**I forgot to mention another fic which inspired me to do this story, besides the two you all know: "All For Him" by ForeverLilacLies. It's a oneshot which tells an AU version, in which Itachi didn't massacre the clan, and Danzo had the deed done by his ANBU, therefore framing hubby. :O So he took Sasuke and ran off; their life lived was difficult, of course, with poor Itachi doing odd jobs and even SLEEPING to provide for his brother who swore vengeance on the one responsible...**

**There's a couple more, too, but they'll be revealed in time. ;D**

Chapter Three

Grounds For Marriage

"Sakura, how are you?"

They were not at his office, but at a public location where it was just the two of them; call it a business dinner and nothing else. That was fine by her. But that was no reason to get dressed up, and he seemed to have the same idea. He'd dropped the cloak and settled on a simple black turtleneck and trousers. _Do the Uchiha EVER wear anything but dark or white?_

"Just fine, thank you." She put her hand over her stomach, smiling when she knew the baby was doing just as well. His intent eyes followed her action - and did she just see a slight tug of his own? He never smiled unless something went according to plan, or something like that. But then again, she was around him only for a checkup or something medical.

Sakura found herself looking him over, which she did before but never really paid attention to since he intimidated her so much. Those distinctive slanted lines beneath his eyes made him appear older than he was, but the depth of those onyx eyes did the majority of the work. They spoke of many things they'd seen as she had, but so much more. Whereas Sasuke had been pale as ivory despite being in the sun on missions, his elder brother somehow sported a healthy honey hue. And the long, raveneqsue mane remained tied behind the neck while the bangs reached his chin.

Those lips were a thin shape when pursed, which was often how she also saw them. And the few times she saw him smile...

Maybe she was feeling weird because it was just her and him, and nothing else. She was just nervous about this whole ordeal, had to take a few breaths to calm her heartbeat, but it didn't stop all the way.

"What about yourself?" Sakura asked in return, straightening up just as the waiter came by to take their order, and it happened they got the same thing: a miso-glazed salmon with a rice bowl and mushroom soup on the side.

"I refuse to have any of the red meat that is served," he said, lifting his chin up. "Personally, there is enough bloodshed in our lives that we don't need to feast on animals with the same visceral systems as us."

She supposed it would make sense, since the part about their everyday life WAS true, but it also made the bowels turn. _And here I learn a difference we have: I love anything when he has his own dislikes, and red meat is one of them. _Too bad she couldn't consume any sake with the baby not even a month old in her womb. She cleared her throat as the answer, at a loss for words.

Back to his answer before that, when she asked him how he was. "I've been better, much like yourself," Itachi said.

Sakura looked down at the fish, rice and mushroom soup, but suddenly, she didn't have an appetite, which he noticed. "You should try to eat something, Sakura."

"Suddenly, I don't feel like it."

How and why did this have to suddenly become something akin to a parent trying to coax their child into eating to sustain their strength? "You ought to eat something, especially in the early stages and when you don't have the will after losing someone precious," he said, and the strings of her impatience threatened to snap in this restaurant.

Angrily, almost childishly, Sakura picked up a piece of fish with her chopsticks and stuffed it into her mouth, a portion of rice following, and the actions made him frown, but he said nothing. Instead, he mimicked what she did, though with less force, and to wash it down was a cup of sake. She did the same with her tea, trying so hard to not make eye contact again.

_We came here to hash things out, but we haven't even begun talking about that. It feels like a waste of time. Oh, who am I kidding?_

"Itachi...we didn't come here so that you could tell me how to take care of myself," she said finally, putting her sticks down and folding her hands before herself, sitting straighter and with her chin pointed out. He regarded her as he gracefully did the same, but remaining rigid and with his own chin lowered.

"I agree. But perhaps, before we get to that, it's best that I show you what prompted my proposal..."

With that, he procured something from behind in his pocket, then held it out to her. It was a folded piece of paper that gave her the feeling which crawled up her spine. Sakura reached across the table, holding her breath and hurriedly opening it to read what was on it...and she ended up dropping it on the table, nearly touching her half-finished dish, when she was done. _S-Sasuke..._

He'd never told her that he really forgave his brother, just hid behind that mask of pride and indifference towards his elder sibling he'd blamed for never trusting him with the truth of the Uchiha's planned insurrection, but knew Danzo Shimura and the counselors were at fault...and partly the Third Hokage who was the so-called strongest Shinobi of them all. That he knew their father wasn't to blame - their father, the leader under pressure of the whole clan - but the Second Hokage who distrusted the whole group, thus the ghosts of the past were kept alive by the paranoid ones.

Why didn't he ever tell her and Naruto - his best friend and the one who would be the mother of his child! - that he thought about ending his own life even when they made Genin?!

What calmed her down but also jerked her heart again was him saying he made peace when he got her and Naruto, after a bumpy beginning...except the details of his final mission against Orochimaru made her blood grow cold.

_He knew I was pregnant, but didn't know that I couldn't tell him yet. He couldn't even talk to me until he was dying beneath my hands. _

_He finally confided in the brother he claimed to hate, knew he would help us if he died - and now he's gone. He knew all of this, and yet he could never reconcile with Itachi before his death..._

Which led to Itachi deciding that he would make his own amends to his _otouto_ by honoring his last wish. Which was why he asked the mother of his child to marry HIM.

Was this what Lady Tsunade was talking about when she implied there was more to Itachi when he asked her?

"...w-why?"

"Sasuke had his means of keeping certain things to himself, no doubt to avoid causing worry to you," Itachi answered. "You can't fault him for that. And in his final moments, he couldn't condemn you and the child. If I were in his position, I wouldn't stand for it."

So, he was asking her to not hate him or Sasuke for any of this, but to think of it as being for the best - not just for her, but also for the baby. This man was doing this for the brother he lost, because said brother wished for it, and both of them...

But this man was also cool towards them both, ever since the engagement was broadcasted, and despite giving her those flowers as congratulations, she wondered why he still bothered now - especially with the new ones he sent to her at the hospital! _Idiot, you're thinking too much. Just thank him and move on, try to work it out one step at a time. _

"Well...thank you, Itachi." He looked surprised, having not expected that. "And thank you for those flowers."

His lips parted, but for several seconds, no words could come out. Until he closed them and then nodded once. "You're welcome. I simply saw them and wanted you to have something comforting."

So...no attempts to romance, was it? It made her think about his nonexistent love life that she never even thought about. Sasuke never cared about his brother's business that she knew of. All she was aware of was what he did for this village, being a workaholic like she knew _she _was, and there hadn't been knowledge of a woman on his arm - though, she was aware that many females her age and younger would swoon and gossip, like she used to do, and he didn't appear to cast a glance over his shoulder or show remote interest.

Itachi Uchiha was practically a loner. Always putting others above himself, and now she had the right to call it unfair. Unfair like what she was going through.

Sakura had lost the father of her child, Itachi lost his brother, and that meant they were going to have to marry, having nothing to do with love. Just convenience.

_Life is so selfish, taking happiness away for necessity. _

"Should we start talking about what we came here for?"

~o~

Dare he say they made progress that evening, yet it made him wary of some of the barriers that had broken down between them?

Showing her Sasuke's final letter made her distressed; he could read it in her eyes. She had so many questions swimming about, but didn't ask him except the single word of "why?" So he told her what he was certain he knew about Sasuke in keeping the crucial aspects of his considered suicide from everyone.

She seemed to understand, then thanked him for the flowers, taking him aback as he never thought he would hear her thanks. And when all was said and done, it was onward to business, but after they finished what was left of the "bestselling catch of the day".

Surprisingly, their conditions were met on each other's minds when neither realized it beforehand.

Condition one: both of them had to be honest with each other, especially when it regarded anything of emotional distress. For him, it meant he had to start confiding in her about his own darkest of secrets.

_How much longer can I keep my innermost privacy from her when I could never tell Sasuke? Especially when it lays on the outside of my flesh..._ And the tingles returned in that place, just like that.

Condition two: she had to be opened to whatever he had to say, especially when it came to the baby. This sparked her side of things.

"I'm glad we brought that up. I'll agree to be on maternity leave, then rest up while my chakra restores itself, but I refuse to become a housewife. I worked too hard to get to where I am now."

She certainly did, and this was a decision he'd pondered well enough so that she would be happy: she could continue working at the hospital rather than being confined at home, for now until the wedding - or until her condition reached the deeper stages he was aware of - and then to make sure she had a purpose rather than being at home to rest, he could have her in the office with him, helping him over just about anything.

But going back onto the field was something they would end up debating on.

"We will put that matter to rest for the time being. It's far too late to burst into a petty argument like this," he had to tell her when he noticed how late the hours became. He had a long day ahead of himself tomorrow, as usual, and so did she.

Now that she agreed to the majority - except one matter - he had to speak with Tsunade about the future on her former pupil's behalf.

He walked her home, not that she seemed to mind, and he admitted it felt relaxing since he allowed himself to enjoy her company with enough weight lifted off his shoulders, and he finally had her to himself without worries...but he doubted she would ever return his one-sided affections.

_She never even once looked at me that way. _

Itachi looked at the middle of her body, still flat, and wondered if they would have a son or daughter. It was strange to think of that child as HIS, but it made him happy that he would finally raise someone as his own...

~o~

It went better than she thought it would, and she was gonna fight hard to not let the compromises she would have to make get to her.

Usually, when a kunoichi married and had children, she retired for the sake of her family, but Sakura bled and sweat so much - even had bones broken - to earn her place, doing it for herself rather than anyone else. It surprised her that the Hokage, the man who was going to be her husband, didn't want her to give it up -

\- but the matter of heading out there to fight was something else they had to work on, and it infuriated her. To miss the adrenaline she had which made her feel alive and mighty was too big a sacrifice. Though, Ino had said once that she wouldn't mind settling down, and in a way, she already did. She was looking forward to expecting her first child anytime; in a small way, Sakura was envious because that was a marriage for LOVE, not necessity. _Just look forward to your best friend being there on the "big day" when it happens. _

She could picture it: herself in the kimono she would have worn for Sasuke along with her mother's heirlooms, the flowers from the Yamanaka shop - whatever they would be - perfuming the air, and all her friends and comrades being there, ending with her walking towards the man who would save her skin and the child she was carrying.

Her heart was clenching, and the tears were threatening to come forth. She always thought love was more important, which linked two people together for generations to come, and that you stayed with that significant other through thick and thin - but what if she and Itachi ended up not _loving _each other?

What about eventually _consummating _their marriage?

_Itachi is...attractive. I've seen that, but he's not Sasuke. He isn't even warm and inviting, so intimidating, but I've seen something else to him tonight. He's letting me do what I want, but that means I have to honor my section of the deal. That's what marriage is about. _

Thinking about getting into bed with her would-have-been brother-in-law made her stomach turn a little, no matter that the man who should have been her husband was dead, but...

Sakura finally mentally told herself to shut up and stop worrying. She was a damned Shinobi, for God's sake.

Besides that, she had her work cut out for her in getting to know Itachi Uchiha, to see if she could break past that icy shell of his. He hid so many secrets from her that she wondered if he would just easily spill despite their agreement about honesty. He'd been made captain of the Black Ops at only thirteen, so there was no telling what filthy deeds he'd been made to do for the sake of Konoha within the shadows. It wasn't like he would have to talk about them to her just because she would be his _wife_...

_He's isolated himself so much, that's why. Maybe he just needs someone to get him to open up and stop doing everything by himself. He needs someone to keep him on his toes, to disagree at the right times, and help him make REAL friends, not just working partners. _

"We are here."

She blinked, forgetting they had reached the stairs to her family's apartment. She cleared her throat. "Yeah, thank you again." She started walking towards it, but paused and turned to look back at him. She gave him a light smile. "Good night, Itachi."

He canted his head. "And to you, Sakura."

And just like that: "SAKURA, YOU'RE HOME!"

She resisted rolling her eyes. _Oh, Mom, Dad - you just couldn't wait to see him in person after we've finished, could you?_

It appeared Itachi was amused at the sight of them coming down the stairs to try and witness a scene that wasn't coming, because their daughter had enough for one night - or one _week._ She was tired as it was, needed a shower and then go to sleep.

**When it is mentioned that Itachi shouldered everything and thought he could take everything on his own, and that he needs someone to keep him on his toes, even disagree with him time to time, and so on, it came from somewhere in "Immersion", though I forget which chapter. XD It was a good while back. **

**Hope the wait was worth it. Review with much love! :3**


	4. A Summer Afternoon

**Been over a month since I updated, so I more than owe you all. **

**Such horrible scares recently. :S I live in southern CA, and we felt the biggest quakes to happen in years, and people online fearing the big one didn't help either (no matter that this was near the Little Lake Fault, which is further north of us). A bunch of aftershocks have happened after the one which occurred on the fourth of all days.**

**My father also just died, and it adds that I can hardly concentrate on much of anything anymore. The pain is so intense I fear the future more than ever. **

**I also completed "The Dragon Cauldron" and "Honeymoon in Cambodia". So here I bring the new chapter you all have waited for. Originally, the title was that of a movie called "An Autumn Afternoon". **

Chapter Four

A Summer Afternoon

"Mom, Dad, it was just dinner. It was nothing serious," she tried to tell them as she was walking towards them at the same time they were bombarding down the stairs.

"Nothing serious?" her mother echoed, laughing as if it were a good joke. "It's never too early to get a personal glimpse of our future son-in-law."

Itachi couldn't resist chuckling, both at Mebuki Haruno's words and at her flustered daughter who tried to walk past them both only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder which belonged to Kizashi Haruno, husband and father. "Aw, come on, Sakura, stay out here for a little bit - oh, wait. You two had such a great night that it's best to just go to sleep," he said, chuckling sheepishly.

His wife scoffed and shook her head. "You're right. Sakura, you go on upstairs and leave us with this..." Her eyes sparkled when they landed on Itachi, and he braced himself for the one thing he expected of fangirls from the past and the present. He wouldn't be surprised if the mother of his new fiancée would flirt with him.

_Fiancée..._

It sounded strange to use the word when she once had the title as she was with Sasuke. But it was reality and not a dream. _And I have not proposed to her the way my brother did._

"Perhaps it would be best if we arrange for a quiet dinner in the near future," Itachi offered, turning his attention to his secret love's mother whose face turned red as a pepper. "I bid you all a pleasant night." He lifted his eyes back up to Sakura, meeting hers briefly before she was the first to break it and hurry up the stairs. Her parents watched with shaking heads and amused expressions.

"Walk her home, did you? I like you already - but I'm gonna get this straight no matter how late it is," Kizashi said, eyes serious lines along with his mouth. "If you can keep this village and all of us safe, then you'd better do the same for our daughter. She's lost her man, and I was more than ready to keep him straight and make him treat her like a princess, so I'd love to know if you're willing to do that for her, Lord Hokage."

_Which will happen. _

"And count me in, too," Mebuki added with one finger raised. "I may not be a ninja, but you don't know what I'm capable of if you don't keep promises. The last thing I want is our Sakura being anything like me or other women without a purpose -"

Itachi interrupted her with a single finger raised. This caused her and her husband's jaws to go slack. And this wasn't even his secondary way to cast _genjutsu._

"Your fears are unfounded. She and the baby will both be well cared for. I made more than enough assurances to her tonight. Good night now." He turned on his heel to leave them, not bothering to look back. "And come visit me in my office any time!"

They were right about the late hours, but they forgot about scheduling a dinner meeting. It wasn't important since there were still less than four months to consider...but it meant there was something else on his mind. Everything else out of the way, it left a story to be given as to why she was marrying him, the Hokage and brother of her dead fiancé.

_We could say I comforted her in her grief, which is a lie. But lies are necessary for protection, and no one knows except us and a small group of others. _

~o~

Summer really was the hottest at its finest, with a few weeks as a whole of rainfall.

The middle of the season would be very bright, and most parts of the land would be the hottest especially in the countrysides. The brightness encouraged people to be outdoors more often, though at the end of summer would be when typhoons would hit - even if you lived near the ocean. But these storms wouldn't touch the center of the country, just cause great winds and rainstorms.

July was coming to an end, Sasuke's birthday coming and going - and was celebrated as an attempt to remember the happy times, help her and the others cope.

It happened that day, that it was when she went to the Hokage's office for a routine medical check-up, and she was greeted with a sight that surprised her to her core. She never thought she would see this side in all her days.

Similarly, Sasuke had loved to have his shirt off especially when the days were at their hottest, and rain would cool it down. One of his main complaints were the weather of all things, and it was fun to see him like that when no one else - except her, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei - would. As a silly girl, she was aroused by the sight...

...but now to see his _brother_ on the balcony of the tower. By himself and uncaring if anyone caught him this way.

"Sakura. It's such a terribly hot day that I found myself in need of a thirst. Seldom does the Hokage ever catch a break, but I manage - especially on days like this."

He was referring to the fact that he stole time to be in exposure of the sun, but he brought an umbrella to be placed and tied to a railing, casting a great shadow to cover the user - and a second if she decided to accept his offer. Except this spot bothered her, so why not be inside where there was air conditioning?

_Does he ALWAYS have to be here at the tower instead of at home?_

To her knowledge, the Uchiha district was deserted since he and his younger brother were the only ones left after the slaughter of their clan by Danzo Shimura's Root. And Sasuke spent his time with Naruto and his adoptive parents rather than with his own brother who was also away, so the district and the main compound - the brothers' childhood home - was pretty much abandoned. Bad memories weren't tolerated then. Which meant that Itachi Uchiha, the Hokage, couldn't get away from his stifling office and enjoy privacy like he was doing here, where there was plenty more shade than this spot...

She never saw him in such a state that she could recall, except asking him to take his shirt off during regular examinations. Though she had to say this was more...personal. The garment he wore had the sleeves pushed to his elbows, ending at his knees - though down lower because of the position he sat in - and was drawn wide open enough to show great portions of his sculpted chest and abdomen. His long raven hair was not in a ponytail this time, but piled behind his head and clipped in place, to keep perspiration from coating his neck and the locks. Though Sakura saw the shine of the moistness there. Even the fan, shaped and colored like his clan's crest, didn't help him if he changed the pace or not.

Sakura had seen his upper body plenty of times, but now her attention was glued onto his smooth, shapely thighs, and then he cleared his throat to get her back to his face.

Damn it, besides that questioning raise of the eyebrow, her nipples were hard. And it wasn't because her body was aroused by his appearance; it had to do with the fact her breasts were becoming tender and swollen, which began in the first trimester. That, and she'd been nauseous without vomiting this morning. There was going to be more to come very soon, such as extreme fatigue, constant restroom trips - that was going to be hell at work! - along with headaches and gaining more pounds.

Oh, yes, and that meant her appetites for certain foods could change, at least until the baby was born.

Itachi's attention shifted, and it was lower than to her own face.

"I see you're suffering a different predicament than me. Anything I can do to help you?"

Was it the heat, or herself, that caused her cheeks to burn at his question? "Itachi, what could you do about something like THIS?!" Her arms crossed over her chest, covering up her predicament, as he pointed out. Anger didn't cover how she was feeling, but she was just taken aback a little that he HAD to point it out.

The right side of his mouth twitched into a smirk as he answered. "Well, I know for many facts that your breasts will swell up with milk especially in the first trimester, so would it hurt if you could permit me to provide you with the relief if it becomes too much?"

Okay, what just happened? How was she supposed to react to all of this?

"I understand that you need someone to help milk you out for the baby's nutrition, and that it can be more than uncomfortable beforehand." He was still fanning himself with each word, the pace remaining steady rather than increasing or slowing down; how could he still manage to do that?

Had Naruto asked her that question, she would have sent him _two hundred _meters in the other direction. Part of her felt so uncomfortable, because this was still a _man_ \- but one who was going to be her husband and seemed to know a lot more than she thought he did about these things. _I'll be happy when I get myself back to normal after this kid is out, but in the meantime, I got to adapt to these new changes to my diet and so on, and THIS._

Again, if Naruto had thought to ask this of her, her mood would darken to what it used to be when they were kids. Mood swings - another thing people would have to look out for.

"...you're right."

"Yes. But right now, please come sit with me instead of standing there."

He was still under the umbrella, and now that she felt the slight tinge to her skin, she had to agree, and here she was now. She accepted the fan in her direction without the question being asked; the last thing she wanted was a burn to her fair flesh. Next, she did the one thing she felt uncomfortable doing, but it meant easing discomfort not only for her sake, but for the baby's, even if she was barely halfway through the first trimester.

Itachi's intent gaze followed her every action.

She unzipped the front of her blouse, bringing it all the way down to the bottom and exposing her chest bindings. Then she pulled the fabric from over her left breast, popping it out to expose the angry red nipple which pulsed now that it was exposed to the air. Itachi eyed it for a moment before bringing his free hand up, his fingers wasting no time in taking the bud between his forefinger and thumb, tenderly rolling it over in his hold. The shock made Sakura grit her teeth and throw her head back, touching his shoulder. His touch expanded to the rest of her breast, kneading the heavy flesh while tracing its shape and fullness.

How did it feel? It was _amazing_. So slow and considerate...almost like he genuinely cared to not hurt her.

_Sasuke - he was the same, except he...he didn't do it like THIS. _

There were a lot of things he didn't do, but her mind was in an overdrive that halted her thought process altogether. As did the twitching in her lower muscles that she didn't expect to grow from this alone. Sakura almost felt embarrassed to tell him, and it was by the time he moved onto her other breast he revealed himself did she blurt it out.

"Ita...Itachi..." She shifted her hips, rubbing them against his even in this near-lotus position she was in, in contrast to him, and he raised an eyebrow which she saw when she looked up at him.

"Another issue?" Biting her lip, she nodded and showed him without words by elevating herself on one hand, but before she could pull down her black shorts, he halted her when he had an idea as to WHAT it was. He cleared his throat, stopping what he was doing with her aching breasts as well as asking her to wait.

"It's getting too sweltering out here. Let's take this inside."

~o~

He thought he was in a dream, or that he was going insane because he didn't expect the two of them to be in this situation, but he was determined to not let it get _that _far, which was why they were here in his office now, where it was still warm but otherwise cooling down now that a fan was finally brought in during his absence.

He knew she was suffering early pregnancy stages which were the start of many, and besides her change in appetites, he was certain her breasts were beginning to suffer...yet why did it come over him to want to act upon taking them in his hands, and she gave in without much protesting?

_You were all too willing, but you seemed to enjoy it. _

Just as he enjoyed the sight of them when she let him touch them, to give her relief of the aching pressure, only for it to end up giving her more of a reaction he was too familiar with but never had the time to experience with a real _woman._ Something he had only dreamed of doing to HER, only for it to become reality. The twin globes of soft peach ended with a dark raspberry red from the tension her body was undergoing, and the differences were sweetly uncanny as it was to watch her face in ecstasy.

Now she was perched on the surface of his desk, her blouse still opened and her bindings down to keep the perky globes out for his eyes. He turned his attention to the very spot which made his own lower regions tighten, but the ANBU relaxation technique pushed it at bay. Her black shorts and briefs were pulled down to beneath her knees. Faintly between parted honey legs, her pubic hair was a full triangle of pastel, neatly trimmed and glittering with her nectar which reached his nostrils. Without waiting, Itachi brought his mouth to make contact and get to work.

His lips and touch got to trace and nuzzle the insides of her smooth limbs, kissing even, and he looked up to see her face unchanged from its taut but eventually loose rapture, keeping her eyes closed.

_She tastes divine._

Itachi kissed and nibbled at her, the curls tickling his nose. Her silken petals glided over his lips smoothly as he made way for the seed pearl in the middle, which was a darker shade now than it had been when it was an untouched shade of pink, yet the thought didn't disturb him. He drank her down, humming and sending the vibrations through her nerves; she writhed and threatened to land her back on his desk, and would have shoved off all the papers that needed to be filled.

He didn't know for sure, but he suspected she never knew anything like THIS. Which meant Sasuke must have done everything the best he could, but there were some territories he hadn't charted...

Sakura's womanly muscles contracted when she reached her orgasm, releasing the greatest wave of her juices into his mouth that he took down, and was certain he would walk around the rest of the day with her scent and taste on his lips and skin.

Itachi lifted his head from her altar, looking at her as he licked his lips. Her breaths were harsh until they slowed down so she could make eye contact with him. The sight of her was arousing: her long hair was still tied back, skin shining with perspiration more from his ministrations than the weather. Her breasts heaved as she sat back up, before being covered up again.

He realized he really needed a cold shower before he went back to work, as there was still a lot to do, but before he could mention it, he had to ask her what had been on his mind - and it was as he thought.

"He did a lot of good things, but not like _this._" Her cheeks were now cherry red as her nipples. "And Itachi, how did you know so much about breast milking?"

He heard himself chuckle. "When Sasuke was born, our mother asked our father for the help since breast pumps were still in the making. Though I never got to see the action, and it's not an image children should see of their parents."

**So, Itachi and a hot summer day...(heavy pants) The inspiration came from "One Hot Summer" by daevakun on deviantart. Feel free to take a look but bring something to cool off. ;D**

**Fun fact from "Seasons in Japan: Weather and Climate": Mid-summer season is very bright. This fact encourages people to go into the countryside. Therefore, the middle of August usually becomes time for camping trips, visits to the mountains or relaxing at the seaside. The end of summer is not the safest period, because at this time there are typhoons. But you should not be afraid them. They usually do not get to the city limits. Usually they just bring windy days with rain. In summer, a lot of festivals take place in Japan. They attract tourists from around the world.**

**Given that I owe you for keeping you waiting, I expect much love in your equally lovely reviews. :3 **


	5. You Were Never Lovelier

**I could have had this done days ago, but of course, there were moments that had to be done with care. It's kinda hard to write SaiIno, too. I have them in several of my stories, but not in their exact POV. I don't want this story to primarily focus solely on ItaSaku, if you get my drift. **

**Despite what is going on in my life, I feel fired up with this now. XD**

**I guess people didn't review a lot (but thanks to the one who has) due to me not updating in over a month, or maybe it could be something else. After all, with steaminess like THAT, you'd think people would be willing to voice their "need to cool off". ;3**

Chapter Five

You Were Never Lovelier

What Itachi did to her...the man who was icy cold towards her in the beginning but then warmed up to her after he asked her to marry him...

_I felt like I was up at the highest point in the clouds._

That simple, brief erotic moment was one of the best she never thought she would have, but it had come from the one she was hesitant on marrying - for her child's sake more than her own - and yet had been so tender and considering how it was for her. Just when he had done a lot for her, he resorted to pleasuring her sex in his OFFICE like he did...

"OH, GOD, BILLBOARD - HE REALLY _DID _THAT?" Ino exclaimed when she went to visit her, to discuss what kind of flowers to have at the wedding, and there was just so much to choose from, since the meanings were just as important, and after that day she spent with Itachi - which was meant to be a normal medical check-up - she got to thinking that perhaps she shouldn't see him based on exams alone anymore.

"Pig, keep your voice low!"

The blonde clicked her tongue as she finished writing on the clipboard regarding the latest shipments that came in. "Tsk, no one is here but us - and you don't have to worry about Sai coming in yet," she added with a wink. "Not like he'd care if he heard about this."

Sakura snorted. "Yeah, well, I still say keep it between us, since I know you're prone to gossip." _Except stuff like THIS. _And they were talking about this only because the girl who boosted her self-confidence in girlhood had noticed how red she was to the face, since she was unable to stop thinking about _that_, and here they were finally getting to work on the floral arrangements for the wedding.

She'd been thinking about him more and more lately, though in a different light. Another person would say that what she physically felt wasn't permanent compared to what she had with Sasuke, and a small part of her agreed. However...

_Love is different than physical pleasure. Except...girls also use it to get that emotion, while for boys, it's the other way around. Itachi isn't like that, at all; I got to know him a little better when he mentioned THAT about his parents. _

"He really got you with more than just flowers, didn't he? I had a gut instinct you guys would get somewhere," Ino said as they made way for the first selection, which was something that would bring a smile to your face: a dazzling array of white and yellow roses combined with green chrysanthemums and white daises. Admittedly, it was summery, though it didn't speak to her heart.

Another was sweet fire, but it still didn't grab - it was all roses, coming in hot pink, pale pink, and blazing orange. _Even though it sets the mood for love. _

Ino laughed when she noticed her pink-haired friend had a hard time deciding, though assured her that they would make it work, and there was plenty of fish in the sea. "But it's also fun to look through them, just enjoy the experience. I had fun picking my own out, remember?" How could the rosette forget those great times? But then Ino's face fell with the question she wanted to know, and it had also been difficult for Sakura Haruno to accept herself.

"So...what story did you guys come up with to tell the whole village?"

~o~

"Your fiancée is carrying the child of her lover - your brother - which explains your intent on wedding her before the season's end," Homura stated after the Hokage finished telling him and Koharu everything - as well as his plan to give the story to the village which would be that HE was really the child's "father".

"Then you intend on protecting them both," Koharu said, her face never changing from its permanent squint, humming.

"Yes." He never asked for their help regarding anything, since he owed them, Danzo and Lord Third enough, choosing to have them only when it was absolutely necessary - and because he knew they would have opinions on what he should do if people ever found out the truth, but he anticipated it. "And whatever happens, so be it."

And with a conversation like this, it would mean more than enough bad words, which was why he intended to end the conversation here and now without the use of his visual jutsu. He knew what they would say anyways: the child had Uchiha genes, so imagine if it had been anyone else Sakura was forced to unite with. Which was also why he acted before she had to make that choice.

"It shouldn't even be the way it is these days," he told the two elders before him. "If I have anything to say about it, it will alter...starting with Sakura and myself."

His declaration took them both off-guard, and it made him feel internally exhilarated. He owed no one anything except his village - _and Sakura and the baby _\- and that counted these two. He had been used, but those days were over. They seemed to understand that silent message.

But then that question had to be asked of him: "What other purpose do you have exactly, Itachi?"

He looked them both square in the eye when he answered without obligation. "It's love."

Neither of them saw it coming especially from him. He surprised even himself, but it was like a weight had lifted from his being. Two people besides Kakashi were down with knowing the depths of his feelings, though it would take more time with others besides Sakura.

It was Koharu to be the worst at most of the pair: "If that's what it is, then I suppose neither of us will have to let you know she could be the opposite -"

"I don't need to be reminded," Itachi answered harshly. "If she said yes for her child's sake, and because I am as good as my word on giving them what is best, that's all there is to it."

It pleased him greatly that they acquiesced, but they remained firm with their warnings. With this out of the way, that meant a dinner to plan with Sakura and her parents, as sworn.

~o~

"Happy seven months, beautiful."

She could have sworn she heard herself scream with delight when her man spoiled her with two gifts - one for home, the other for her personally, and they hardly had a year of their marriage in when he decided to surprise her here and now with something that spoke to the soul of the artist...

_...consisting of opals and gold. _

These beauties had the big rainbow stones - five in total, colored mostly with swirls of green and blue, with little red and pink - rimmed with gold and twinkling white stars, and they were close to her throat if not choking. "Baby, you really went out of your way," Ino told him as they were closing the shop that night before heading home.

But before they could do that, there was one thing. Her mother was in the hospital because of a sickness that had been with her for a long time, and she had maybe less than a year to live. Iwa Yamanaka had been in the hospital since wedding planning for Sakura began, but thank God she had been fine to see her daughter get married and went all out with the flowers.

_But it means she might not be here in time to see her first grandchild. _Which was also why she and Sai were busy a lot lately with some baby making. Thinking about it made her blush and ponder if they would be in the mood of doing that after seeing her mother, given her father was out with others due to some intel that had to do with one Kabuto Yakushi...

The rogue medical ninja had been low key ever since the demise of his master, never being spotted until now. His activities were scarcely known, but that didn't mean anything. Usually, when someone's movements were carefully hidden and without any ends to meet, it meant they were all in for a big surprise that would make or break.

Eventually, she and Sai - or one of them with others - would go out there and have their turns. They made a hell of a team, with Shikamaru and Choji. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio with their airborne bonus!

If they got Kabuto, she would make him talk with the Mind Transfer.

Meanwhile, there was that other gift which he spent many weeks on, and now it was for her eyes only...which was enough to make her want to pounce on him and get busy. It was a _masterpiece. _He got every inch of her down to a tee and clearly had influence from the wedding as well as their mythology.

Her naked body was on display, before a beach and some green mountains. The pristine golden sands seemed to shimmer while the turquoise ocean waters glittered like the jewels which were now around her neck. And of course there would be plum blossoms in all of their pastel colors - soft and dark pink, yellow and white - framing every corner and side of the painting. But most of all was the attention to detail he did on her: the fact one of her breasts was nearly in full view while the other was covered by her long, loose cloud of starlight hair. _Oh, my, a nipple almost out. _Her hair was also a bit longer than intended, but it hardly mattered because her man's skill was intoxicating. Her arms were straight down on either side of her body, her face tilted upwards towards the heavens with an enraptured expression, and her eyes closed. Her shaved pubic region was half-covered by one of her thighs. That was enough to earn another "oh, my" in her mind; her cheeks were burning like an inferno - and Sai's bright, innocent smile with his eyes closed was the last straw.

"Sai...you're so going to get a hard bang to your head tonight." But what she meant by "head" wasn't the one that he had on his shoulders, and he knew that, for he chuckled darkly in his throat.

This painting HAD to be kept between them, which meant she had to keep it within her mattress or something, as long as it was framed so that there was no damage, because Sai worked too hard to deserve that. If her dad saw, it meant screams and words in one mostly on her part.

~o~

This dress was a favorite that she saved for special events, and these earrings she just happened to see one day at the end of a mission.

Sakura held it up before her eyes, and Hinata was with her, having time before her own date with Naruto that night. The Hyuuga beauty was already in her getup: something fresh and feminine, being light blue blooming with lavender and pure flowers, and her earrings and necklace were small discs of mother-of-pearl like the moon - and her eyes.

"You're really going to look beautiful, Sakura."

"You think he might like it?"

"No doubt." A faint pink blush crossed over the dark-haired woman's ivory skin, making the rosette think of pink plum blossoms when the snow was melting.

Here in her hands was chic emerald green, maybe a little darker than her eyes, but nonetheless, it was going to flatter her curves. The neck was a gentle plunge without making her appear as a slut. And the earrings had a piece of white-pink druzy accented with some moonstones and pearls. Nothing fancy to be done about her hair but a simple ponytail high behind her head, like the way Ino would wear hers. _And I'll never let go of this necklace from Sasuke, not that Itachi will mind..._

And in perfect timing, her mom called out with schoolgirl enthusiasm from the other side of the door before bursting in.

"Sakura - OH, MY BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS! JUST LOOK AT YOU!" Mebuki squealed, both hands to her cheeks. From behind her, her husband appeared, and his eyes turned into white balls as he beheld the sight of the woman his little girl had become.

"D'aw, man, I am gonna cry already!"

And both of them said this at once which made her face turn just as red as she knew Hinata's was, the latter giggling behind her hand despite knowing why her friend agreed to this future marriage in the first place:

"The Hokage - no, _Itachi _\- is going to have a nosebleed that will send him into space!"

~o~

When Naruto Uzumaki was in his office, it was then that Itachi decided a man to man was in order.

"I know that in the past, we were never close besides my calling you for missions with your friends. However, in Sasuke's final request, I have decided that I'll not only honor it, but I am doing this for my own sake and yours - and Sakura's."

He remembered the Leaf's number one hyperactive knucklehead being exactly as he was named, but now as a young man, that personality was intact if restrained much of the time based on his experiences. His sense of humor was the same as ever, and of course he would show the composed anger towards someone he didn't consider a friend, much like his enemies. Now he appeared as so...though when the Fifth Hokage finished his words, he raised an eyebrow.

"Your own brother hated you - actually, I _thought_ he did, but he let me think that way until I read THIS." He held up the note that Itachi, the last Uchiha, still had up to now.

"Sasuke had his reasons, as you know. But he was a good brother and a good friend all the same - and one of the greatest Shinobi," he said with a smile, ignoring the tinge of pain in his heart. But it was the good kind rather than the bad. "And now you know why Sakura and I will..."

"...yeah."

The words spoken were hushed as cerulean eyes lowered to the floor and hands clenched at his sides. He was still mourning for Sasuke, but from the tabs the Uchiha received from especially Kakashi and the Sannin, he carried on with doing what he did best without isolating himself from his friends - and it included some tears shed that only Jiraiya knew before giving him words about moving on for his best friend's sake. That also meant Tsunade could brand him with anything but her finger flicks or backhands to get him on track, followed by loving mother material.

Naruto was extremely lucky to have the parents he never had, one who mentored his father and the other who taught his pink-haired teammate. Just as Sasuke was lucky to have this blond-haired man as a friend.

"Guess that means he wanted every single detail done that was in here," Naruto said, loosening his hold at his sides and finally making eye contact with the man behind his desk. "This means I shouldn't resent you for anything. You've done a lot for all of us: you sold out that old man Danzo for what he did to your clan, kept the village safe, and you did everything to make Sasuke happy even if nothing was what it used to be between you guys."

To hear those words from the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox, who was like _Shisui _in so many ways...

It would seem that was the start of what could be an understanding and possible friendship between them, coming first from the one who changed hearts across the Shinobi world, friend and foe alike. The one who ran around shouting that he would someday be Hokage.

It also meant adding a new job to his list, having to do with Kabuto Yakushi whose movements were unclear, though the raven suspected it had to do with whatever his dead master had been up to...except there had to be some kind of proof to confirm that. Kakashi would no doubt agree it was a hunch that could have a high note.

"Naruto, starting tomorrow, I shall send you out to the field with Sai and Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Tenten, Rock Lee and Neji Hyuuga."

He had his good reasons for putting together such a large group, with each advantage: Lee for his _taijutsu_ skills and secret to direct lines of attack, Tenten being the weapons specialist to back them up, Nara with his intellect, the Hyuuga with every field as well as his eyes to see every detail, and of course Sakura's best friend and her husband with mind transfer and ink beasts. That would leave Naruto with them.

This overjoyed the future next Hokage to no end, and even more when Itachi made his decision to include him by his side at his wedding. And because Sakura would want it.

Now that meant the dinner date with his bride-to-be and her parents, which coincidentally happened to be at the same time and place with Naruto and Hinata.

**Ino's mother never seemed to have a name, so I came up with one: Iwa. Named after the ghost of one of the most famous Japanese ghost stories, "Tokaido Yotsuya Kaidan" (written as an 1825 kabuki and adapted to film thirty times). The vengeful ghost was once a beautiful, kind-hearted woman who was betrayed by her husband; if you're wondering why it had to be her of all people to name Ino's mom after, it's just because. :)**

**I'm open to idea on how to advance Ino and Sai, without making things a technical droll, if you get my drift. **

**For the art that her dear hubby created, I was inspired by a fic I recently read on them, "Perfection" by Zygarde22. Short and simple, but awesomely executed without the need for graphic content. ;D**

**REVIEW! :3**


	6. When a Man Loves

**I honestly can't believe how this story feels. XD I mean, I hope nothing is rushed to anyone, but the author knows (even if that side and the reader's differs). **

Chapter Six

When a Man Loves

This restaurant was a new building thanks to the resources instituted with the help of Kusa, which had been inspired by the loss of the sister of a feudal lord in the land. Plus, this was one of several links between the two villages economically.

_We would have asked Suna's help, but they are trying to sustain themselves and need us just the same. _

Something good came out of something so simple and personal, if Itachi said so himself. It would look like something purely for the richer class, but it was meant to be for _everyone_. Which was why its name was Byōdōnaji - meaning "equal taste". He smiled pleasantly at the warm red walls and screens painted with bouquets of red, white and pink flowers as well as fans and clouds of gold. Different extravagant kimonos from the old days - as part of national heritage - were hung in each private booth.

That was what much of this place consisted of, but not everyone could get a private room with these aspects; there was an outdoor option where the tables were set with a painted umbrella, as well as opened areas within the restaurant itself.

In addition, amongst the painted scenery on the screens besides the flora and fans: bamboo, great mushrooms in every color, and forestry enriched the background, given Grass Country was rife with wildlife.

"Oh, Lord Hokage, thank you for coming in, dear!" There was sweet old Junko who ran the place, along with her granddaughter Sayaka who was elsewhere serving the guests - and those guests happened to be the Haruno family, patiently waiting for his presence in their reserved booth. "Long, hard day, was it?"

"Indeed, Junko," he answered, looking at the woman whose golden hair had turned white with age, and her face was streamlined; she, in a way, resembled the true face of Lady Tsunade. Her eyes were pitch black as onyx and harbored so much she'd seen in her years, yet retained this sunny disposition, much like Naruto. "At least it wasn't so late enough that they would go ahead without me."

Hanging on the south wall in this area was one of those lavish silk kimonos; this was of red with gold and white birds. And there before it was his bride-to-be and her parents...Sakura was the first one he saw, and he couldn't take his eyes off her radiant emerald beauty. She was the only one to make him feel like he was a weak man who lost control...

Somehow, it unnerved him, mostly with the darkness both inside and on his back.

And then there was the sparkling vine around her throat, telling him she was still holding Sasuke close to her even now...and that made his heart fall by a fraction.

_But on that day...she will receive what he wasn't able to give her just yet. It's a damned shame it has to come at the last minute. _

"Forgive me for keeping you all waiting. I look forward to the rest of a pleasant night," Itachi said as he walked in and knelt on the opposite side - right beside Sakura, and Mebuki and Kizashi were on the other. A bottle of sake and the cups rested in the middle - except one, because one of the guests was expecting a child, after all - but before a small vase of exquisite succulents along with white roses and purple orchids.

"Ah no, I think Sakura would love to wait ALL night for you if she wanted," Kizashi said, guffawing much to the embarrassment of both his wife and daughter, the former who swatted him on the back of his shoulder, telling him he was too much.

However, Sakura was the one who took the initiative. "Dad, could you not embarrass me just for this one night?!" she hissed.

Itachi chuckled, enjoying this little family debacle. "Sakura, your parents have a great sense of humor." _I don't need to spend too long in their presence to know that. _"Know I'm here to hold your hand."

It would appear that his words deepened that color in her cheeks which was darker than her hair shade, and her parents exchanged a glance as well as a laugh, both agreeing that their daughter was with a better man than they thought he would be - but there was still so much to do.

Right now, it meant a fabulous cuisine to look forward to, and Itachi never thought he would find more pleasure in this because the woman he silently loved was with him.

~o~

She had to admit that the dinner night with Itachi and her parents was fun - and a bit startling when Itachi told her mom and dad enough about himself, if not everything, and they both had to say he had to get out more often and have fun like a normal human being.

_And that's my mission: to come up with a way to get him away for more fun than just serious work. _

Problem was that the Hokage was always busy, so you could see the problem. But no matter; she hatched a devious plan to get her friends together so that they could show him what it was like to really have a good time. Based on what he told her, Mom and Dad that night when discussing so many hilarious and embarrassing stories on every side - and it took all of her willpower to not let her hormones get the best of her when her dad had to bring up the notion that his little girl had a much wider forehead than she did now - he said that he seldom had what they would all call a "good time" except an occasional drink with Kakashi and anything from the tea house.

The funny thing was that Sasuke NEVER had a sweet tooth. One time, he did try one of the dumplings Mebuki made, and his face turned green which made Sakura try so hard to not laugh. When they were Genin.

"That's what you and Sakura have in common, it seems," Mebuki had said with a grin. "That means I should go all out with the sweets when you two come and visit us!"

_Or me going all out myself. _

Her parents really liked him, but also once again warned him about treating her and the baby right - and speaking of which, her hunger was immense tonight because of the little one. So many sweets and fish together, with the exception of sushi, because the smell suddenly made her ill.

That was another great night, and it seemed troubles and grief were forgotten for a while - until the next day, when she was back in the Hokage's office, and he was behind his desk when he told her that he sent Naruto, Sai and Ino, Shikamaru, and Team Gai out to the Hidden Grass Village, where it was rumored that _Kabuto Yakushi_ was skulking around. Hearing that name made her think of his master, whom Sasuke had to die because of after killing his remorseless self.

Whatever that little rat was up to, he must be trying to make his way. It made Sakura wonder if he changed after Orochimaru's death, or if he hadn't. They said the more things changed, the more things stayed the same. _I hope Tenten, Ino and the boys get him for sure, but he's just as good as the snake was. I'll be damned if..._

"...sometimes, I miss being out there."

She never thought her husband-to-be would say those words. She was here assisting him with his paperwork today since his secretary had taken sick, and it was one of those humid days with a chance of rain coming without warning. The sun occasionally peeked out from the gloom. "Why?"

"If I had my chance, I would have silenced Orochimaru, and then my brother and others would still be alive. I sometimes wish Lord Third had done so, even if that were his own student...but I suppose the human heart proves stronger than any hard decisions a Shinobi has to make. It makes or breaks," Itachi answered, a faraway look in his eyes. "I know that too well."

Hiruzen Sarutobi had every chance there was to kill his former pupil he discovered conducting illegal, murderous experiments on young Shinobi and seasoned Black Ops alike, so what Itachi said made sense: no matter what anyone did, they were still your precious friend or loved one. Except she had no reason to forgive that damned snake, regardless. Therefore, she was glad he was gone after all these years.

But he also took Sasuke with him.

"But we can't say for sure Kabuto will be a lesser problem to worry about. The quieter the movements, the greater the surprise." Itachi then picked up his paintbrush so that he could sign off the paper in front of him, brows creased in a tight scowl. She did the same, this one being permission granted to institute new funding for the orphanage outside the village. Which used to also be a hospital for Shinobi on the battlegrounds in the last great war.

And by the time afternoon rolled, she noticed that she was needed back at the hospital, which he noted and agreed to let her go, but before she left, Sakura mustered it up and told him she would make him a meal for two so that it would be just them - not her parents, and not her friends. And it meant an important question to ask him which could wait; she prayed it wouldn't cause tension if he hesitated or if she said it wrong.

The only hint of surprise was in his eyes as if he never thought she would ask such a thing, which was a quiet dinner for two while summer still had life left - and weeks left before the wedding.

"What will your specialty be?"

Sakura smirked. "You'll see."

With that done, she was back at the hospital, and it was like any other day: two patients having surgery and organ transplants, taking up the entire afternoon, and that meant a late lunch break, which eventually was her opportunity to seek out her mentor and ask the major question which wasn't too late but had waited long enough.

"Lady Tsunade...I want you to be the one to perform the wedding ceremony."

_There it is: the Slug Princess who is like a second mother to me - was hard ass on me but made me into who I am today, just like my friends - is taken aback. Just what I wanted to see._

"Sakura..."

The next thing she knew, the well-endowed woman was in front of her and sweeping her off in that tight embrace which would have broken her in half, and of course her face was smothered between the breasts a man could dream of. "Sakura Haruno, how the hell can I say no?" Tsunade said, the most excited to be seen - and a hint of a croak as the woman fought to not sob with joy - before another voice guffawed from the doorway.

"Well, count me in, too! And Tsunade, you gonna snap her in two and take the kid out so soon?!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he came in with what looked like a manuscript tucked under his arm, and Sakura suspected it was a new completed novel or an in-progress that he couldn't wait for his wife to come home and see. Just decided to take advantage of the fact his pupil and their son was away with friends on a mission.

She scowled at him and smirked at the same time. "Seriously, Jiraiya, I know what I am doing. I wouldn't want another to lose their kid before their time came." _Uh oh, don't be thinking about THAT. _

Why Master Jiraiya came here: not only for his wife to see his latest work, but also to ask Sakura if he could do the honors of performing at the wedding reception.

~o~

Sakura wanted them to have an evening for two, but that wouldn't come until the next week which was when she showed up again, once more wearing that green dress from the night they dined with her parents. She was going to work her magic even in the kitchen the apartment within the Hokage Tower had - and he ended up being with her to watch.

First, he stayed in the doorway and watched her from the back: her long rosy hair was loose over her shoulders, set off by the lush emerald covering her sweet, powerful body. He thought about going up behind her to embrace her before deciding against it. The smell filled the air as the bubbling of liquids reached his eardrums. He never took her as the housewife material based on her words, but here he was seeing it for the first time, making him remember his mother...

"I never thought you could fit this role."

"I don't like doing this all the time like my mom," Sakura answered, pausing and turning her face halfway. "I thought it was for women who were better for the house than anything else important...but I eventually found it relaxing."

For a woman who didn't cook everyday, he was impressed with the results: yellowtail prepped with radish. _A favored summer fish_.

Itachi loved everything, along with the tea that he brewed himself when she did everything else. The evening was pleasant, but he never expected - should have expected - what she would ask of him that evening.

"Itachi, I'm sorry to even bring this up tonight, but I thought it had to be due to the fact we hardly ever have time during the day for this, and there's still so much to discuss..."

He had to interrupt her, agreeing with her. "We have _plenty _of time for this."

"But really," she said after a bite of radish, "I wanted to ask you what you wanted to do about the old Uchiha district."

He felt his posture stiffen at the mention of his clan's residence, which was all but untouched since the massacre. He _refused_ to go back there, perhaps less than Sasuke ever wanted to, but still. It should have been torn down, yet it had been left as it all was for some reason. When he became Hokage, he considered ordering its deconstruction, but his heart's strings had been tugged as he thought about bringing down where he, Sasuke and their kin had lived after the attack of the Kyuubi many years ago. It was ordered by the elders - the Third Hokage being sole opposition but overrode - and sewed the final seeds of discord that led to the clan's demise. It was a remaining ghost of the past that should have been taken down...

But there remained one crucial aspect which was vital to his Mangekyo Sharingan, bloodstained as it was. No one knew but him now. Which meant he had to confide in his fiancée in the near future, because of their agreement.

"I have long avoided it, but I've given some thought and...it's done nothing but trouble my conscience," he confessed when he made eye contact with Sakura across the lacquered black table between them. "I'd rather save it for another time, but it's not like I will run forever, I assure you."

Sakura's brows furrowed at his words, but accepted them. He was no fool to assume she would let this go, since he knew her well enough.

He then remembered something that he had waited to give her, and it was something that his father once made loud and clear to NEVER be taken so lightly. Regardless, even if his love was one-sided, he knew she would accept it willingly - but would she take the hint and realize it on her own someday? _I will gladly wait all my life even if I suffer through it. Everything is worth it..._

She gasped when he knelt by her side after the meal was over - he knew he wanted more of her cooking in the future, knowing it wouldn't be that far off to wait, but he also intended to aid her since he had skills of his own - and held the gift before her, after disappearing to his room and bringing it back to her, holding it in the middle of both palms. There lay a seductive red ruby shaped like a tear and surrounded by intensely white-hot diamonds...all forming a pendant which would come to end just over her heart. "Oh, Itachi...?!"

"It was a gift from my father to my mother after she gave birth to Sasuke. I want you to have it, Sakura. And if you're wondering: it's because I genuinely care about you." He paused for a moment, taking a few breaths and feeling his heartbeat act up. "I always have, even if I never showed it. But bear with me, given I have never done this. I know that you still miss my brother, so I won't force you into anything else you don't want. I only wanted you to know this much. I didn't ask you to marry me solely on the fact you are with child."

Now that it was out, he had to brace himself for the worst to his heart that would come.

It never came, but it wasn't what he secretly desired, either.

"Itachi...you've been so kind to me, and I appreciate everything you've done. You're right: I'm not ready to move on from Sasuke." She sounded like she was trying not to choke up. "God, I'm...why is this stuff so hard?"

_Why does love have to be so difficult compared to everything else in life? But it's like Kakashi said: it's better to love than not love at all. _

"I wish it were not so," he agreed, "just as it is hard to love when all you do is give and get nothing in return." The words were out before he could think, and while he had been thinking about his brother, she seemed to take it the wrong way.

"You've done a lot, but what should I do for you in exchange?"

They'd agreed to be opened to whatever the other had to say, that she had to start making harder decisions for her baby's safety - one being something they both compromised on - but it wasn't like he asked too much of her, and she hardly ever asked HIM for anything. He wanted them to take one day at a time. "You don't have to worry about anything right now," he answered, taking her hand in his.

She smiled at him, though the mist was there. For a moment, Itachi considered leaning up and kissing her, but decided against it. No matter that moment in his office on that hot summer day. Wonderful and fulfilling as it had been, he couldn't afford anything else unless she asked him to.

_Take it one day at a time._

The night concluded with no more discussions, and the weight was lifted once again. She then told him that Tsunade would perform the wedding, and Jiraiya had announced he would partake in singing and dancing at the reception which was going to have the entire village barking with mad laughter; the idea amused Itachi, if you asked him, though there was no doubt his bride would be red as a tomato and steaming through the ears.

"Itachi," she said before she was walking out the door to head home herself - still capable of taking care of herself in her condition, since she was almost done with first term - and pushed her hair over her shoulder. "I'm not scared, you know. I'm glad that I'm going to marry you, no matter what happens."

Even as she left - and damn him for being speechless other than wishing her a good night and that he would see her soon as usual - Itachi couldn't drown out those words, feeling the only ray of hope he had becoming brighter than before.

~o~

That night, Itachi gave her a pendant which had been his mother's, a present after she birthed Sasuke: _fire and ice. Two polar opposites which coexist beautifully. _Really, it was so beautiful and more flashy than she was used to, but it caused something in her to stir with excitement.

It also meant that since she was marrying the elder brother, she had to wear this in place of the one from the father of her child, though it also meant it was a choice she had to make on her own.

Now she knew an inkling of what Tsunade must have meant: _Itachi CARES about me. _

He said nothing about _love_, but somehow, she sensed it as well as saw it in his eyes. He didn't feel it was the right time to tell her like this. He said Sasuke had his reasons for "keeping certain things to himself", so that meant the same thing applied to his elder brother...

Maybe she shouldn't pressure him about this, which meant she had other people to talk to about this - and it also meant an appointment to keep regarding the little one who was growing in her and making her a little more restless. _And means second term coming up gets easier than the first...but also means more changes than ever before. _

Safe to say, would she really look forward to this? Might as well, since this was her first pregnancy. She had expectant mothers coming to see her, Tsunade and Shizune every day, each having their own opinions on their experiences. Half of them were overjoyed despite the discomfort of the changes in their bodies besides their bellies swelling, and the rest were just waiting for it to be over with and then they could get back to normal - all the while dealing with a new figure in their lives and a new title: mother.

As soon as she arrived at the door did she hear the _noises_.

"Goddamn it, Jiraiya, you cut my oxygen off just by this!" That was followed by a yelp - not of pain, but _pleasure. _And then grunts and hisses, which culminated in a deep-throated chuckle from the man doing this.

"That's good. Better me than someone with hands around your throat, my princess."

Against her wishes, Sakura was assaulted with the images of her master's profuse breasts and thighs caressed and lavished by the one who was once called the "village madman". A woman who was old enough to be her grandmother but made herself look young enough to... _Oh, goddamn it, why did I think about that?! I need to find Shizune instead if she's free!_

As she hurried away to find the other woman, she tried to think about the times she had with Sasuke, involving the sweet if firm passion they would steal as often as they would...

...only for the memories to be overpowered by the very picture of _Itachi_ as he lapped her up on his desk.

**Apparently, there is nothing much known about Kusagakure (Hidden Grass Village), other than the fact they are skilled with diplomacy. **

**The restaurant Byōdōnaji**** was actually **_**Byōdōna aji **_**\- "equal taste". :) Just took one "A" out and put the words together in one. **

**The dinner Sakura made for Itachi and herself is **_**buri daikon**_** \- a preparation of yellowtail snapper with radish. :P**

**So, does anyone remembering me mentioning earlier in this story that under Itachi's Hokage-ship, he instituted the construction of a non-Shinobi school? (The idea was mentioned at the end of "The Gutsy Jinchuuriki", one of my best past stories according to how many people favorited and followed more than any others of mine; the idea was inspired by Avenger Hawk's oneshot "Black Roses")**

**I also just read a hilarious new oneshot for Jiraiya and Tsunade doing it atop the Hokage's desk, and it was "Hokages desk" by Rudda23. XD Had me rolling on the floor laughing my ass off. **

**R AND R WITH LOTS O LOVIN' DETAIL! :D**


	7. Shadows on the Walls

**Story is like halfway done, lol. XD I'm positive, and thank you all for your love so far. **

Chapter Seven

Shadows on the Walls

_About damned time this arrived. _

He received the package in his office, and he opened it up to show the contents which would be at the wedding in a couple days now. It had felt like an eternity had gone by as he waited for this as well as the day which would mark the beginning of the rest of his life with Sakura Haruno.

_"I'm not scared, you know. I'm glad that I'm going to marry you, no matter what happens."_

Since then, he hadn't had a more pleasant night's sleep, at ease more than he'd been in his life. Even more so now that the symbols of their union finally showed up, both being in a handmade bird's nest to show love and appreciation for nature - or _anything _natural - and therein lay both his and her wedding rings.

The details included the history of this rare crystal within his bride's, stating true love was far more complicated to obtain, much less keep in your life. There were five stones hugged between two sparkling guard bands connected to each other, and represented this endless love of stunning white fire within golden metal. These blazing gems took in the light and then released it back out, creating a never-ending glow even when it wasn't shining...a rare find like the mentioned love that poets and hopefuls could dream of.

His own: an extra-wide band of polished sunlit metal gleaming brilliantly with a rectangle of diamond-fused material like the sun itself - or like the stars at night, which made him think about the balance of night and day. This was as close to natural diamonds in existence, glittering at every angle. The only item of jewelry he ever wore was the three-ringed necklace beneath his robes, which was given to him by Kakashi some years ago.

Itachi dwelled on the fact that Lady Tsunade was going to perform the wedding ceremony, and her husband was going to make a bigger fool of himself even though he was singing for the couple and intended to have fun with it. _No doubt Naruto will want to stuff himself with ramen out of sheer embarrassment. _

What made him happier was that Sakura was now wearing the necklace that Mikoto Uchiha received from her husband after giving birth to their second son. His father said this was difficult to obtain, given the jewels within. And to see Sakura when she accepted it...

It also meant she had to remove the pendant Sasuke gave her before he died.

It pained him to think about this since he knew a few months wasn't enough to heal more than one broken heart. He could only wait and see if she would have it in herself to wear his mother's treasure, recalling what he told her that resulted in a half-baked confession: _"I want you to have it, Sakura. And if you're wondering: it's because I genuinely care about you." _

Another matter plagued him in the form of finally bringing to attention the demolishment of his clan's district. Perhaps it was high time he went through with it, because there was plenty to do in order to improve life and move forward. The past lingered long enough, and once he showed Sakura the Uchiha secrets, they could work it out together.

_After our honeymoon, we will do this. _

To think about their honeymoon made him anxious, his stomach tightening that not even relaxation techniques could quell it. There were so many options to go to which didn't involve drinking and partying, but what they found was suitable enough and not far from Konoha - and it was a small island in Wave Country.

Could this be the chance that would make things easier for them? Could he have it in himself to finally tell her it was full-blown love all this time...and possibly risk hesitancy or another rebuttal which involved his dead brother?

Just as she asked, why was love something of a burden which consumed you with something so wonderful only to either destroy you or keep you whole?

His office door was knocked on. "Come in," Itachi called, putting the nest and rings in the nearest drawer he could find, and in came the people he was just waiting to see: Team Gai, Shikamaru Nara, Ino and Sai Yamanaka, and of course Naruto Uzumaki - with the report, and it was far from good news. Just when they returned in time for the wedding.

~o~

"Oh, God, he gave this to you?! Billboard, you're really in for it now."

She was here with the girls so that they would do anything but discuss the mission she was just involved with, joining her husband and the others. Tenten was in no better mood than she was, since Kabuto Yakushi bested nearly every weapon she had.

There was grave misfortune going on in the Village Hidden in Grass. Graverobbing was what was happening...and it was an abomination to know that. And that wasn't the half of it, besides the fact Kabuto broke free from her Mind Transfer Technique, and due to the matter that the weather worked against Shikamaru's shadows which first held their target in place. _Clouds and shadows don't mix._

Kabuto's appearance had changed drastically, his words being that ever since Orochimaru's death by Sasuke Uchiha's hands, he lost his way and needed to get on his toes now that he was on his own - and that included taking his dead master's DNA into his own body...resulting in the stuff of nightmares that made Ino so sick she wondered if she was pregnant. Yakushi didn't even look human anymore, not with that snake attached somewhere on his being and slithering out from his dark bloody cloak to flick its tongue out. His body was composed entirely of glinting white scales just like the Snake Sannin, and his eyes were yellow, too. He had more serpentine qualities than his predecessor did...

It was like Naruto to unleash his fury with that Rasengan, but Kabuto was still better like the snake he now was. Even Neji and Lee couldn't get him, either. It was like the guy had everything Orochimaru did within his body now, which had to be _countless_, and that was enough to amp up his rank in the Bingo Book. What the hell would it take to bring his ass down?!

The final straw was when the earth rumbled and erupted, spewing forth what could be called the most vile and disgusting thing in existence; it also made her heart drop into her stomach, and her to nearly fall into her husband's arms when he came to her side.

Several coffins were vomited from the soil, the lids falling forward and revealing handfuls of _dead Shinobi. _And one of them happened to be someone who died only a year ago and had missed her wedding as a result.

_ASUMA-SENSEI!_

The man who was like another father to her and her boys - the one who always treated them to barbeque and encouraged Choji to accept himself for who he was, along with Shikamaru - had been there among the dead, and she would never forget that terrible sight as it looked like her sensei and at the same time not: the skin being ashen and cracked in places, the sclera dark gray rather than white. The features applied to the other dead Shinobi who attacked them.

But then something went awry: some of the dead didn't leave their caskets, the lids closing automatically, which made Shikamaru speculate that something could be wrong with the jutsu, whatever it was...but he was certain it brought the dead back to life, and Neji added his input which made its way into the report that they gave to Lord Hokage.

"Given it would be months since some of them died, they should be rotting by now rather than being in near perfect condition," the Hyuuga said, jaw in a grim position. "Though I saw that these couldn't be their true forms, and that means I saw _different _faces beneath."

Which meant that those were NOT their real bodies, and this knowledge made Rock Lee nearly faint before he pulled himself together at Tenten's insisting. "What the hell was that jutsu which brought the dead back?!" Naruto growled. "I was ready to let the fox out and tear him limb from limb."

The Hokage raised both eyebrows slightly, but he answered anyway.

"It's a forbidden jutsu that was invented by the Second Hokage, but only the higher-ups and the ANBU know of this intel, which is why you all need to keep this confidential except to your friends, given you are all amongst the elite Jounin. What Kabuto Yakushi enacted was...the Reanimation Jutsu."

_Reanimation Jutsu... _"Lord Hokage, why would the Second create such a horrible technique?" Ino had in herself to ask, clenching her fists on either side of herself, ignoring the composed concern of Sai and the grim wariness of Shikamaru who might be more disturbed than her.

"That's a very good question, but the sad fact is that no one knows for sure. It could be said that it was due to the fact that the First and Second Hokage endured the Warring States Era before this village was founded. In likelihood, Tobirama Senju tried to create a method to bring back not only his brother who eventually passed on, but others in times of the First Shinobi War when conflict arose again. Granted that in the Warring States time, not only were barely grown children sent out to fight, but no one was able to protect their loved ones or even save one comrade. It was due to the fact that there was no ninja academy in those days, and seasoned warriors would eventually diminish in the numbers. There were parents who were both willing and unwilling to sacrifice their own children for causes like this."

That information was covered in their days at the Academy, and to think about it gave her nightmares for weeks afterwards. Knowing that the Shinobi age of expectancy was rare to reach elder years, she was scared and wondered why the hell she could be a ninja until her father assured her that the times now were different than they were back then; he'd seen more than enough of that when he fought in the last great war.

_Because innocent children had no choice but to be backups due to the lack of more trained Shinobi, and several loved ones taken...the Second Hokage thought of this immoral jutsu because of a severe sense of loss, but also to have reanimated as pawns on a chessboard for the greater good: to not only gather intel on the enemy, but the dead can repair themselves if they take damage. That's what we saw ourselves when we tried cutting down the ones Kabuto sent after us. _

Ino tried not to cry, especially here in front of Lord Fifth - the man marrying her best friend - as she worried about facing Asuma-sensei for real next time.

Sai took her hand into his, squeezing it gently to calm her down, but right now, she could find Sakura and Hinata if it was possible, even if she could drag Tenten by the wrist here and now.

The Uchiha finished. "You can't kill the resurrected even if you try, and your only option appears to be sealing the dead away. I don't know yet if killing the caster could stop the jutsu; it appears we only know half of this and half of that about the Reanimation Technique." He closed his eyes and inhaled through his nose before letting it out.

"So, in other words...there's a chance that Kabuto is using this jutsu to create an _undead army_?" Shikamaru said through his teeth. If it were true, then they were in serious trouble. Who knew if it would drag the other four nations with the Leaf...

Was a Fourth Great Ninja War going to be triggered? She blurted the question out to Itachi who looked at her and then the others without a blink.

"A fourth war is the very last thing on my template. Not if we get to him first, even if it takes more weeks or even months." With that, he raised one of his hands and then brought his thumb to his lips - and what he did wasn't a surprise, but it still stunned them all.

He bit the pad of his thumb to draw a little bit of blood, not letting it spill on the surface of his desk. "You are familiar with the blood oath, so I'll make mine: on the entire Konoha Eleven as well as Sakura and the baby."

To make an oath on _their _lives and _Sakura's_? When you made one like that, there was no going back; it took her back to the Chuunin Exams years ago when Naruto made a similar vow after Neji here beat his own cousin to a pulp. _He means _business.

And here they were now: her and the girls. And Sakura was wearing that necklace blazing with white flames around red which pulsed like a heart - and it had been Itachi Uchiha's mother's. That was enough to make the romantic in Ino Yamanaka bloom in a specific place behind her breast.

~o~

So, things were as he feared: they were worse than anyone thought.

_Kabuto Yakushi...reanimated Shinobi. _

Was he doing as they suspected - building up an army, and using dead Shinobi?! If so, he must have been doing it ever since Orochimaru's death, and to top it off, he looked more snake than man now, because he took the Snake Sannin's DNA into himself, which disgusted Itachi to no end. It said more than enough.

"You're remaking yourself into your master, Kabuto. It's not the answer to whatever it is you're looking for. You're only going to fall from the highest cliff." He snorted and leaned back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling - at the shadows that gathered in every corner, traveling down to the portions of the walls which weren't hit by the sun. "If I have it in me, I'll look for you myself." _But this desk keeps me from heading out...and that means I'll have to make an exception in the future. _

But as everyone else left his office, only Naruto remained. "Something on your mind?" Itachi had asked, knowing what the Uzumaki was waiting for.

"Yeah, more than just 'something'. Somehow, I'm imagining that he could have added...someone we know to his ranks," Naruto had spat. "I'm thinking about us all going to have to fight people we don't want to. Sasuke will be the LAST person I want to see."

_Sasuke..._

His late _otouto_ hadn't been seen amongst the small ranks, but _Asuma Sarutobi_. He could imagine how devastating this would be when young Konohamaru and his aunt Kurenai saw him - no, that was an IF. If he had his way, he would prevent them from being subjected to this emotional trauma.

And if his brother was among the ranks as Naruto suspected for his own reasons, then he had to keep Sakura from seeing this somehow. Though the truth was that he didn't know if he had that power anymore.

Personally, if he said so himself, the Second Hokage was similar yet different from Danzo Shimura in terms of this abominable Reanimation Jutsu. Based on the facts that he had no misgivings about pushing boundaries of the law to protect his village and the people in it. _To know he would stoop low to manufacture a jutsu to revive the dead, using human sacrifices - perhaps being enemies he captured, or maybe something else before Orochimaru found the sacrificial aspect - to gather insight on the enemy and not endanger living soldiers. It sounds appealing, but imagine those who were dead and WISHED to be dead. _

_No doubt he wouldn't be revered if this got out that the village leader had dabbled in impure activities even if it meant protecting his people. _

Thus, the Edo Tensei had been condemned and stowed away, never to be used and never known besides the incoming Hokage and the Black Ops.

A small part of Itachi did admire him, however, only for the fact Tobirama Senju wasn't afraid to dip his hands in blood or even mud for what was necessary. Something he himself knew well, but loathed more.

The day seemed long and must have gone on forever by the time the sun set below the horizon and darkness came in a blanket of blue and black. He was heading over to HER place, knowing what time it was, and uncaring if they both had duties tomorrow. He wasn't sure if her parents were home, but if they were, he intended to not keep her all night.

All he had to do was show her what he needed to, no longer able to wait. He could have put this off until after the wedding and honeymoon, but the itch was irresistible. He owed her more of his family's secrets since she was soon joining it.

He looked down at his thumb, particularly at the healing sore which was still dark with his blood slit. He intended not only to see this through for his beloved and THEIR child, but to her friends who were going to be his.

And when he stood outside the Haruno door, he waited after ringing the doorbell, and there she was when he expected her mother or father. "Sakura." Itachi put on a slight smile at the sight of her still dressed even at this time of night.

"Itachi. I didn't think I'd see you tonight." It was then that he noticed a slight tremor in her body, telling him she must have what people called the "pre-wedding jitters"; he was having them himself, but not like her. "Mom and Dad are out and won't be back until later."

_Perfect._

"How are you tonight?" he had to ask, letting his eyes fall to the small amount of sparkle around her neck. The one HE gave her; did this mean what he thought it did?

"I'm fine. I feel kind of tired tonight, but I guess it's just been a long day." She put a hand over her mouth to stifle her yawn. "Next thing I'll know, I'll probably get swollen feet in the near future and have to stay off them." Sakura laughed at an attempt to humor, putting a hand on her stomach in the process. She was at the end of the first trimester, and that meant they would both be seeing expansion of that part of her body, along with more internal transformations...

...and that also meant the baby would begin to move. He looked forward to that, most of all.

"Any other new changes I should know about?" Itachi asked, getting a faint blush on her soft cheeks.

"Not much just yet, but it's not like everything comes at once." Then her brows furrowed. "So, what brings you here, besides coming to check up on me?"

Since her parents would be out late, it was now or never. "We are going now to the old Uchiha district. I want to show you something."

**For a long time, I wondered why the hell Tobirama Senju created the Edo Tensei, and when I typed the question in the search bar, this came up on Quora: **

**"Tobirama lived in a era called Warring States Period where life expectancy was around 30 years due to constant warfare and children being used as soldiers since very early age. There was no concept of Ninja Academy yet, so most of 'ninjas' were actually children that were barely able to throw kunai, while experienced shinobi were Tensei was probably created to get a military advantage by using an opponent child ninja, who is easily captured due to lack of basic skills, into a deceased experienced ninja. If things are going really bad, Edo Tensei would probably be used on the own child army to win a decisive battle. While sacrificing your own children looks immoral, if you look at it as in a utilitarian perspective, it makes sense since if you don't do it, the children will die anyways."**

**And as to what another said, on the same page and same site:**

**"The Narutopedia states: 'Tobirama created the technique for, as he would use one or more reincarnated souls to perform a series of Kamikaze-like attacks until the opposition was wiped out.'**

**Tobirama is a lot like Danzo but not as big of a dick. Meaning he has no qualms it seems with doing unethical things to protect the village. Tobirama created the jutsu so he could gather Intel and also destroy threats to Konoha. The great part is the reanimated ninja can attack over and over again and take no damage and are dead so you're minimizing casualties to zero in lots of cases. If he was a military general he'd be hailed as a hero for something like this, besides the whole bringing back the dead to life bit. You at least have to respect the man's genius in creating such complicated jutsu to protect his loved ones and home. Tobirama was the guy not afraid to get his hands dirty to do what he deemed necessary."**

**REVIEW! :D More detail, too! (and please no flames)**


	8. Typhoon Wedding

Chapter Eight

Typhoon Wedding

Her parents were out having pre-wedding fun of their own, not that she minded. She could use the house to herself for once, and who knew where they could stop for the night if they got TOO wasted.

Though she should have expected what else came with pregnancy, and that was more nausea as well as fatigue which meant she would probably collapse after a certain amount of work at the hospital. There would also come pain in certain parts of her body - oh, yeah, and that included what she saw before her future husband arrived: besides the fact that her nipples were hard and protruding, they were now darkened around the areolas.

And she least expected Itachi to show up on her family's doorstep tonight, after being bombarded with "special advice" from the girls that afternoon - mostly from Ino Pig and her romantic fantasies to make things better.

That did include the pendant from Itachi. The more she wore it - and had to keep the vine charm from Sasuke in a special box as a memorial - the less afraid she was. It was as if a small spark was slowly creating a fire. _Maybe I also don't want him to think I'm not trying, because we're in this together. _

He didn't know her parents were out until she told him, and that was when he said they were going out to the least expected place at this time of night. That meant she had to get the flashlight and join him as they went all the way to the outskirts of the village...

_...to the old Uchiha district. _

"The Black Ops won't bother us, since it's not a place to tread with care or extreme security anymore, except the police and prison grounds," Itachi told her as they walked through the streets before reaching the forestry which marked the path towards the "haunted" grounds where an entire clan once occupied out of suspicion and distrust based on an ancestor's actions.

She had only stood out here once, a long time ago, and now that she was here again with Itachi, it felt like a sense of desolation overcame her senses as she looked upon the district's outer walls cracked in places from neglect, the painted red-and-white fans faded and chipped, and the yellow tape for caution and to keep anyone out so that no accidents would happen. The air had gotten much colder now, pushing the humidity aside.

The buildings were all in similar states of decrepit and abandoned, making it a true shadow of what it used to be: the rice cracker shop. The food stands. The apartment complexes...and eventually the compound of the clan head and his family. Which they hadn't gone to yet, but might.

_This is a real ghost town. _

It was a specter that had to be put to rest in the near future. That was why he brought her out here to see for herself, he said, shocking her and elating her at the same time. "This was your home, even if the ANBU and the Elders had you all under surveillance -" Except she doubted the strength of her words, knowing how intolerable it must have been when she was one to talk, and he knew that. He interrupted her gently but firmly.

"Yes, but if Sasuke were here, he would have agreed in a heartbeat that this ghost of the past was better off as it is: away from our eyes. I should have had this done a long time ago when I took the Hokage seat, but a part of me wanted a memento...and it was too much baggage as time went on compared to what I had to do in the Black Ops."

_So much baggage that it means shutting people out, which is what you've done before you asked me to marry you. You thought you could handle everything yourself. _

"So, where are we going now?" Sakura asked, letting him lead the way as she had the job of holding the light, though it turned out they didn't need it as his Sharingan was blazing so he could assess where they were going and any chakra signs near them.

"Someplace which only the Uchiha know about...but you need to before I make my final decision to have this place abolished."

To hear him say that made her feel happy that he was finally moving forward, putting the past at rest this way. It meant he could do something new with these grounds, but first would come something she never thought the Uchiha would have. They arrived at Nakano Shrine, home of the patron deity of the Uchiha, and here she once more saw the extinct clan's crest on the _torii_ gateway, making her resist shaking her head. Not that she had anything against the fan symbol, but there was _too much_. _Like _enough _already! We know whose property this was, and it doesn't have to be EVERYWHERE. _

Walking up the steps, Sakura's legs felt a little heavy because this place had spiritual value rather than just personal. "Itachi," she said quietly as they reached the entrance, "we should just keep this place up for the sake of honoring your clan and Sasuke."

This caused him to halt in his steps, but he didn't look at her. "Perhaps," was all he said before moving forward again. There was no emotion heard in his voice, which baffled her. Was he hiding something from her again?

_Be careful not to jump to conclusions. _

Now they were in the main hallway, and it was then that Sakura spotted the aisles of tatami mats from every wall - but it was the seventh to the far right they came to, giving her yet another surprise. Itachi knelt down - no Hokage robes available for him tonight to push aside as he did so - and lifted the mat to reveal darkness which descended down to less than ten feet of empty space...and the true location of the meeting place. It happened to be protected by a barrier which was a slab of rock etched with the three tomoe of the Sharingan and centered with a black dot, wrapped with the symbols of a sealing jutsu that made her realize a password was required in the form of certain handsigns.

The slab then lifted itself and floated backwards to expose a flight of stairs, and after that, she and Itachi were finally in the temple's secret gathering...and there was its greatest mystery before their eyes as soon as they crossed the archway.

There lay two Uchiha fans painted once again on the wall at either end, in between being a written short history on the shrine's founding - but at the bottom of the frame was the great piece of stone with carved writing that she tried to read but somehow couldn't. It was old writing that only someone with a good eye could read...except...

"Itachi," Sakura finally breathed, "what exactly is this? All I can see is something involving the...Mangekyo -" She stopped then and there when the greater level of the Sharingan entered her mind, from what Sasuke had told her in some details.

_"It's rare and not seen anymore these days - except only my brother has it, and I've yet to even get it. Though he told me it was very dangerous and couldn't be used as often as regular Sharingan. Madara Uchiha had it even. It was one of the few times I'll ever thank Itachi for."_

Itachi nodded. "Yes, this is the Uchiha stone tablet which has all our secrets, but only someone with the Mangekyo can read it well."

"You told Sasuke about it."

He didn't look at her, instead keeping his attention trained on the ancient stone. "I did. It's a power to need in time of great distress, but it's also very dangerous." Then he turned his attention on her, and she gasped at what she saw there, rather than the normal tomoe pattern. She'd heard of it but never saw, knowing that it also had to do with the loss of his best friend.

_The pinwheel...it's the Mangekyo. He got it after Shisui died to stop the clan's coup. _

"I've used it only twice in the past. Nothing is wrong at the moment, but if it's overused, then your eyes will lose their light. That's what makes the Mangekyo Sharingan more 'special' than the average."

By the eyes losing their light, he meant _blindness._

"Did this happen with Madara Uchiha?" Sakura managed to ask, a little annoyed that his face didn't change except for his eyes narrowing by a fraction.

"Perhaps, but there's nothing recorded. Though, it is possible that he obtained the Mangekyo after the death of his younger brother. Both levels of the Sharingan can also do the one thing the Uchiha were suspected of but never proven: manipulate the Nine-Tailed Fox. As a result, it was believed an Uchiha could have been behind the attack, but it could have just been a spontaneous disaster, or that Kushina Uzumaki's seal had been so weak after she gave birth. Either way, there was no evidence my clan was involved."

This shocked her; that was why the Uchiha were kept isolated from the rest of the village - because of a stupid old legend and the clan's power - and it was wrong on so many levels. But the one who was to blame for this most of all was Danzo, the suspicious and paranoid bastard. _And the Second Hokage who had been scarred by the experiences with Madara Uchiha, if anything was factual._ And because Itachi sold Danzo Shimura out ahead of time, that was why Lord Third made him his successor.

_So, Danzo was the one who started the idea that if the Uchiha could manipulate the fox demon's chakra, it could be like the second Madara Uchiha. Damn him. _Sakura gritted her teeth and hissed. _Then I'm glad he's gone, paid for it, and here Itachi is now...but if only Sasuke had said he'd forgiven Itachi sooner!_

And then it was back to the talk about the Mangekyo itself and its risks of blindness from overuse, but mostly its danger besides that. "Therefore, I am glad Sasuke never got to experience it, even though I wanted him prepared. This power of the Uchiha activated due to extremely strong feelings of loss and heartbreak, even disappointment, which is why it's called 'reflection of the heart', though not everyone knows that. There are too many regrets in life, so when I found myself in these shoes one too many times, I took everything upon myself to ensure there was no more of that...but my clan, Shisui, and Sasuke are still gone. My brother is the greatest loss I ever recall having out of everything else." And here, his face was the mask of indifference to once again hide how he was really feeling...

..._because it was for the best; if he so much as let his guard down once, his heart would be torn apart all over again. _

Being a Shinobi meant no shortage of loss, sacrifice and learning from mistakes, but this was crossing more lines than one. She couldn't imagine living through all of that like he did.

"Itachi, I miss him, too." She reached and boldly took his hand into hers. Now she knew that he just needed someone more than ever, understanding why he wanted _her _besides the fact Sasuke asked him to look after her, their friends and the baby. Even so when she remembered what he said:

_"It is hard to love when all you do is give and get nothing in return."_

That meant he gave so much to Sasuke, lost him after their parents' deaths, and had been alone all this time. Now her heart really broke for this man. This man who was stuck in the past, was hesitant to move on with his life, and he wasn't alone, either. _I am, too. Sasuke...we loved him, and he wanted us together. He didn't want us to waste our lives mourning him._

So, that meant bringing down the ghosts once and for all. Sakura did so just now by turning onto Itachi, acting on impulse and her flaring core, and dropped her resting flashlight to the ground...resulting in wrapping her arms around the man she was marrying in a couple days, taking him by surprise altogether and releasing her tears for him. For him only now.

Itachi remained frozen in his place, stunned, before his arms came to envelope her around the waist. She hugged him harder as she rasped out, "We're tearing this district down together, but I've changed my mind about keeping up this shrine and that...damned thing." She nodded at the tablet, but he didn't turn, knowing what she motioned for. "It's caused nothing but trouble."

~o~

The final decision: the Nakano Shrine would go down with the rest of the Uchiha district, along with the stoned tablet itself.

And that also meant the Mangekyo Sharingan would cease to exist. Only HE would take this to his grave. There were other methods other than such a severe jutsu to your eyes, especially with the strongest user.

But Itachi lay awake that night, looking out the window near his bed and bothered by these thoughts. _To tear down a home...no, Sasuke and I may have grown up in those surroundings, but it was put upon all of us. We were all forced to confide together in one area, far outside this village. It was never a true home. _

Yet, it was bringing forth that sense of hesitancy once again, which he had no choice but to shove down because of his bride-to-be's words. His relief was enough to shove all doubts to the back of his mind and lock it for a long time. He had finally told her about the bloody secrets of the Uchiha, but not the "cure" for the risks of the Mangekyo. However, he was certain that her skilled hands could heal him without any need to take another's eyes, as it was impossible to do such a thing outside the clan...and that did include the innocent child who would NEVER know about this.

He had no intention of bringing this up to the public yet, not even to the construction crews, until the honeymoon stage was over. And Sakura told him it was the best decision ever made.

And here now, the day arrived.

Though, it appeared that they were due for a storm sometime in the day. Yet the plans were too advanced to be put on hold at the last minute. He could have it postponed until the great winds and such blew over, but it wasn't predictable. Which was why they would get this over with but try to enjoy it.

"Well, not what I would have wanted for myself," Kakashi noted with a click of his tongue behind his mask. They were both in the office, ready to leave any moment. And already, Itachi was fighting to not fidget, more out of enthusiasm rather than anxiety. Because this was a day he long waited for and never thought would come. He was here in a traditional black _haori_ for the groom, and on the back was his family's crest. It felt relieving to be out of the heavy Hokage cape, but these garments were still no lighter.

"Nevertheless, it's my wedding day. It is something that will be worth all of this trouble. First day of the rest of our lives...and I'm extremely happy," Itachi confessed. "But do you intend to pull out your book during the course of the ceremony if it gets boring?" He had to tease the silver-haired man who chuckled nervously.

"Oh, I hope not. I don't want to be turned off on the best day...of your lives. I read Make-Out so much I practically memorized everything. In fact, I look forward to Master Jiraiya's next edition. But not today. And speaking of which, I visited Sakura a little while ago and gave her something...special."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. It was rare that his former ANBU captain and one of his few closest friends and advisors could be so generous to give a gift to someone he considered cherished. "What exactly was that?" And the answer was something that he had never known about, because Kakashi had his reasons for keeping this to himself, as the identity of whom it belonged to after losing her.

"Something to match the kind, strong-willed woman she was, while telling her it was an honor to watch her grow...and that Sasuke would be happy. I wouldn't be surprised if he found a way to watch you both right now."

Before he could respond - and deeply touched at the silly sentimentality - Itachi found himself looking over his shoulder at the door which was opening, and there were Naruto and the others.

"Oi, Lord Hokage, it's time to get married!" For once, Naruto respected the title and with his signature grin that made Itachi crack a slight one himself, and Shikamaru sniggered as he reached behind his head to rub the back, while behind were slight groans. _This is a call to celebrate, regardless of any incoming disasters -_

Turned out he jinxed that thought for the first time in a good while, when the skies darkened behind them all through the window. "Oh, man, should have guessed," Kakashi said, sarcastically. "Not exactly a good timing...but they also say rain makes things grow, and it _does_." His only revealed eye winked.

Naruto refrained from groaning. "Oh, man, and everyone worked hard to get this day to the way it is, and now we get hit with a summer storm. And never mind it's worse at the beach shores."

He was referring to the end-of-summer tsunami which was very common each year - and that meant the winds which were picking up, soon to be followed by torrential rains which would likely cause flooding in some areas. Which called for the backup plan since the intention was a pleasant spot in the public park.

The guests weren't yet arriving, so there was still time to rearrange - and it was within the Hokage's Tower, in the great meeting place which had more than enough space to involve the needed people on the list, rather than just making it a grand affair that you would expect. He had to say the Yamanaka flower shop overdid themselves when he took in the arrangements at the altar where he would stand with Sakura very soon, at the canopy above their heads, and those lining the walkway which divided the audience in half and would be the walking space of the bride he anxiously waited for.

There was a pair of bamboo plants - where he stood with Kakashi beside him as well as Naruto - and both hung with a single flower ball of lush red and white roses to represent the Uchiha and take all's breath away; serving as the previously mentioned canopy were cascading greenery filled with white orchids to give an exotic touch. And that left the majestic plantings lining the aisle, filled with fresh ferns, pink roses, lilies and tulips, and green orchids and hydrangeas.

Marriages in this form were ever vital today as they were in the past. Though nowadays, home services were rare, and thus the venues would be anywhere to accommodate the ceremony. And a bigger community would be involved rather than just the families and the priest's entourage, followed by a bigger party celebrated with friends.

"Looks like Granny is still with the bride and her girls," Naruto whispered over to him just as he was nervously looking around at who was coming in: Hinata and her family consisting of her father, sister and cousin mostly. Inoichi Yamanaka and his sick wife who managed to get out of the hospital just this once to see her daughter's best friend wed, as well as the rest of Konoha Eleven and some of their families, finished with several top Jounin and members of the High Council - including Homura and Koharu. Not only was it personal for some, it was formal for others, but if he'd had anything to say about it, it would be solely friends and loved ones.

In other words: _there indeed are somber faces, only a few knowing the truth, and the rest having ideas given the timeline - even if the rest don't know she's having a child._

To distract his thought process, Itachi spent his time thinking back to the great fun he had the night before today, taking care to not be "smashed" in layman's terms. It took place at the bar deeper in the village, and of course there would end up being half-naked women as long as there was nothing inappropriate. But he somewhat anticipated it, as it was tradition for a man's last night being a bachelor. That also meant Kakashi had the red-faced time of his life.

And now today. Here, between the bamboo and rose ball arrangements, was the table set with the sake bottle and two cups, which was vital to the bride and groom taking sips before letting their families join - in this case, her parents were the only ones present. And there also were the food items which were left at a separate altar, which also held the rings.

_The sipping of sake to represent the exhanging of joy and sadness as husband and wife. _

And then the doors to the great hall opened, so that his bride walked in with her entourage.

~o~

Damn it all, it had started to murderously pour just when she was getting ready for the biggest day of her life.

Tsunade sure wasn't shy about her opinion, as always. "Somehow, I predicted this would happen, since it occurs at this time of year." She snorted and shook her head, letting the curtain fall back over the window. They were currently at the local inn, getting the bride ready, though this place was undergoing renovations, which meant it hadn't been ready in time for the ceremony; it had once been one of the places of choice between her and Itachi.

"You took the words out of my mouth, Tsunade," Mebuki muttered, holding the box which had her heirlooms. "A typhoon hitting the shorelines and reaching this part with rains and winds. A hell of a day for a wedding." Then she forced a broad grin when she held up the jewels for her daughter, who was currently in her kimono, to see. Looking at them made Sakura's heartbeat quicken. _Better to be excited than fatigued after everything._

Here she was in the white kimono printed with the bamboo and flowers she was named after. Her hair was loose and tied back into a small bun with curls cascading, and the golden comb was placed in. The earrings dripped without pulling her lobes painfully. And as for her makeup - and she seldom wore that stuff these days - it consisted of a light brown liner and the lids dusted with a soft green which sparkled a shade lighter than her irises. Her lips were finished off with a unique color named "orchid red" - and it gave them a voluptuous shape that took her off-guard.

"Billboard Brow, that's a whole new you. You might want more of this after today, though it's gonna be tough since you'll soon have a baby to take care of," Ino told her with a wink. She was in a tan kimono patterned all over with tiny flowers in rainbow colors; Tenten was in a simple light brown one while Hinata was clad in an abstract of white and purple lines. And Mebuki's was peach-colored with a marble-like surface. Which of course left Tsunade who was more than ready to get this show on the road so that they could go to the park before things got worse.

Where was Shizune, you ask? She and little Tonton were out there trying to get everything in order as a last ditch effort, and the pig was going to be the ringbearer which Itachi was amused of and agreed. Plus, Shizune was a member of the bridal party, too. Poor girl was gonna have a stroke so soon on a day like this! But it wasn't like she wasn't used to it...

"Okay, get this -" Tsunade stopped talking altogether when there was a knock on the door. "Damn it, who the hell could it be?" Angrily, she stalked over to open the door, and Kakashi Hatake was there. "Well, you got some hell of a timing, because it looks like the storm is gonna get worse." Tsunade dusted off her green botanical garments as she spoke.

The man nicknamed the Copy Ninja - and mentor of her, Naruto and Sasuke - was holding himself quite awkwardly. "Yeah, well, either way, as much as I hate to say it, it's gonna get worse even if you ladies are running late. Good thing the backup plan could be happening, which means you'll have to wait a little bit until it's done."

That meant the park was out of the question, instead of a warm summer day when the gods would bless them. The Hokage Tower was the second option, and to be fair, it was reasonable even if an outdoor wedding she'd dreamed about couldn't be permitted. _Guess it can't be helped. _"Ah, uh, that's not the only reason I came here," Kakashi added, walking into the room and taking his hand out from one of his pockets.

What it was caused Mebuki to utter a wordless exclamation and draw glee entertainment seen in Tsunade's golden amber eyes. And the bridesmaids were more vocal.

"Oh, Kakashi, that's a rose in stone I'm looking at!" Hinata gasped, face turning into the color she mentioned.

Tenten was more technical. "I'll say. Must have come from somewhere near Earth territory, if you can't find that in a lot of places."

Ino scowled at those words, shaking her head. "I'll say that it was worth everything there was, because it makes me think of a love worth all the trouble." Her statement seemed to make Kakashi flustered and hesitant before he recollected himself.

"It was given to me by a friend on the day I was promoted to Jounin, before she was killed in the last great war...and I think she would have wanted you to have it, Sakura."

It was fastened around her right wrist: a pink stone with an exquisite marble surface. It was set within a metalwork that resembled ancient rock, carved into delicate flowers and swirling vines. "Kakashi-sensei, I really love it, but I think I've been spoiled too much -" Sakura tried to say only for him to cut her off with a kind chuckle.

"No, Sakura, you more than deserve it. Believe me, it makes me think about you, and it's better to be worn by a real woman. You remind me of her in many ways, so it's like she's alive again. That's more than enough for me."

How do you respond to words like that other than with a twinge to your heart, the baby inside you stirring if not moving with your stomach around it, and a tear rolling down one cheek, followed by another? She forced out a croaking thanks before throwing her arms around him, Kakashi laughing and wrapping his own around her, drawing a collective "awwww!" from the women, before he had to say he was needed back with the Hokage. He flashed his signature thumbs up before he was gone in a puff of smoke which had them laughing and nearly doubling over.

Then the moment was interrupted when Shizune showed up, frazzled and damp a little in her sky blue kimono which swirled with ribbons of white, pink and dark blue. Tonton oinked in her arms.

"Alright, ladies, it's time to get going if we don't want the typhoon smashing this day before it takes off!"

Bouquet in hand - the bride's consisting of pink roses and silk cherry blossoms since the real ones weren't in season - and the bridal party with their summery, waterproof umbrellas over their heads, they rushed out and made way for the rented palanquins waiting outside, courtesy of the feudal lord. The winds had slowed down for now, but it was still pouring as though its life depended on it. Despite it...

_I'm gonna get_ married! _I can't wait; I can't wait! I never thought I'd be this excited again. _

**Immersion ch.15 inspiration: Itachi spent years doing everything to avoid regrets, though his greatest was driving Sasuke away, hiding it behind a mask of reassurance that it was for the best. **

**It's been hella difficult to describe the technical steps of reaching the Uchiha meeting place, especially with the meeting place being in the main hall and beneath the "seventh tatami mat in the far right", beneath being the gathering place. And then we see this stoned slab with the sealing jutsu. It's never shown in exact format, so you can see the problem. **

**I also hope I did it okay with Itachi talking about both the Mangekyo and the suspicions against the Uchiha with his part. It was hard, as it always is with asking yourself whether to include something we already know, and what to do differently. **

**I really took a big risk in letting Kakashi gift Sakura with a bracelet that was given to him by a friend (can you guess who?), saying she would have been happy the pinkette would wear it. I really hope it's not insulting, as it can be so when you hold something dear to you from a deceased friend. :(**

**Anyhoo, the stone from Kakashi is inspired by the Inca Rose Stone (a rare treasure of the Inca Empire). :3**

**R and R! **


	9. The Bride's Play

**Been so hard to do this chapter for a reason: a reveal in this chapter which will carry on into the next, and it had been done with such care I had help. **

Chapter Nine

The Bride's Play

It was one hell of an exhausting day, and it did leave her body feeling sore after all of that dancing as well as the good food - and Itachi surprised her by taking her to the hot springs afterwards, before they would head back home for the night; tomorrow, they were going out on their planned honeymoon.

_Home...it doesn't mean with Mom and Dad anymore. _

She meant the _Hokage Tower. _

The bridal couple usually moved in together after the wedding, so they would work on that after they came home from the off-shore vacation. Just the two of them. It was something she had planned on with...she stopped her thought process there.

And it was her mother to do the shouting of "hurry up, hurry up!" rather than her mentor, and thank the gods they reached the tower on time, when apparently everyone was there. Hopefully, they hadn't been too late, but they weren't. And when the doors opened, Sakura the bride was the first to go in, with her hair and makeup done, kimono sweet and spring-in-summertime, roses and silk cherry blossoms in both hands, and on either side were her mother and the woman who was going to perform the ceremony.

And of course, there was her father. Kizashi had been out and about, respecting the women's privacy, and he had been making sure the decorations were in order. He burst into tears of joy at seeing his daughter look like a real woman instead of the little girl he remembered. "Oh, well, everything is in order," Kizashi said after a brief but warm embrace and peck on the cheek that Sakura was more than happy to receive, "and now we can hurry and get you married. I was so excited, Mebuki, but now I feel like I'm going to -"

"You are NOT going to throw up before we even get started, idiot," she snapped, laughing after hitting him lightly behind his head.

Tsunade scowled at them both but said nothing, doing the honors of opening the door for them and threatening poor Kizashi into going ahead inside before he made a bigger fool of himself than he already did. _Lady Tsunade, you really have your way with getting things going, but I can't thank you enough. _

The ceremony was beautifully done, even if it wasn't outdoors as planned. The flowers didn't have a scent, but she was blown away by their appearance alone. Green and white dripping overhead, shades of pink lining the aisle, and there the altar was with green hung with red and white. It was a tapestry of summer..._summer love._

The word "love" came to mind when she found herself taking her place before the man who would be her husband.

Before that: everyone was stricken by the sight of her. Then people got to whispering about her, but she paid them no mind even though she was glad the attention was on her. She just focused on one person and one person only, and that was Itachi. Who was all handsome in his kimono as he couldn't take his eyes off of her...

_I never thought I'd say this, but that's starting to get to me. Sasuke was handsome, but his brother is MORE. I always noticed, but now it's making me..._

It seemed a female's weakness for aesthetics never ceased, right? But she swore that it wouldn't be all there was to this man who had been so kind to her and gave her a purpose rather than making her become another housewife, like his mother had been. And _hers_. That was why she had no more fears - except that meant a long, grueling challenge was ahead in different forms besides with each other.

She let herself be kissed on the cheek by either parent of hers, then thanked her girls for being here as they took their places in a small line behind her. As for her "man's" side, there was Naruto grinning at her and giving his thumbs up, while there were also Sai and Kakashi who rejoined the group.

Itachi never took his eyes off her, and that was when she looked into them better and saw IT.

That sparkle against the black in each orb...it was exactly the same as when Sasuke used to look at her. There was no way in hell you could mistake it for something else. It both surprised her and not. She fought to not let it overtake her, because they would worry about it after this, and she could only pray it wouldn't blow up like a bomb.

_That look along with the smile...it means one thing. _

And what it meant: Itachi was _in love with her. _

Sakura was so stunned she didn't know how to talk to him after all of this. She didn't want to ruin this day in case it went into a different direction. It caused her heartbeat to pick up, and in her thoughts, she almost lost track of Lady Tsunade's intoning of the sutra text.

It didn't need much to go into, but now it made sense as to why else he was eager for this day and the rest of their lives. Did Sasuke suspect? She doubted it very much, because even she never saw it or even considered it until now. Maybe it was subconscious, but it didn't matter anymore.

What mattered was that, for all she knew, Itachi was suffering in silence. All this time.

Inner Sakura was telling her that perhaps she shouldn't run from this and just face it, but it wasn't like she was gonna do that forever!

And here she and Itachi stood, in the center of the stage and in front of the altar while the rites were performed, with several monks who had come in. This part was the purification as well as bringing forth the attention of the good spirits, called kami. And when that was done, it was onward to the sipping of the sake, but for her sake - and the baby - she had to take only small doses if in the number of three. Groom first, and then bride, repeating in a pattern to the total of nine.

If she hadn't had a baby, maybe she could have gotten to enjoy this more, but that was a selfish thought. But it wasn't to solely enjoy such a fine beverage; it was originated at samurai nuptials, though the reasons were unclear other than to symbolize the happiness and hard times ahead.

At the altar, Itachi read his vows while she had to listen.

"Sakura, you're more than every woman, and you have proven it time and time again. I am honored to take you as my wife -" This was when she noticed the _endearment _in his voice, but did anyone else? "- and will not only care for you, but I will do everything in my power to keep you safe." He wasn't even mentioning the baby, which she was fine with, and they both knew it. Yet his words made the corners of her eyes prick with tears she struggled to hold back. "And that includes anticipating the arrival of a child we will protect together."

That was enough to make her shed the tears at last. Genuine, and it meant he was going to love the child even if it weren't really his. Once she started crying, Sakura loathed the fact she couldn't stop - and then he reached out with his hand to skillfully wipe those tears away which also took the stiff ones in the audience by surprise, even caused others to fawn as they had waited to see something like this. And there were those who thought it was the thing young people called love, while the squint-eyed ones believed otherwise.

Everyone knew she was having a baby, but it was believed to be _Itachi's_. Based on the pretense that he comforted her after Sasuke's death, which wasn't uncommon. And the response was a mixed bag, but not with her friends who were still supportive, and her patients who congratulated her while others expressed rightful concern.

Mebuki and Kizashi eventually came to be thanked during the vows, and they got to making spectacles of themselves when they consumed the sake. Now that this part had been done, it was offering evergreen to show gratitude from the kami, and she and her new husband gave them both a bouquet of flora: the sunflowers for respect - and secretly, passionate love - and the radiance of the sun, lavender for faithfulness, sweet lily-of-the-valley, and finally pink roses for trust, confidence and all the happiness needed. An assortment of summer palette, but with various meanings. This was enough to cement the next to final step of the ceremony, but before that came what she was waiting for...

...and what he had in his palm glittered like the sun and the stars in one. _Oh, MY!_

Never had Sakura dreamed that SASUKE would have even saved up for something like this, because not only did the vein in her finger thrum, but her heart began to beat so much she thought it would burst like a bubble. She hoped it wouldn't cool over time, because she was in too much love, knowing that Itachi had worked so hard to make everything perfect. Plus, to look at how his snugly fit around that finger of his; she never thought she'd see the day, either.

At last, the invoking of the gods who were part of the "first wedding" to mirror on a balance between husband and wife. This was also to call upon the bridal pair to work together if they wanted a good home and to have children - both of which were indefinitely going to happen without any foreseeable issues. For now.

With that, she and Itachi were man and wife, and it concluded with something that made the sparks fly.

Her husband had leaned in and _kissed her on the lips _for all to see.

Sakura Uchiha was in such a daze that she didn't know what to say to him as they both left the stage, hand in hand, smiling to those around them. This new Itachi Uchiha she looked at was a pleasant sight for most, while the rest weren't exactly ready to have a new era of emotions on display.

~o~

He had waited just as long as eternity to show her this as much as he'd anticipated today.

_She's now my wife. I'm pleased - no, _happy_. _

Not only was she wearing the ring he desired to see on her finger, while wearing his own now which had been placed on by her, the celebration admittedly was long and ended up tiring them both out when it was all over. She didn't get carried away with drinking the sake after the little amounts she had during the ceremony, which at first had been Itachi's initial concern despite reassurances from her that she and Tsunade had talked about it before this day.

At least Homura and Koharu were satisfied enough that they didn't give him any lectures, but even then, he wouldn't be affected. And they would think twice before they turned their cool venom on his new wife. It also would mean she would cooperate with them even if she wanted to avoid them or not; you could only put that off so many times.

The trip to the hot springs afterwards was enough to help them relax, though the rules were required for them to stay at their respectable separate areas according to gender safety.

Now that it was over, they were home. And he didn't mean her home where her parents lived. The tearful exchange after the party was an equal amount on both sides, but it wasn't like she would never see them again.

Jiraiya performing hilariously at the celebrations was more than enough to earn a red face of sheer mortification from his wife who no doubt would result in heated berates ending with wild passion, which wasn't something that surprised him. _Those two really love each other, and to think it started when she came back to take custody of Naruto, just as Lord Sarutobi selected her and Jiraiya together. Who would have thought it would be more than friendship on their part?_

He just hoped the same now between him and Sakura, as he attentively caught how she gazed into his eyes in a way that he was familiar with: she saw through his soul, which caused his hackles to be on the rise again. He was prepared for the discussion she wanted to have.

"Oh, I'm so tired I could go to sleep on my feet!" she said as soon as he closed the doors to the apartment within the tower. She yawned and covered her mouth with her hand, putting the other across her stomach.

Itachi chuckled. "I assure you, you will have all the sleep you need tonight, after what I've waited to show you..."

This meant she had to cover her eyes for him to put his hand on her back to lead her forward towards the direction of the surprise waiting for her eyes - and his - which he had never hinted to anyone, but this was crucial to what was now gonna be coming into their lives around the time spring was blossoming.

"...Itachi!"

What she was gazing upon now was none other than the baby's room with the painting of loving nature: the walls were brushed with birch trees and evergreens, even birds against sky blue - all of which appeared to be real unlike traditional woodblock paintings. The crib was the warmest oak ever seen, but the baby's bed wasn't the only feature present. "Itachi," Sakura repeated, leaning against him, and he couldn't resist putting his arm around her, "my God, it's so beautiful. You really outdid yourself and didn't think to include me."

She sounded like she was joking, but it was actually a serious question. "Perhaps, but I thought the less you knew, the better. I take it that you're pleased?" he asked.

"Pleased?" Sakura drew back and laughed. "It's the best room I've ever seen, and I'm glad you surprised me. That's two wonderful events in a day...husband."

_Husband..._

To finally hear her call him the title brought an indescribable joy as much as her reaction to the baby's room. He then leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead, since they were married now and an occasional form of chaste intimacy wouldn't hurt. She blushed a faint shade of pink.

"In that case, I'm very happy you love this. It'll be even more when the baby actually sleeps within these walls." He had to draw back. "Speaking of which, we have a big day tomorrow. Perhaps it's best we prepare for bed."

~o~

He had the baby's room made without even dropping a hint to the village or HER. She thought she'd be mad, but she was happy with what she'd seen.

He kissed her forehead after she called him her husband; the sensation that shot through her forehead was similar to a powerful, single heartbeat and wouldn't leave her memory. It was his way of saying thank you besides his words. Almost as if he were truly happy like she was speculating...

Though, it didn't explain why a single bed made for an _adult _was in what would become the child's bedroom. It was covered with a rich woodland background shadowed with leaves and branches, the colors being rust beneath soft tones of the beach. _Like nature being all that we need, and how everything comes and goes, happens as they should. _Sakura was now running her hand along the surface of the bed, reflecting back on the conversation right after her new husband suggested they retire for the night because they would have to leave after the sun rose up - but by bed, he actually meant something else other than _together._

"This is for you, if you wish. I thought it best not only for you, but also to be close to the baby in case any intruders could come along, even though we will set traps. You know how there can be extremely skilled Shinobi who specialize in springing them."

She agreed with being close to the child in case that did happen, since they knew so much on what to expect, but as for the "what's best" aspect, she was baffled as to why they had to have separate beds. They were married in name only, though she saw the truth in his eyes and had to ask him about it sooner or later even if her part was confused on what to do. It didn't mean they had to be apart like this. But she was too tired for such discussions, and so was he.

_He's really too giving for his own good. It's all he's ever done. Now I really understand what he meant that night when he talked about "giving and getting nothing in return". _

Maybe this was his way of avoiding any kind of physical intimacy, now that she thought about it. And knowing that she might lack some kind of drive while having a baby; on a deeper level, it had to do with his dead brother. Come to think about it, she still knew nothing about his intimate life, which was still one of the most sensitive topics to discuss between couples, especially regarding past relationships.

In the meantime, she and Itachi had packed up only yesterday, so they didn't have to worry about it tonight after those long hours of celebration.

And oh, wasn't this here a beautiful wedding night or bridal negligee? The slip reached the knees, being simple white and the bust vibrant with summer flowers, while the robe that would go over it was sheer lace all over. And it was MOM who gave this to her, saying that it worked every time on the man. It was sweet and innocent as well as seductive and revealing at the same time.

Sakura sat at the vanity that was placed in the room next to the door. It was a wood of rich brown nearly red, and the mirror was oval-shaped and framed with black metal. She gazed at the woman in the reflection, taking herself in the sleeping set and turning at every angle...even making out the slightly growing bump in the middle of her body. This brought a smile to her face as she traced the firmness which made her think about the little one who she was not only going to love so much - and was also extremely nervous since this was her first - but to protect with all her heart and being, and so would Itachi. He'd made it clear he was excited as much as she was; this baby was going to have a loving family rather than grow up within a clan that would expect too much.

They might not do the deed, but this could be something to turn his head. It was the least she could do for him, but as soon as she arrived at Itachi's bedroom down the corner, she held in her gasp at what she saw through the slightly cracked door. He clearly didn't expect her at this moment, for he had been in his sleeping robe, which was his usual black, but then he let it fall to expose his secret which might be the greatest he had.

She'd seen him naked before, but professionally. Though this time was the back, and not only did she catch the unbridled sculpture of his legs, she was burning to the cheeks when she stared at his shapely buttocks...and then north which was his back and broad shoulders, but his perfection was marred by what he told her had been the result of a long ago mission in ANBU that he'd had since shortly after his promotion to captain.

The engraving within the flesh expanded across his shoulders and ended in the middle of his back, appearing to have been done by hand, for the skin was a harsh red and appeared old, based on experience even if he never would have told her the "story". It formed a hexagram which horrified her based on the different meanings that came to mind.

_Intelligence hidden...or "brilliance injured"._

But who could have done this to him, brand him with a symbol that meant "darkening of the light"?!

_ANBU mission...it's too harsh to be just from an enemy. No one could even touch Itachi Uchiha that I know of. _

This would get them both in deep and spark maybe more problems than anything involving their new family life. But whatever it was, she was his wife and deserved to know.

**The wedding is composed of Christian aspects (such as the groom waiting for his bride and her party) and traditional Shintoism. The elements of the ceremony are also what happens in a Shinto wedding ceremony. Fun fact on that: these types of weddings in Japan are rarely done these days, not only having to do with the fact that marriage in the country is on the decline, but also that people are leaning more towards the Western elements of a wedding. **

**According to statistics at the present, Shinto ceremonies used to be at 90%, but since the 1990s, the percentage dropped to 50%. **

**During Shinto services at the end: "Within wedding prayers, the gods Izanagi and Izanami are often invoked. These married gods were part of the Japanese lore of the 'first wedding', and are called upon to reflect a harmonious balance within the marriage". (from Wiki on Shinto weddings)**

**Another fun fact, regarding the ring finger: having existed since the time of the Romans and Greeks, it has long since been linked to the touching knowledge that the fourth finger on the left hand had a vein which ran straight to the heart. Ancient Romans termed this vein as **_**vena amoris - **_**"vein of love". :3 (Though it is updated in the fact that there is no such vein, and that the heart is the organ for pumping blood, though it doesn't seem to stop the talk about the romantic aspect even to this day)**

**And yyyyyeah, if anyone wants to know what that is, look up "List of hexagrams of the **_**I Ching**_**" on Wikipedia, and it is number 36. I tried to copy and paste the separate symbols, but for some reason, FF won't allow me to. What is it, another web link to avoid spam? -_- I HAD to learn this way that it's not the same as kanji. All because I wanted people to see what this particular hexagram looked like. **

**REVIEWS IN MUCHO LOVING DETAIL! :3**


	10. In the Heat of the Night

**Warnings: past revelations uncovered will include mentions of dubcon and non-con, yaoi, and disturbing acts. **

**This is where "I'm sorry, sasuke" by hinori92 officially comes in as the latest line of inspired fics. Though not only does that story have what I just warned you about, it also contained BRO-CEST. :& for those who are sensitive to that. **

**That being said, this was one of the hardest chapters I have done. And I'm also sorry it took awhile longer again, if not by months this time. **

Chapter Ten

In the Heat of the Night

He could make do with a good night's rest and look forward to tomorrow and the next couple weeks - unless something serious happened, of course.

However, he'd left his bedroom door open for a pair of eyes who never made their presence known vocally...and he didn't acknowledge her in return, either. He was getting ready for bed, dropping his robe, when he sensed her without turning around.

She'd seen his age-old injuries etched permanently into his flesh, to form the characters which meant darkness overtaking the light, which was the opposite of what she was doing for him in the present. This was a thing of the past, but how he got it was ever fresh in his memories...

...and when she saw it many times before as well as now - and letting her glimpse all of his nude body - she only knew it was during an ANBU assignment, which was FAR from the truth.

~o~

_All his life, he had been trained to not show his emotions. His father made it real clear more than his instructors at the academy._

_He was scared the first time he was out there on the battlefield, and saw the scene from a cliff: every Shinobi weapon, every seal and jutsu performed, explosions of the ground...and every blood-drenched corpse. The stench even reached his nose and made him so sick he turned to throw up, and once he collected himself, he ran down to try and see if anyone was alive. _

_One ninja from the Hidden Rock Village tried to kill him all because he had _ninja tools_, no matter that he was still only a child...and young Itachi slit the man's throat just as his father came to his side. But even in his fear and confusion, the man who sired him and protected him, trained him, didn't even kneel down to embrace him. Just told him somberly that this was the ninja world. _

_Then his _otouto _came along in times of peace, breaking down some of his barriers, but even so, he had to keep them up as he grew older. His need to protect innocent Sasuke increased. _

_But the major issue was that his own clan was dissatisfied with their way of life, because of both Madara Uchiha and the Second Hokage, and now the Elders sans Lord Third who was against all of this. _

_He knew what kind of man Danzo was, so he should have known this would have happened._

_"Despite what he says, Lord Third agrees with me. He will do anything if push comes to shove, very similarly to me." Except he wasn't afraid to dip his hands in blood, more than Hiruzen. "Itachi, you are the only one who can handle this as a double agent for both your clan and the Leaf. The Uchiha will only lock themselves into a fate of annihilation, but since they have refused to reach a compromise thus far and no doubt will do so again, then so be it: their elimination will have to be done."_

_For once, he had never been so horrified and allowed it to show only in his widening eyes behind the old man's back. _E-eliminate the Uchiha?!

_And that meant not just the conspirators, but also innocent women and children to avoid seeds of vengeance planted...but also SASUKE. Who knew nothing about this. _

_"Lord Danzo," Itachi forced himself to say, "I won't agree to this. The Uchiha are dissatisfied because of the ghosts of the past. It shouldn't even end in bloodshed like this; what you're speaking of is genocide, and that includes innocent children's deaths like the wartimes, and anytime in these days."_

_And that earned the bandaged half of the man's face turning around to regard him without actually seeing._

_"...you refuse this mission and choose to die with your clan, do you? Or would you prefer a far worse fate in living as the last of the Uchiha while my ANBU take the initiative on my order? I will have no issue in taking this out of your hands, and then deal with you accordingly. But I will accept it on the night the surprise attack will be made..."_

_And it happened the next night, but as soon as he left, he rushed far away from the war hawk - and went straight to the Hokage's office to break the word of warning to Sarutobi. _

_"Danzo...all these years, I placed trust in him despite our many conflicts. I should have known he would do something like this." There was no mistaking the fiery rage in the Hokage's eyes. "In that case, this has given me my reason to decide he is no longer fit to be second-in-command. Itachi...forgive me for the tragedy that will befall on your clan. I was simply too feeble to prevent all of this, though Danzo was right that there was nothing to ever dissuade the Uchiha from the rebellion. If Shisui had still been here, he would have done what he intended..." Then his eyes narrowed knowingly. _

_"Itachi...would you know the truth behind his death that will remain between you and I?"_

_The young captain wasn't surprised he would have figured it out sooner or later, so he nodded and bowed his head, remembering his best friend had planned to use Kotoamatsukami to stop the coup, before Danzo took his right eye. When he said this, Sarutobi nodded with a hum of a growl._

_"It's Danzo to sink himself to this level. Now, then, please go and do what you have to in order to save your brother if not your parents or even what you can of the Uchiha. I will have my ANBU attack the Root while the chaos takes place. You have my thanks, Itachi."_

_If only he could feel humbled. It never should have been like this, but Hiruzen was right: if Shisui had still been here, things would have been different. _

_Just as he wished he didn't have to do what he did the next night that followed._

~o~

He continued to ignore Sakura who was still watching him, though wondering if she was going to make her move tonight or would just watch the show. He decided to do another turn so that she would see the entire front of him which would have a woman falling over and having the nosebleed of a lifetime.

He wasn't being narcissistic, but he was certain she might be admiring what she was seeing. This had nothing to do with his own thought process, but if a crowd were to glimpse, they would hold his bewitching appeal in high regard. His shoulders were smooth and firm as hills, his arms and thighs cut with tight, curved lines, his hips slimmed down, and his torso and abdomen concaved from intense lifetimes. There were scars which eventually faded as time went on, but others were visible both on his back and in his memory...

...and the man responsible was none other than Danzo Shimura. Though carving the hexagram into his back by hand was not all there was to it.

Sarutobi got the tip-off from none other than Itachi, and when that was done, he had to do what he had to in order to keep the clan AND Sasuke safe, though since he was only thirteen years old at the time - and should have known the opposite would happen anyway - he foolishly thought he'd trade his own body for _this._ It was something he had prepared for on future seduction missions when he was older, but in the foundation, there were no choices on any matter, regarding the welfare of your own body.

Being bent over a desk hurt - naked - but not as much as the intrusion and the harsh, blunt kunai which was produced and lacerated his flesh with the symbol of darkness overpowering light which was an irony of his life and what he knew might be after this. His body had trembled with uncontrollable waves as he felt not only the thin rivers of blood which trailed down the backs of his thighs, but the harsh hands caressing his smooth, lithe muscles before coming around to "examine" his manhood which wasn't yet fully developed and adorned insufficiently with black curls. He thought he could endure it, fought hard to since this was only going to be one time, but it made him feel disgusting more than anything he ever did - except that line would be blurred when it was over and the night grew late.

All he could think about was his little brother; was Sasuke home asleep? Or was he awake and waiting for his big brother to come back and read him a story, which was also a rare time?

It was painful to redress as he tried to hurry up and get away from the man who took his virginity. _It was either I follow my orders, or he did it...please pray this sacrifice I made wasn't for nothing._

He got his answer as soon as he arrived at the Uchiha district, and indeed it had been for nothing. He had turned on his Sharingan to assess that there were little to no signs of life. Horror froze his heart as he rushed through the streets and saw every corpse littering the earth, the blood painting the walls. His aunt and uncle who ran the rice cracker shop were counted among - and so was _Izumi_. The girl who had been infatuated with him when they were younger, but she grew out of it and they were nothing more than good friends.

Danzo went through with the extermination anyway. The man who took Shisui's right eye and Itachi's sexual innocence.

The Hokage and his ANBU were all there, and not only was the entire clan wiped out, there were several Root bodies, while there were more who were subdued - and there was only one survivor who was with the calmly furious Sarutobi.

_Sasuke!_

The child's eyes were glazing as he screamed his _aniki'_s name and ran his way. Itachi had knelt down, feeling like a puppet, but took him into his arms. Though he was overjoyed and wished he could cry - because his emotions were a wreckage at this point - he had to not. He loathed himself for falling for this, wished that there had been another way, like telling Sarutobi and THEN joining him in the fight; he would have to live with the results either way, which was what he was good at.

Itachi almost hadn't heard the Hokage say he was very sorry that he couldn't have prevented this, and told Sasuke that while he was relieved he and his brother were alive, he regretted not saving their parents and kin. Even said that the ones responsible for this slaughter would be dealt with justly and fairly.

_And the next day, I had no choice but to tell Sasuke I knew about this and tried to stop it...and he screamed at me, cursed me, and HATED me ever since. And I let him be with Naruto and his foster parents rather than me. _

Now he was sliding beneath the blankets, once again shoving aside the memories after a blessed day...but imagine the horror on his wife's face when she demanded the story behind his hand-carved hexagram. No doubt she would understand, but if she was disgusted he had intercourse - unwanted AND unwilling for Sasuke's sake - with one of the most hated men in the Leaf's history, then he was prepared to spend a long time without having it with her.

He lay on his back and was just reaching to turn off the light when he heard the soft knock on the door. Frowning slightly, Itachi turned his face halfway in that direction just as she was coming in before he could call back - and what he saw made him sit upright.

"Sakura?"

The slip graced her beautiful form, shimmering with her radiance, and her rosy hair was loose about her shoulders in curls like a waterfall. She thought she could try to seduce him, did she? Or...no, wait, it might not be that. "You look like a moonflower," was all he could think about, because the flower was not only a symbol of the moon in its name, but it also represented soft femininity, dreams of love and harmonized with chakra. "Is there a reason you're here tonight?"

She shrugged, pushing off the sweet robe and letting it fall to the floor to pool around her feet. "The baby's not going to come anytime soon, so is it wrong that I want to just share a bed with my husband?" It was an innocent question, though he wasn't foolish to not catch the subtle attempt at seduction.

The words were enough to make his body tingle, but he tensed and gripped the blankets as he stared at her without an emotional shred - not welcoming, not embarrassed, but also not turned off. She made sense, and while he was willing to allow her, he had to warn her. "If I say yes, you need to know that I'm..."

Itachi looked down and motioned with his chin, which she got the message of, but it didn't seem to stop her, for she walked further into the room on dainty feet.

"Do you always sleep that way, or is it only in summer?"

Not always, and winter was when he'd bundle up to the point when he couldn't feel his own old scars. When he told her this, she nodded and picked up that end of the bed covers, sliding beneath them without another word. "I should start mimicking that, now that I'm not living with my mom and dad anymore," Sakura said lightly, looking over at him with a little giggle, and now he chuckled.

"Well, I did say you're allowed to do whatever you wanted. Alright, my wife can sleep at my side...as long as you're good and keep to your end," he told her teasingly, reaching over and finally pulling that string to turn the bulb off. "Good night...wife."

"Night, husband."

~o~

_It looks like an island that hasn't been inhabited for a long time...until it's discovery a decade ago._

It was when she and her boys made Genin and were given their first C-ranked mission which was supposed to be a simple bodyguard task, like escorting old man Tazuna back home since he had been "away from home on business", and thought he would be attacked by bandits which was common...except there was so much more than he told them, and his country was so poor they wouldn't have been able to afford higher ranked assignments.

When Team Seven had passed by this island for the Land of Waves, it was the most beautiful sight ever seen. Tazuna said that place hadn't been touched upon or even spoken of since the tyrant of his home had conquered them. Not even the bastard Gato noticed it, and there was still plenty in these parts that hadn't been charted yet.

This place was eventually turned into a resort which accepted help from the outside and also thrived on nature for food, rather than using the land for anything suffocating and destructive, therefore making it one of the greatest paradise islands in the world.

_Welcome to Ryōka__n Island. _

Was it silly that it was named after their term for an inn of all places? But at the same time, it suited since it thrived on tourist attractions and nature's beauty which provided them with what they needed. And if they fell on hard times, their calls were answered.

They had taken a tourist ship from Fire Country's beach and headed all the way out here. Thankfully there hadn't been much issue other than the storms that were at sea, which Sakura had expected, and oh, God, did she get seasick and vomited so much that Itachi had to laugh at her and call for some herbs to ease her nausea, knowing what she needed.

He was such a considerate, caring husband, wasn't he? He looked after her well-being, and it was a miracle he didn't even get ill himself.

"I used to get sick easily at sea, but Might Gai is more susceptible than I am," he'd said, chuckling with his shoulders shaking. "It was amusing to watch him collapse over ship railings to let it loose into the sea."

The imagery was enough to make her stomach start rolling again.

And ahead when they first arrived: a streamline of palm trees which gave way to majestic foliage like back home in Konoha, and it was a pretty painting of dark green horizontal above crystalline turquoise. When you drew closer, you could see the sliver of gold that was the sand. And the docks were ready and waiting for the passengers to disembark.

Itachi just couldn't take his eyes off her, in her white dress which was minimalistic at its finest, with fringes washing over her exposed legs without a bothersome itch - a gift from Hinata - and in her ears were the trio of green crystals in a cluster, from Ino Pig.

And him: he was just sharp if carefree like her, and his white shirt wrapped around him, baring those arms and a good portion of his chiseled chest. And as always, the Shinobi pants and sandals, weapons hidden - on sealed scrolls, on both their parts since they expected to just be on vacation, but you never knew. _Last thing I want to do is fight on our honeymoon, and I mean enemy ninja. _

It also meant she was going to do what she planned, and that was having him break out of his shell in terms of his wardrobe, though that didn't include wearing something _feminine _to insult his manhood.

This island was home to many traditional-styled inns and hotels, as well as everything to do with nature. The brilliant thing was that there was no snow here in season since they were in the deep south of the world, except heavy rains and humidity - and that meant hurricanes were the constant threat as well as occasional volcanic tremors.

When they met with their guide, an energetic teenage boy named Tobei whose parents worked at the inn they were heading to, Sakura's breath was taken when she saw the many _torii _in the great lake which rested at the core of the landmass. Surrounding were roads and trails for hiking and viewing the water as well as the lush wild...and the sunsets which were splashed with jewel tones and delicate pastels. There were a few canoes out there, either fishing or just enjoying the flow and absorbing the serene energy.

"You and I will take a canoe out there one of these days, but I think I shall enjoy something more than just a view..."

The way Itachi told her that made her nerves thrum and the baby stir a little, causing her to put a palm flat over that, which he noticed and smirked.

~o~

"We hope you enjoy your stay here, Lord Itachi and Lady Sakura," Miyagi, the mother of young Tobei and wife of the inn's manager, told them cheerily as she led them into the room they would be staying in, and this place boasted serenity, privacy and tradition in simplistic luxury.

It was inspired by a trip to one of the oldest parts of the Land of Fire's forests which had historical value of the past, dating back to the post-Warring Era. Back then was a danger to travel lightly just to savor what the earth offered, but it was amazing what you could do with what survived.

The entrance to this inn was an abundant valley which glowed like a green jewel beneath the vivid summer sun. Itachi stood on the balcony and inhaled the fresh air as the breeze began to pick up. Not only did they have this majestic view, but they had their own private indoor onsen - and that included soaking up the mountain landscape. There were also the cherry blossom trees which were green only and not blooming the flowers, though he could imagine how these lands were lavished with the rosy, five-petaled symbols of early spring, covering the entire island in a sweet plague.

_There's going to be a festival on the water with the shrine entrances very soon, starting tomorrow and would last until the first day of the harvest season. _

The room they were given not only had their own private balcony and indoor hot spring, but traditional _shoji_ screens dominated the wall portions and windows, the doors being modern wood, and tatami mats covered parts of the natural floorboards. Chairs made of rattan were placed about. They were sharing a single bed for a couple, which meant that he wouldn't be able to keep himself under control...

Behind him, there was rustling which was his bride unpacking her belongings for the next couple weeks. Itachi turned to look at her from the corner of his eye, entranced by the pure white even though she wasn't a maiden, but white meant other things besides purity - and that didn't mean counting as the dead's burial garment. Innocence, except he knew she was far from that now. Though it could also imply righteousness and incorruptibility, which she precisely was.

"If there is nothing else, then I will leave you lovebirds alone. I'll bring your dinner by sundown," Miyagi told them, clasping her hands before herself and bowing her head. "I don't mean to boast, but I have a reputation for the finest _kaiseki_ you'll be pampered with." Her cheeks turned red as her hair, and she was gone in a flash, making Itachi chuckle. _Remarkable and proud woman, she is._

This _kaiseki_ she spoke of was a very sophisticated cuisine that dated back to imperial courts, having the power to calm and intoxicate the senses. He certainly looked forward to that, and every kind of delicacy was his new wife's pleasure.

"I like her already," Sakura said, and by this time, she was finished unpacking, though her feminine products and supplies remained inside her pack...and she struck him like an arrow through his heart at her actions which involved her white dress falling from her shoulders and onto the floor planks.

There was absolutely NOTHING left but her smooth arch of a back, slimmed limbs and a heart-shaped derriere which swayed without force. Rosette locks fell over that back and were pushed aside at random while she reached up and took out those earrings which matched her eyes that turned to lock with his when she told him why she stripped nude in front of him.

"I'm going to take a dip in the onsen. We had a long ride here."

_Indeed...a long dip for the rest of the day when we can worry about the rest tomorrow. _

Itachi's stomach tightened into a knot while his loins built up on the stirring of heat as he took in the rest of his cherry blossom's glorious body, from those proud, swollen breasts peaked with dark red, downward to her stomach which had gotten a little more surface weight - a result of the child developing in growth - and finally where she'd made a new bikini line of her pink curls, ultimately enflaming the reaction.

On autopilot yet retaining awareness, he began to unwrap his own clothes, shrugging off his shirt and throwing it to the floor, pants following, then walked towards her as she was heading in the direction of the bathroom which was to the northwest of the bedroom, her not noticing his equally naked body until he said her name and made her halt, turning around to finally see him. Her breath audibly hitched, her breasts bouncing a little with the action. He allowed himself to look her over for a little longer - not making eye contact with her, knowing she was looking him over the same way - before he finally told her why he was in the state she was in.

"I wish to join you, Sakura. If it's all right."

"You're already naked, so why should I say no?"

He laughed at her joke, but it wasn't funny. She meant it, said yes in a different way. Then she was turning her back to him again and walking into the bathroom. He went in after her - but what happened didn't involve intimacy, only something close enough.

He stood behind her, aroused but keeping it at bay, letting his desire course through his veins as he indulged in the sight of her trim, powerful body as well as running the exquisite wash through her sweet hair, over her body and finding the jeweled parts which were her nipples and her womanhood which electrified at his touch, making her arch into him and moan so loudly she could have made the enclosed shower area cave in on them. Her rear end pressed up against where he was hard for her, but this eventually called for something more because she rasped it out: she couldn't hold back her hormones any longer, and there once again was a solution to their dilemmas without actual coitus.

They quickly finished the shower and exited only to find themselves on the balcony - making sure there were no passerbys or small children - and she was bent over while he pushed himself against her left thigh from behind, humping dry rather than actually going inside. He had one hand alternating between her breasts, the other pleasuring her sex and bringing her to an orgasm while he furiously jacked his hips against that one.

Sakura threw her head back now and again, hitting his shoulder and finally wrapping her arms around them both to latch on for dear life as they reached the edge of the cliff, threatening to fall off of this balcony in their bliss. For some reason, the image was comical and could be a reality, but the consequences weren't amusing.

His seed squirted out and onto the backs of her legs, some going off and landing elsewhere down below; he could only pray a poor soul didn't get hit. His wife's juices coated his fingers, burning him and sweetening his senses. His length sizzled with an exquisite pleasure which traveled throughout his being. He was tempted to take them both back in for another shower so they could just carry on with that spring, but it seemed Sakura had something better in mind. She pushed her damp hair over one shoulder as she turned around to face him. Her face was flushed dark rose, her nipples still hard as pebbles, and there was a little trace of her nectar along her inner thighs.

"Itachi...why do you do this for me and not let me do it for you, huh?" Her voice was raspy from the deed, but her expression was hard and determined despite the satisfaction.

**Yeah, maybe some of you guessed what Itachi had to "give up" that night which he's lived with so far, or maybe not, but there you go: no easy or even a nice way to say it, since not one person will be not be sick from this - and he SLEPT with Danzo. :& But the rat bastard had no intention of keeping his promise, as we know. He's a snake; he's the real responsibility behind Itachi and Sasuke no longer being close like they used to be. **

**The moonflower was a vital symbol that also appeared in "Night Flowers", the first in a saga I did in the past. The meanings are as Itachi listed. :3**

**The island was inspired by many different places, just as the inn itself came from the Hakone Ginyu which is one of the most extravagant hot springs in Hakone Park, Japan. I swear to God it will KILL your lungs. XD **

**The **_**torii**_** in the middle of the water was based off of Miyajima, located outside Hiroshima, which also includes view-offering hikes up the mountains. Also, there is more hiking, fishing and even canoeing at Fuji's Five Great Lakes; we are finished off with the mentions of lavish cherry blossoms in springtime and thrilling summer festivals (which also take place in modern day Tokyo). :D**

_**Kaiseki ryori **_**is Japanese **_**haute cuisine**_** which originated from many centuries ago, is very artistic and uses seasonal and regional ingredients, to "create the perfect meal to appeal to all of the senses". :P Modern style draws influence from the Heian Era in the ninth century, twelfth century Kamakura Period in Buddhist temples, samurai warrior tastes in the fourteenth century, and finally the fifteenth century during the Muromachi Period involving the Higashiyama culture. **

**Mother Miyagi and son Tobei mentioned are named after characters from one of my favorite Japanese masterpieces, "Ugetsu" (1953), which tells the tale of two foolhardy men - and based on two stories in Ugetsu: Tales of Moonlight and Rain - who leave their families to make a better life. One becomes a samurai only to be reunited with his wife as a result of irony, while the other who is a traveling merchant and gets seduced into marrying a new wife, neglecting his own wife and child...only to learn that his new woman isn't what she appears to be. **

**My...God, this was one of the most intense chapters I have done in here, both bad and good. That said, please leave lots of good details - and please don't flame me.**


	11. Desire Me

**So, I began a new oneshot which will eventually go up in some days, but I confess it's challenging. Let's just say that it requires a certain mentality to bring something like that to life. I have it, but my life plate took a toll on my brain for that shot. **

Chapter Eleven

Desire Me

Sai was out again, with several other top Jounin, and Naruto went with him as well as poor Shikamaru, cousins Hinata and Neji, Tenten and Shino. That meant the best trackers and sensors, the best eyes, the weapons specialist, the best tactician, and finally the number one hyperactive who was considered next in line to be Hokage.

And here she was at home, her dad with her, and that meant some catching up which had been a while.

"Any news yet that I should know of?" Inoichi asked her as he sat down that morning at the table with his tea and the breakfast she made him. "Am I gonna be a grandpa yet?"

Ino thought she was going to blow her own head off if her cheeks were that red and burning. "Dad, you don't have to ask me anything embarrassing. Sai and I are working on it, but no luck yet." She sighed and looked out the window of the kitchen, to gaze upon the vegetable patch that was their family garden, and at the ambrosia which was an import from Wind Country, since the plant species was a desert and partially desert species. There were also sunflowers and lavender. Seeing them made her think about her forehead pal and the handsome Hokage who were off on their honeymoon, starting today...

...and soon, she'd have to go to her afternoon appointment with Shizune at the hospital. That meant talking about why and how she and Sai weren't able to make a baby, especially when her mom's condition was the same but would eventually get worse.

_And we gotta see Mom again soon. While Sakura and Itachi are gone, when we just brought her back yesterday._

Damn it, the rice was gonna dry up because she ended up being distracted! Luckily, Dad came to the rescue and helped her for a change, since he rarely was home.

~o~

"Itachi...why do you do this for me and not let me do it for you, huh?"

It was often being him giving her this beautiful paradise that so far had synchronized with her body which was at peace for the while, the aches having not kicked in yet, which made her think that Itachi had worked his magic. But like she said, it had always been him giving it to her, and he hadn't yet let her return the favor.

"I had hoped this wouldn't be a full conversation," Itachi said, "but perhaps I thought more about you and the child rather than myself. It's what it's been, and I thought we established all of this."

Her body was still coming down from its high. Her breasts were still aching, both from his touches and now from the tenderness. Maybe it was her hormones and he knew it well - or maybe it was the invisible force that existed between husband and wife who knew each other well like this - but she found herself wanting to give it back to him. It shouldn't even be a conversation, like he said!

Still naked and shivering a little, but not from cold, Sakura wrapped her arms over herself, covering up her aching breasts, and looked up at her husband who diverted his eyes away from her to look at nothing in particular. _Those eyes...it's that same distance when he's conflicted. He's at the crossroads again, giving away again without receiving much of anything. _

She decided to not respond to what he said and walked up to him, removing one arm from across her chest, reaching out and placing her hand in the middle of his powerful pectorals, where she felt his heartbeat which had been calm until it started to beat again, jolting with him as he did while his naked feet remained planted on the floor. Now he looked at her again, but his lips were in a thin line.

Words were not going to get them anywhere, so maybe what she did next could work.

Her eyes adverted over the polished lines and surfaces of his muscles, heating up at the perfect shine of his flesh, resting on the dark honey nubs in the middle of each pec, then down to the six sections of hardened muscle in his abdomen. She didn't look down any further, settling on taking him into her arms, wrapping them around his back, allowing his to envelope her and pull her closer. She turned her face in the other direction as he buried his into the place where her neck and shoulder met.

Her hands found their means to caress the smooth planes of his back...ultimately reaching the scarred section which caused him to freeze. She traced each line, wanting to show him that she didn't mind this, but it ended up being the opposite for him.

He quickly pulled away from her and stood straight. He looked at her but avoided direct eye contact.

"It would be wise to not ask me about _that_."

It sounded like shame to her own ears, and she wasn't going to have it. "Who said anything about talking anymore? Don't you see that I'm doing this on my own and don't care about your markings?"

Now their eyes locked, hard black against crystallized green. "Sakura, I know what it is, but I don't feel I deserve such..." He trailed off then and there as if at a loss of words for the first time. He hesitated before, but he usually knew what to say. This time, he didn't even pick up.

This was getting so frustrating now, after what they had just done, which had been so _magical_, and when they had just arrived here! "I'm done with the fact that you are just carrying so many burdens, maybe more than any of us. Just having everything thrust upon you even before you realize it when you get your headband and follow the code of the Shinobi." She reached up and used both hands to cup his chin, to make him look deeper.

"You have the whole weight of the village as Hokage as it is, so you shouldn't even do so much to that extent when it comes to someone you...love."

_I thought that my heart would always belong to Sasuke, and that no matter how much it hurt, I'll never let go of it, but now..._

It meant this man she married first out of necessity might as well be more, after all. For some reason, she wasn't frightened at all to admit it. She stopped being scared a long time ago. If she DID love him as he couldn't admit to her, then she just had to get him to finally be honest with her about his feelings, and what they had would be something that they would treasure.

Her imagination had nothing to do with it: her heart was officially beating for Itachi Uchiha now.

Now he looked at her with widened eyes and an audible, sharp gasp that reached her ears as if figuring out what she might be thinking. But before he could say anything, she did the one thing to shut him up.

She brought his face down to hers, pressing her lips to his for a bruising kiss that awoke the core and allowed the molten fire to slowly rise up. Her limbs coiled around his strong shoulders, his arms attached back around her tiny waist, and they were making headways towards the hot spring which was patiently waiting for them.

You'd think they would REALLY go at it like rabbits, but it didn't. Instead, she ended the kiss first and slid backwards until her back hit the rim of the onsen, her breasts floating above the water and her rosy hair around it. And as for him, he looked like a god who rose from the waters and advanced on her with the smolder of longing and devotion. The way the water licked and slid off his honeyed, vigorous fibers, how his ravenesque hair fell over both shoulders and his abs rippled...

Sakura welcomed the man she fell in love with into her outstretched arms, his head coming to rest on her swollen chest, first kissing and licking away the volcanic waters before briefly suckling her nipples, finally laying his cheek on one breast and relaxing. Her fingers wove through his sleek, wet hair and massaged the back of his neck, sighing blissfully with him.

_This is all the peace we need. _

~o~

_Her touches..._

_Her encouraging words of wisdom..._

_Her refusal to let burdens get in the way..._

_...and insisting that going to extremes for someone you LOVED wasn't always necessary._

Was all of this Sakura's way of telling him without words...?

Or perhaps...she looked into his eyes, which he'd always been aware of, and knew it by glimpsing into his very soul. Half of him felt elated that the burden was lifted off his soul because she knew, yet the other half wondered if she was just giving him what he wanted because she didn't want to be selfish, whether he asked her to or not.

He wanted so much to just break the long-lived silence and say those three words - so simple but so complicated.

Yet he couldn't even speak now, not with what she was doing to him, starting when she placed her fingers on his _scars_ and traced the lines. To feel the sensations on the rough lines was like he had been violated all over again, except she didn't know the true story. Now he wondered how much longer on their two weeks of passion and adventure he would be able to keep that secret...

And then she spellbound him with that kiss and led him to the hot spring, holding him in her arms and letting him lay his head and his lips upon her firm yet tender breasts. Her hands through his hair, worshipping him - just as she ended up worshipping his _body _in the bed they ended up on just as the afternoon hours were drawing to a close.

Itachi was in heaven. He closed his eyes and let her hands and lips explore his contours. His hair was spread out on the pillows as she began to kiss at his lips, the sweetness on hers being from the tea they had on the ship. Sakura then lowered her attention down to his neck, where his jugular was throbbing with blood that was electrified with passion. She nipped at the vein gently with her teeth; he inhaled and exhaled deep in his throat and out his nose. _Only a goddess would know what she's doing. _Then her tongue had its turn, licking at the skin of his chest muscles. He shivered, then uttered an open-mouthed grunt when her teeth grazed over his right nipple, the other being lapped upon with her tongue, and then as she slowly worked her way over his chest muscles, her other hand journeyed down south to where his loins were tugged together with the internal pressure of heat. She just ran her palm over his six-pack before coming to directly get lost within her husband's pubic hair. He hissed, biting back the curse and damned wishing that she could hurry and get to -!

After her lips and tongue outlined his abs, now she reached the source of his unquenchable aphrodisia. Sharply did he gasp when she wasted no time drawing him in after visually - darkly in the eyes - taking in the entirety of his length of seven inches, her cheeks molding in and out as she suctioned on the taut skin of his manhood. He let his lips be parted as he hissed and then moaned, her name escaping his lips like a mantra. "Sakura..._Sakura_..."

Doing something like this was something he never would have imagined she'd been ready for, and it was one of the things he'd only envisioned in his wildest dreams.

He arched his chest when his heavy balls softened just as his coil unraveled to let his load erupt into her mouth and down her throat like the hottest, most powerful geyser. His lids creased into the tightest lines he could have ever managed, his hoarse groans deafening his eardrums.

_Itachi Uchiha, you're a lucky bastard. This must have been how she felt when you administered the treatment on your desk. _

He felt like he was made entirely of gel when he came down from the fall of ecstasy. He managed to only lift his head and look at her, seeing her raise her rosette self to slide back over his body, spooning up against him on the left, laying her cheek on his shoulder and sighing with him. Her hand was over him again, caressing his body's contours before once again resting her digits within his pubes. He savored her touches like this even as he wasn't being aroused again anytime soon, and it didn't seem to be her intentions at the moment. They were both worn out to their bones and on the verge of falling asleep in each other's arms...

...and then they were both awoken by the sound of the door being knocked upon. At this time, the sun had dropped and left behind a portrait of dark blue and black, based with pink, red and gold.

"Dears, I have the meal set and ready!" Miyagi called out, making him chuckle. He pushed his frizzy hair out behind his shoulders and stood up, going over to the door and deciding to make the poor woman flustered.

"Thank you very much, Miyagi, but you can leave it outside. I'll retrieve it myself in a minute, given my wife and I had just gotten finished with the...onsen's land of euphoria and then two other places." This caused Sakura to bite her hysterical giggles and cover her hand with her mouth, her legs drawing up to bend at the knees. She reminded him of one of those classic nude female figures in tantra, which tempted him to go farther enough than they had.

And just like that: poor Miyagi giggled and assured him that she would be back later, and told them to enjoy. _Oh, a very good idea comes to mind, my little cherry blossom. _

Itachi heard her footsteps vanish, before he slid open the door and picked up the tray which had an irresistible assortment for two. Traditionally, a small glass of sweet wine or local beverage was served as a start, but Sakura couldn't have any more liquor in her condition, not even a small sip, so that meant Itachi had to gulp that down while she had the cup of green tea which came with.

As an appetizer, there were a couple bowls of miso soup, the main course being a _sashimi_ dish consisting of raw salmon, shredded radish and pieces of _wasabi _paste. When Sakura saw it all, her eyes glittered with stars, and he was certain her mouth was watering. Snickering, he sat back down with her on the bed, and it was hard for them to not jump on each other when her breasts swished to the side as she leaned over for her portion, as it was apparently difficult for her to not take her eyes off of his gleaming muscles.

**It's hard now to write Ino's side of the story, since I want her important as much as she can be. Plus, the thing with her mom being so sick. I could use some ideas as to how to advance them, as well as Ino and her relationship with her husband. **

**The traditional **_**kaiseki ryori **_**lists off these courses: a small glass of alcohol (usually sweet wine or local booze), then bite-sized appetizers, eventually with main courses from soup to **_**sashimi, **_**grilled dishes, and even deep-fried, but there is more. :P**

**Reviews appreciated as always. Thank you so much for those with the ones I got for the previous chapter. :3 I NEVER thought this story would get this much love. It's not every day. **


	12. It's in the Stars

**Forgive me for taking long again. Thought I'd do more of my upcoming Sasuke/Karin shot, but stuff happened. And also been trying to figure out what you will soon see in here. **

**I also ceased contact with someone who left a "most recent" review for a past fic, "His Chosen Bride" - and they called me a pitiful creature as well as themselves a realist, via PM, with these words if not one hundred percent the same: "You just hold for your childish beliefs despite them being proven wrong over and over again like this could change anything, but just suffer in a process. And still do not learn. Really, I hoped that if you understand and accept bad sides of the world, you will stop feeling as bad about them and became a more healthy person then you are now. But you did not, you pitiful creature...and this will be your problem, and not mine." (because they had not one good thing to say about some of my recent stories, always nitpicking and giving up after only a few chapters)**

**Despite what they say, I am STRONGER than they think. Yeah, I suffer, but we ALL do. -_- I just choose different ways to make it easier, but there are those in life who intrude and make it harder than it needs to be. We establish our own ways, and there are even more mature people who are still young at heart and "immature". **

**It's one thing to tell someone they made a spelling/grammar error, as well as small parts to revise, but it's another matter to dictate how someone else should do their own story. I mean, you're not the one WRITING it. Plus, if you don't like, don't read, like many say. **

Chapter Twelve

It's in the Stars

They didn't just spend a lot of their time in the room and hot spring; the next day, he took her out on the canoe as promised so that they toured the great lake and encircled the many red arches which bridged their world to the spirits'.

He rented the canoe for them, and then took them both to a wonderful picnic spot that was over one of the hilltops and beneath a cherry tree which didn't have the flora in season, but the green leaves glowed in the sunlight, and the red fruits called _sakuranbo_ were present. These wild cherries would be removed of their seeds and then processed as food preserves, so they weren't just enjoyed wild and raw like most fruits; the same applied to the fruits that blossomed after the plum blossoms finished their time.

Thinking about this national blossom his wife was named after made him think about certain culinary ideas when the flowers would return in the coming spring.

It was like being in a dream when the two of them floated above the water, taking in the many spots which was where there was a vivid red gateway on a small island. Here worshippers would come to pay respects, and this was what they were seeing today: the lake of Mizujinja. Even fishermen and several tourists besides themselves were making their offerings and giving prayer as they did so. The incense that reached Itachi's nostrils seemed like fresh greenery.

Itachi slowed down the paddle, standing up while he was doing the task, and admired their surroundings: the shores with the beaches, the trees smaller now, the silver-blue waters so vast that they were another world apart from where they lived. _If I had anything to say, this should be all we need, and we'd build our own home on these grounds, away from everything we've known..._

All of it was sheer perfection - the shimmering, satin-like surface of the water, the majestic green wildlife, and the otherworldly crimson arches making entryway from the other side to here and back - but not as much as the woman who was comfortably sitting in her position at the other end of the boat, the picnic basket at her knees, and her sweet hair tied behind her neck. The tranquil smile as she gazed around them, and then coming back to look at him maybe longer than at the scenery...

Eventually, they docked the other side of the lake, which had the great valleys of cherry blossom trees. From there was a magnificent view of the lake, and a good clockwise portion of the upcoming hilltops, the trees being tall and composed of exquisite bark, and the paths were smooth earth from pavement; it couldn't be helped that they would get trampled upon to become uneven.

There were quite a few couples ranging from the middle-aged range to the young, eager newlywedded, ending with a rare elderly pair who managed to survive all these years and were looking for a chance to feel young again.

A handful of families with young children and a begrudging teenager were also present, which was amusing to watch - and intriguing, since Itachi and Sakura were expecting. One kind had the well-behaved child, another with a squealing little one, and an occasional teenager on their best behavior while there would be another who wanted to be anywhere but here and sulkily put up with the family get-together they had "outgrown".

Sakura's eyes were sparkling with stars, but there was something else: controlled anxiety. She was nervous about becoming a mother for the first time. But he was confident she would be a wonderful mother, because you had to have the kind of heart she possessed.

Their spot was eventually underneath a cherry tree with the fruits barely seen from below, but the splotches of red against green were noticeable enough. And when he helped her lay everything out, he was impressed with how she went all out with the rice balls, the miso soup, the stuffed chicken and vegetable dumplings...but his mouth watered most of all at the sight of all the sweets, including his favorite tri-colored _bocchan. _The green tea flavored dango was present, along with a beautifully presented raindrop cake in the form of a clear crystalline water ball atop a green leaf.

Next few days was getting to know their temporary surroundings as well as Sakura pointing out the items that she knew she wanted to get for all her friends, not caring the least about herself...and her eyes were a single master in discovering what she knew her friends would love.

"Tenten is gonna rave when she receives this as part of her historical home collection!" It was none other than a _tsuba_, which had long since been a hand guard for the sword of samurai. It was made of iron, and carved around the slot were chrysanthemums, the symbols for longevity and rejuvenation - and speaking of longevity, there would come another symbol of the word in the form of a turtle made of bronze, because Might Gai's summons was a turtle, and he and Lee's shared motto was "eternal springtime youth".

Chuckling, Itachi agreed that this turtle statue - measuring up to the entire width of both his palms - was perfect for Rock Lee.

_And this...a living matter taken from our volcanic matter. _In the form of a two-foot-tall geode carving - smooth gray on the outside, the interior filled with raw crystals in many shades of purple. No doubt Neji Hyuuga would appreciate something that had value.

In this shop of special carvings and statues as well as rare finds for ancient weapons, there were a pocketful left to find which caught his bride's attention. Kiba Inuzuka would receive a gray stone carving of a dog which resembled Akamaru, and of course she would find something that was obvious enough for a certain blonde carrying a demonic version of these two creatures: _twin foxes of gilded gold. _Normally, these sly creatures would serve as guardians of temples dedicated to the deity of fertility, acting as messengers.

It was then that Itachi's attention was caught when he was handling the payments of these items, but he chose to say nothing with his wife present, having planned on surprising her since she was focused more on her friends back at home - and his opportunity was presented when she announced she was going into the clothing and accessory shop across the little street from here. "Don't worry, I'll be all right," Sakura assured him, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek before prancing out of here and leaving him with the precious cargo.

Thank the gods she didn't notice he was eyeing something that looked close to the real flower it was crafted after, but the eye would clearly see it was made of material that was produced from the earth's harshest depths. It was the symbol of innocence, devotion and silence in their tongue, one of many perfect offerings for a lost loved one...

~o~

Their honeymoon was so much fun that she never recalled having in ages, not since she was a kid before becoming a Genin. You never knew what you had until it was gone, and that was why you had to make each moment count so that you didn't waste time and had regrets later.

She and Itachi were doing just that.

Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Lee and Tenten were going to BLAST over their presents she picked for them with her husband's help. And she had to walk across the street to find herself in a place which had something she knew Hinata and Ino would love - as well as something she finally got herself which she was unable to resist after a single spray as a sample - and that was none other than clothing for men and women, besides traditional kimono and _yukata_, as well as jewelry, perfume and incense.

_Oh, my...Ino Pig, I found a jewel of the sea just for you. _Sakura held it in her hands, imagining this going into her friend's favorite lacquered black box painted with golden hydrangeas and red japonica, besides the opals from Sai. This beauty which would fasten around the wrist was of five simple silver settings, each placed with a natural form of abalone which was found inside seashells, said to bring about the hope of a new beginning.

Hinata deserved something more feminine in every day life besides on missions, though not enough to make her strict father scowl deeper and add more lines to his face. The rosette therefore found this gorgeous blouse which was similar to a kimono in terms of wrapping around the torso, showing off the curves in the right places, and fluttering around the arms like butterflies. The fabric was silky and white, patterned with black flowers as well as soft lilac ones.

"Oh, a newlywed, are you?" the nice old woman asked her, smiling so brightly that her teeth were shining - and they were yellowed with age. "I was married for many, many years to a wonderful man...before he passed on sixteen years ago from a plague that ravaged our island." Her face fell then before it was sunny once more. "Never mind any future doom and gloom; long may it last, dearie."

_Long may it last...who knows. But I know damned well that when the paradise stage is over, brutal reality will bite me in the ass. _

Aside from the blouse and the bracelet, Sakura had with her the most beautiful perfume bottle made of jade, which was carved with a dragon and tree branches with certain blossoms. Somehow, it reminded her of both Itachi and herself combined...and within this fierce beauty lay a scent that was nature after a fresh rain, made up of lilies, citrus, and a subtle hint of bamboo woods. She could imagine her husband being unable to get enough of her, for it wasn't too sweet to make you sick to your stomach.

She was leaving the shop with her new possessions just as Itachi was exiting the antiquities stand; there was another place like it next door, though it had paintings and wood scenes, along with framed specimens of insects from ancient days before humans came along. That gave her an idea for the three who were left, but it would have to wait, since they enjoyed so much of the day shopping.

On the day they were back here, her mission of O.P.E.R.A.T.I.O.N: Itachi Dress-Up would finally be in play. Sakura let the secret grin stretch to either ear.

Not only that, but her back and limbs were starting to ache. She was threatening to fall asleep, and it annoyed her, though Itachi refused to let that happen, announcing he had a way to alleviate her irritation.

"Allow me."

Sakura eventually found herself naked and laying facedown on their bed, and Itachi right behind her with the magic in the air, in her nostrils and on every ounce of her skin - _papayas, passionfruit, mangoes, apples and coconuts, all lush island fruits_ \- the aches slowly going down because he was taking his sweet time. There was a candle atop each table on either side of the bed, being the same scent as the oil which was skillfully caressed along her back and shoulders, her flanks, thighs and ass. She moaned each time a fiery wave rolled in her muscles, all of which made the entire front of her body twitch and ache in a better way than before. If she was going to get worse in the last stages of pregnancy, he'd better keep up with the way he was doing this now.

She rolled over onto her back when he announced that he'd rubbed everything in from sight, and showed him all of the above which he never seemed to get enough of: her perked up breasts which were tipped with hard, mad red, every expanse of creamy skin which was flushed due to his hands' work, and finally her brand new, slimmer pubic strip which she did this morning.

Partly, she was disappointed that it hadn't led to more liquid fire, but at the same time, it might be best since she didn't want them to tire out on each other so quickly.

The next night resulted in taking her body's excitement to the next level, though, after they attended a ceremony which was in one of the early days of the island's pre-harvest festival - beneath a cloudless sky filled with more stars than you could count, taking your breath away and to another place entirely. The newlyweds were in the crowd, though further back so that they could see the show and have their own private spot, because this performance was infamous for stirring up intimacy.

Up on the stage were two women engaging in this such dance which was influenced by exotic locale, both being in the lotus position as they gracefully flicked out their fans which somewhat matched each of their _yukata_. Both with commonly dark hair and eyes - the former long enough to reach their waists - but one was garbed in yellow featuring colorful wind chimes and rice plants, and the other in light blue covered with red koi fish and yellow chrysanthemums.

The flicking of wrists was done with such elegance and precision that Sakura wondered how the hell they could sit still in their positions to the exciting drumbeats and whistling of the flutes, as well as the _koto _strings.

"They're magnificent," Itachi breathed in her ear just as the women were swiftly standing up without stumbling and circling each other before twirling with their fans before their faces. The lavish colors of their casual robes were a kaleidoscope.

The dance as well as him were the drug to get her going later when they were back in their room, and the music was still echoing in their ears...and Sakura wasted no time reaching up to undo the sash of her royal blue _yukata_ which was printed elegantly with white and pink climbing roses, turning her back to Itachi as she did so, telling him to close his eyes, and when she turned back, he did just that, but there was also the light smirk on his lips which told her he suspected something GOOD coming soon. Smirking, too, Sakura stepped over to him, passing by and going to her side of the bed, opening the bottom drawer to reveal the special scrolls and the blindfold.

The scrolls were hand bindings that would tie the person to either side of a doorway, or anywhere.

What better way than to have him in front of the stars, where history was written, such as epic battles, the gods and goddesses, every creature - and _lovers?_

_Yukata_ opened up but remaining on her body, Sakura leaned forward and did the job of wrapping the blindfold around Itachi's eyes, then going right for his simple black garment's belt - damn it, he was going to officially get more than dark colors tomorrow, for sure - and opening the fabric to show his musculature, pushing it all off and ordering him to stand up and follow her. She took his hand into hers, leading him towards the doorway which led to the balcony overlooking nature and the overhead canvas of diamonds.

She had him where she wanted him in no time: completely naked now, everything on display, and with his eyes still covered as well as his wrists secured above either side of his head by the sealing ties.

Sakura circled him like a bird of prey over the small animal it sought, taking in just about every single line of muscle, absent of unwanted fat - and _loving _how his back scars were really just part of his natural beauty - before pausing in front of him and sliding off her robe from her shoulders, revealing herself in her undergarments before those were gone, too.

His blindfold was now off, but he was at a loss for words when he saw her nubile glory, enveloped here and there when she reclaimed her _yukata_ for the intoxicating dance she presented him.

Sakura held it high above her head with both hands, the invisible drumbeats present in her mind and pumping heart only, breasts heaving with each movement, and her hips swishing side to side. His eyes followed her every move. The smolder intensified when she whirled around to give him her back and butt, the shaking of her hips getting harder as she wrapped herself up in the dark blue fabric which ended up stroking her tweaked nipples in the process.

Itachi's erection slowly rose to life as he continued to watch her exotic dance that was absent of tune but the wind which slowly picked up outside and rustled the trees.

She picked up the pace, dropping the garment to the floor; it caressed her bare legs before touching the floorboards. She flicked out her wrists, loose hair flying out and being kissed by the breeze which found its way indoors. _Oh, boy, Sakura, never thought you had it in you, did you? _Her breasts were delightfully active with every angle she dipped into and twirled, even running her hands through her hair as she wiggled her lower body...

...enflaming the liquid desire which convulsed those little muscles. This powerful feeling which could be quenched temporarily only to be released with a fury.

It was a miracle they both might even get to sleep that night after she let him loose by the time her little number was finished, but Itachi ended up sweeping her into his arms and dipping her down low for one hell of a kiss that resulted in her holding onto his shoulder...and accidentally brushing against his scars there.

He stiffened momentarily before relaxing and picking her up to carry them both right to the bed.

~o~

"Itachi...you really got this for -"

"Sasuke, yes."

Just after everything was taken care of, they relaxed by enjoying nature, being in the room all day having searing erotic rounds without actual penetration, and she enjoyed learning how to fish from the river and the lake. Itachi told her this was one of the hobbies he and Sasuke loved doing as children before brutal life tore them apart. And when they caught the fish, they would either roast it in the woods or take it back to grill on their own stove.

He and Sakura did either one, not sticking to a particular, when they obtained their meals from the wild. _Like living easy as well as working to really get your survival. Just like the old days. I remember this was one of the challenges we went through during our training as Genin...oh, God, Naruto had caught a fish one time with his teeth, while Sasuke and I did just fine - except mine accidentally came off the hook right after I snagged it! Kakashi-sensei really had a laugh at all of us. _

And when the two weeks of fun and games were over, it was back to reality and responsibilities. That meant dealing with friends and comrades, the counselors Homura and Koharu - now that she was wife of the Hokage for real - and the baby who would be born in the early weeks of spring.

Speaking of her friends, they were all over the place with the gifts she gave them while her husband had to go back to the office just to check in with his secretary.

There were stars in every single one of their eyes, as well as a gigantic, nearly bone-crushing embrace from a handful such as Ino Pig, Naruto the loveable idiot, and Lee who had all the longevity he could need. The rest were grateful smiles and thanks. Which brought her to the last three remaining:

"Well, that just makes me glad the vacation wasn't a drag," Shikamaru said when he took in the carved wooden panel which depicted maple and bonsai trees against a cloudy sky; she thought of him since he loved to lay out and look up at the clouds when he stole a chance. "Can't thank you enough, Sakura."

"Yeah, you really know all of us too well," Sai added, admiring the portrait of lush watercolors she gave him: the bright red Shinto arch amid stairs leading to someplace heavenly, surrounded by bright pink flower trees, and the waterfall and river were brushed crystalline blue. And on the emerald landscape was a woman in red, carrying an umbrella.

That left Shino, who had a framed collection of the rarest prehistoric insects there were. His and the genius slacker as well as the artist's treasures all came from the same shop with the most unique paintings, wood carvings and preservations of past times.

Oh, and she didn't forget her parents: after the last precious tea set - an heirloom on her mom's side - was destroyed in an accident on Kizashi's part, he got more than simply an earful from his wife. So, this was their daughter's way of making them happy when she provided them with a brand new set of the kettle and cups, all made of sapphire blue scenery against white, forming a portrait of mountains, trees, and a peaceful village.

And now to the present, when she and Itachi were back home at the tower: an addition to Sasuke's memorial.

The rose was made of pure crystal, mined in Earth Country and in a small business that was a minor but important link between the Leaf and Rock Villages. The petals were so heavenly and lined with gold, while the stem was composed of gold with emerald leaves. The white rose was to honor a lost cherished one, ensuring that they were not gone forever from the heart and the memory.

"...this was what you hid from me out of everything else," Sakura breathed, stricken to her core at the perfection next to Sasuke's framed picture on her dresser in the baby's room, while the vine pendant was on display in this glass box filled with faux moss. This was so wonderful, with something from her and something from Itachi, the brother who still loved him...and Sasuke still did in the afterlife, if he were somehow watching right now.

"Hn." She looked at him, seeing the serene smile on his face - and of course, the shirt she picked out for him which was somewhat dark, but different than what she always saw him in. _And another which he is man enough to wear just for me; a real man can wear that color and own it. _

Her husband was in a royal shade of blue, which wrapped around his torso and bared his arms, but there was also another with sleeves for cold weather coming up. He looked down at her and gave that smile to her...but then it faded when she found it in herself to ask him the question, praying it wouldn't worsen.

"Thank you for doing this, Itachi, but was it done out of...another kind of love, besides the one for him?"

**Obviously, the sakura trees have CHERRIES as the fruits, but they are not like the cherries we know. You don't just eat them raw; they are smaller and more bitter, and you have to take the seeds out as well as process them properly to make them edible. **

**Mizujinja - "water shrine". Thought it'd be a great name. :) Hopefully it is just a coincidence that there is such a place with the name in another form of entertainment. **

**Out of all the known Japanese sweets and desserts, I finally first encountered what is called "raindrop cake" which was one of the most GORGEOUS things I had ever seen from the Japanese: a dessert made of mineral water and agar (jelly-like substance from red algae) to resemble a real raindrop, though first became known back in 2014 and has since been a sensation. **

_**Tsuba**_** are, as mentioned, hand guards for swords like katana. They protect the sword owner's hand from sliding into the blade as well as offer the balance of the blade itself as well as its usage when drawn out. **

**Foxes are one of Japan's slyest, most wily creatures. In terms of being Shinto shrine guardians and messengers, their god is Inari - the deity of fertility. They are always present at a shrine dedicated to Inari...and such is the case of Oiwa, the ghost of "Yotsuya Kaidan". Her shrine in Tokyo is called the Oiwa Inari Tamiya Shrine, in which two foxes are stationed at the entrance. **

**Two known Indian dances: the Chari and the Lavani. :3 The first is normally performed at weddings, festivals and celebrations, known for graceful rhythms (which ended up being the show Itachi and Sakura see), and the second is known for its powerful beauty (what Sakura puts on personally for hubby-kun).**

**The special bindings Sakura used are ones that appeared in the movie Road to Ninja, when she and Naruto were transported to the other universe via the Limited Tsukuyomi, and she was captured by Madara and Menma. Then Naruto and the Akatsuki (who were mercenaries hired by Tsunade) came to her rescue. **

**Now the fun is over - for now - and it's back to reality for our happy couple. Next chapter will have a hell of a long-awaited conversation. Stay tuned and review with LOTS O DETAIL! :D**


	13. Three Words and a Rising Moon

**"A Crow's Love" by xUchihaPrincessx - officially the long-awaited revelations! ENJOY! **

**Also, part of me was disappointed no one commented on the exotic dance Sakura did for her husband :( **

**On a lighter note, the chapter title is a combination of two different ones, "Three Little Words" and "The Rising of the Moon". **

Chapter Thirteen

Three Words and a Rising Moon

"Another kind...what precisely are you referring to?"

He knew _exactly _what she was referring to; she wanted to hear it from him, and it was fine time they talked about this. He wasn't looking forward to this since everything had been so well...

"I've known for a while, Itachi, but I had no idea how to ask you. Don't you think it's about time we talked about it?" she asked, lifting her chin up at him, but not in the indignant manner. Her face was serious, but not harsh. Just knowing where she was and wasn't going to walk away from this until it was settled. "I want to hear those words from you."

_Hear them from me...but will you actually feel the same way, not only give me some just for my sake?_

The words could not be allowed to slip past his lips, because the real damage would be done. "If I tell you, I hope it doesn't confuse your feelings." Her eyes widened by less than an inch or so as if by realization.

"...so I was right. How long have you loved me, Itachi?"

Rather than answer her right away, he decided to answer with another question of his own. "How did you piece it together?"

"I've known for a while. I knew it wasn't assumptions - at first - because I remember the time you gave me those flowers after...me and Sasuke's engagement. I didn't even see it at the time, because how could I?" she pointed out. "And at the time, you weren't my favorite person, and you know why." _Yes, you had no reason to trust me because of Sasuke. _"But now, after all the time I spent with you, I had been looking at you and seeing things...and I found myself confused about my feelings, but I was also scared to bring it up before. I think it's time now that we -"

Itachi chose now to interrupt her. "Yes, you are right."

Sakura folded her arms across her chest. "Why didn't you tell me before, then? I understand we had to get to know each other better and work together, but this is just as important, too."

And here they were in the baby's room, talking about this, and when they had just gotten home. "Sakura, you know this is what I am accustomed to: giving and receiving nothing in return. It broke my heart to let you go...but I had to do it for both of you. I've been in love with you since as long as I can remember, perhaps from the first moment I saw you progress into the powerful Shinobi you are now," Itachi answered. "And I knew that your heart was set for my brother, so I felt Sasuke deserved his happiness with you."

He closed his eyes.

"You see why I distanced myself emotionally while giving you everything you deserved? I meant every word when I said I genuinely cared about you, and that I didn't want you to be my wife only because of the baby and Sasuke's last wish."

There was the darkening of her eyes, just as they had been when he watched her take the white roses and single red one to Sasuke's portrait at the memorial. Though while they glazed, the tears weren't going to come anytime soon. "It took me by surprise, but we made our vows to be honest about everything we can. I've put all of this into perspective: if things had been different, there's a possibility it was just you and me instead of Sasuke and I...but nothing is in stone. We live in the moment and need to move on." She reached to take one of his hands into both of hers, but despite the warm comfort, he had to resist.

"Sakura, you chose my brother before and didn't have a second look at me, not that I fault you for your nature. Yet, it wasn't anything I could take a risk on; there had been a high chance you preferred him, and you don't force a man or woman to love you back. So I let you and Sasuke be, choosing to withdraw and close my own heart off -"

"- which is wrong on so many levels," she interrupted heatedly, taking his hand back into hers - and it was each hand which bore their wedding rings, the physical symbols that bound them together. "I know what it's like to put others before yourself, but like I told you on our honeymoon, you shouldn't go THAT far for someone you love. You deserve so much more than giving away."

In another time, he would have mistaken it for pity or sympathy, but while the latter was there, it was also what young people easily called love. They were admitting it on a stronger level that wasn't spoken about in the classic love stories or in the desperate manner hormonal young girls would.

"You want what I had with your brother. I know what it is now: it's _exactly just that. _I've known for a while, but I wanted to wait a bit until a day like today, Itachi. I'm so..." Her body was visibly trembling now, and it stopped when she took a few breaths.

"...I'm so in love with you I can't ignore it anymore. I still miss Sasuke, but he would have wanted us both happier than just doing this for his and the baby's sake; I know it. I don't want us entrapped in a loveless marriage in the end, or even take forevermore to realize it. We need to stop running from the truth."

_Stop running from the truth, and let everything have it's day. _

_Stop living in the past, exist for the present and the future. _

_Stop keeping your love a secret; what you've established with her is living proof that you can't keep it at bay. _

_You could have been with her the first time, but she is right when she says you can't wonder what could have been. There should be no room for regrets. _

_She is here now, and she is baring your heart with her hand and her words...and her own love she is now willing to give. She's not making any dances, just coming forth like the blunt blade of a knife. _

Itachi was overcome with his ardor - now shared with her, no longer one-sided - and took that hand into his, pulling her close and latching his lips hard and fiercely onto hers. His doubts and any more conflicting denials were all gone, because she was the only one to do this to him...

...and now his confidence - but also his preparation for her reaction - was in store to finally confess to her how he got the hexagram on his back, but THEIR child's room was not the appropriate place.

~o~

_We're in love - we're in LOVE!_

It had taken some dancing around a little, but everything was in the open. Rather than simply enjoying what they had without coming to the conclusion on what it really was, they got it all out while not dishonoring the one who brought them together.

Now both of them were giving to each other, not just one way.

The kiss was far more intense than usual; she could feel it in her body, and her heart was going faster than it always did. The cause was her new husband whom she fell head over heels in love with. Her husband who didn't so much as vehemently deny he had such feelings for her and, in his way, demanded to know if she felt the same way for him and not out of a sense of obligation. She latched back onto him with desperate need for the contact he was giving her. She laughed and sobbed with him out of sheer happiness that was something worth celebrating over.

But unfortunately, he had to break it off, breathing hard and rasping his words when he told her he had something to confess before things went further, and that he owed her this much - and pray it would be the last secret he could keep from her and anyone else.

"But not here."

So, here they were now: in the sitting room, before the fireplace, though the pit itself wasn't lit as the weather wasn't that much cold yet. And he admitted that he himself needed something strong, in case his tongue would remain tight despite his promises. Sakura insisted he not drink so much that he would pass out and not remember anything when he woke up.

"You know already that I sold out Danzo Shimura after I was tasked with the mission to eliminate my own clan - Sasuke included - but my knowledge of all of this destroyed my relationship with my brother; that wasn't all there was to it. Sakura, I did something to try and stop it, right after I informed Lord Third of what happened...and it's something I had to live with for the rest of my life."

Now she had a horrible feeling on WHAT that was before he continued. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth so hard she thought they would shatter.

"I begged Danzo to spare Sasuke if I couldn't save them all - not even our parents - since he said I do the job or he would send his Root, and it would have happened no matter my decision. So, I found myself in his office while the Root ANBU butchered every last member of the Uchiha, my brother hiding away, and half of me was murdered. Both my relationship with Sasuke whom I was greatly relieved to know was safe, and what my body suffered just to ensure his life. It was a price I had to pay."

So, this was what he could never tell Sasuke - or HER - if he wanted to: his darkest secret of all was prostituting himself to one of his superiors, who had gone behind the Third Hokage's back to issue the death warrant of the entire Uchiha clan. _All because of Sasuke - how could you pay such a high price for someone you -?!_

She remembered her words about going to those extremes, and it made her feel worse than ever. Now she understood how damaged he really was, how sacrificing was his life more than taking what he knew he wanted, keeping loved ones at bay to endure the darkness alone...

...but no. More.

She'd always worried for everyone she cared about, but now was even more. She'd known him for not revealing everything at once, sometimes considering certain things not important, but this was far greater than any of his other burdens. Part of her believed Sasuke deserved to know about this, and that Itachi should have confided in him as he at last did with her, though that wasn't her call, which sickened her if pregnancy symptoms hadn't.

"...Danzo should be out of our lives for good. For everything he did to you both, to anyone else - including his subordinates." She was thinking about Sai, who had spent his early years training in the foundation, but thank Lord Third for getting him out of there and putting him with Ino's family. "Being relieved of his position is too merciful. I wouldn't be surprised if he came back one day to cause more trouble."

Itachi nodded, jaw taut. "Yes. But if he does, I'll deal with him personally. If he gives one extreme reason, then it will be his life put out of our misery." His tone of voice was laced with poison and promise.

_Last I heard, Danzo was under house arrest. So far, Itachi has not given him a reason. But he deserves death for what he did...and I should do it myself for you, Itachi. Or BOTH of us._

"I want you to do that. Someone less savory out of our lives," Sakura agreed, more than happy to feel no regret about killing an enemy if it came to that - especially that horrid old man. But as of now, everything was behind them, and the nightmare was over for her husband. He stored this inside him for so long at the cost of his beloved younger brother, swallowed up his love for _her_ as his way of making it up for Sasuke as well as refusing to be selfish, but no longer would he receive nothing in return.

And as for her, she was working so hard to heal them both from a heartbreak of losing Sasuke for good, keeping his memory alive. _We're definitely going in the direction of a fresh start. _

~o~

Some weeks would pass, and the autumn season began to get cooler and cooler, the breezes picking up, and the colors were that of an exquisite woodblock painting.

The moon-viewing festival had come and gone, with none other than white dumplings styled after said full moon, accompanied with grass from the fields and chestnuts. This event celebrated the harvest itself and lasted four days. Sake would be offered in return for an abundant season. And while there would be some rain to replenish, the atmosphere would start drying.

There were many ways to view the moon: on the water and in boats - where the golden white disc's beauty would be rippled and reflected - while bridges were a magical option, and that would leave the park and settling on ordinary but special spots if everywhere else was taken. _Unfortunately, not everyone gets their chance, only next time._

He and his wife were fortunate to leave Hokage Tower, even if it offered a splendid view of the moon, and head down to the river side with her friends and several Jounin who were paired up. Lanterns were sent down the river. The latest of the couples were both Naruto and Hinata, and Ino and Sai. Finally, Sakura's parents - his in-laws.

The beauty of the moon was unparalleled - but it would always be a certain rosette next to him.

Just like on their honeymoon, she leaned into him, just as she spooned up against him in the comfort of their bed. There was nothing but the two of them, and he could only wish this kind of love was an eternity in bliss, though life always came to implode paradise. His parents had done a hell of an effort when they were alive, besides clan values alone. It made him wonder how Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno survived all these years themselves.

When it came to divorce, the means were simple and automatic. But if he had anything to say, it would NOT happen. He wasn't going to let this woman go, no matter what.

When the festivities were over that night, Sakura was the first one going into their room, himself following, and she was already working on the sash. He recognized the slow, sweet precision of letting her shoulders be bared first, then the dark blue fabric - the color bringing out the emerald of her eyes - falling down to expose more skin and her softer, more feminine undergarments which were soft lace in the form of a midline brassiere and a thin thong...something he _never_ thought he would see her do.

"Sakura...what is the occasion?"

"I want us to make love tonight. The hours are still young..."

Her seductive words were light enough to be carried off by the wind. Thrilling as they were to his manhood, he had to take it slow. "Are you sure? I thought I ensured no harm would come to -"

Sakura stopped him with a finger to his lips. "Everything is okay. I spoke to Shizune today, remember? I asked her if it was safe during pregnancy, and there hasn't been any risks so far. Plus, the baby is protected by amniotic," she reminded him, the description making his cheeks heat up.

Itachi had been very firm about keeping their child safe - to call it HIS was an altogether different level from when he married the mother - but she hadn't been wrong to him about anything yet. She knew what she was doing, even though she wouldn't be able to deliver the baby herself or even perform an emergency C-section if it ever came to that. Still...

_She asked for it._

And here they were now: he was laying on his back while she assumed the dominant role, and it was just like they had always done, but this time, their lower bodies officially connected. Words could not even decipher what he waited nearly all his life for.

Sakura was a sweet fruit in scent and in taste, just like the ones that were produced from the flowers she was named for - when tended to first before tasting, of course. Bittersweet was the word, but with his woman, it was every bit of sweet there was.

Her hips rotated along with his in a circular motion like the cycle of the sun to the moon and back, creating flaring daylight and then stars. Liquid heat encased him like lava rising to the high point of a volcano, releasing itself across the landscape to consume everything in its path.

At the highest peak, she elevated herself and threw her head back as she increased the pace. This offered him the view of her swaying breasts. He gave her a delightful sensation by straining his neck to kiss first the inside of her elbow, traveling north until he directly gazed upon that breast, kissing around it before taking the nipple between his lips.

_I had hoped she would refuse any more of this after I told her what I had to do...but no such thing. I was such a fool. _

Just as the golden moon found its way through the window nearby as it began its lowering cycle, the washing waves were enough to bring them to a soaking nirvana which helped them fall asleep.

**Itachi drinking while confessing to his wife what he did with Danzo to save Sasuke's life was inspired by a similar moment in "Victims of Peace" by Avenger Hawk, when Itachi confesses to his wife Izumi the secret, forbidden feelings he has for a certain "special someone" of his. **

**The moon-viewing festival is Tsukimi, which takes place generally in September. **

**I was torn between having Itachi and Sakura OFFICIALLY consummating their relationship - especially while she was pregnant - until I read a couple articles on sex during pregnancy. If a woman doesn't have a history of miscarriage, certain issues like abnormal bleeding, infections, etc., as well as no STDs, it was absolutely okay. Plus, the baby is protected by the amniotic fluid and the mucus plug which prevents infection by closing the cervix. **

**Ranting aside, they're at last a real couple with their feelings affirmed and their bodies truly linked. :'D **

**REVIEW IN LOTS O LOVIN' DETAIL!**


	14. The End of Autumn

**I finally put up the planned Sasuke/Karin story, which ended up being split into three chapters, "A Deadly Affair". I'm very proud of it, and it is different than this story is going in terms of tone. Anyone who knows "Fatal Attraction" will know what I am talking about. **

**This chapter was more complicated than usual, because I am certain we are less than ten chapters away from the end, and I need to address certain important issues which are none other than single women and their children in the shaming society, as well as a certain Kabuto Yakushi. (There is NOT gonna be a Fourth Shinobi War in here)**

**A guest recently complained about this story (even going far to say it lacked typos and spelling errors in previous stories, not like I haven't noticed and gone back to fix those mistakes!) and also went far to say that they were going to be disappointed that there will likely be a Fourth War with Kabuto involved again, but (minor spoiler) there is not gonna be such a thing. The person added that Danzo isn't much of a stupid idiot to resort to pedophillia - but if you think about it, and I do NOT condone such things, it was used to exert power rather than sex. -_- **

**I also took off the "hurt and comfort" aspect of this tale's genres. Because of this person. **

**Originally was a movie called "The End of Summer".**

Chapter Fourteen

The End of Autumn

Their marriage, so far, was incredibly successful.

Ino Yamanaka never thought it would really be this way, and who would have?! Her forehead friend really had what she needed; she could also say the same for the man Sakura married.

She was also haunted by what her best friend confided in her about, and Ino swore to take it to her grave. What happened was Itachi's business, but he shouldn't have had to suffer through all of that just for...!

It just went to show that life either as a Shinobi or as an ordinary civilian was never fair. Even when it came to your loved ones. Which was why she had every reason to have no regrets, no matter what it was - even failing to save her sensei, knowing he wanted her and her boys to move on, be happy and remember him - and helped Sai live like this. He'd seen a lot when they were younger, even losing the one he was close to calling a brother when he had no living family left. Her dad lost friends and comrades.

Ino was laying across the examination bed in the Konoha Hospital when her thoughts ran like this. Because she really needed to know the chances of her and Sai having a kid, but she was certain one factor was too much stressing and "hard work" over this.

_Maybe we're trying TOO hard, after all._

"There's nothing wrong at all with you, Ino," Shizune told her as she sat down on the stool, looking over the clipboard. "I mean, you're the same kind of healthy as Sakura. Your menstrual cycles are always on time - except you're sometimes a week late due to extreme levels of stress. That's been happening a lot lately, I've noticed, since the last four months. Could be that you're overexerting your expectations." The raven-haired woman had a sad look on her face as she knew why this was, as much as the blonde.

"Yeah, but I don't want Mom to miss out," she admitted, looking down at her flat stomach, exposed by the crop. "I don't want to regret knowing she's not here to see it..."

Shizune laughed lightly. "I talked to her the other day. She was hoping to save this for when you came to see her again, but she says if the chance is missed, she'll go on knowing it will happen eventually. She doesn't want you obligated for her sake. You and your husband just need to let it happen on its own."

Her throat had gotten sore, but it was indescribable to how happy and relieved she was, though it would take more time for the guilt to slowly subside. She might feel better all the way if her mom said these words herself, but bless Shizune.

Just like what she found for Sakura while in Kusa again, after hearing the rumors that were leaking about as a solution to the problem in Konoha and the other great nations.

That issue had to do with single women with children, and damn it for the answer not being found before her friend got married - though she and the Hokage were a match made in heaven unexpectedly.

It was intimidating to raise a child alone, and being looked down upon for it never made it easy. It took strong will to survive, but it was another thing to be happy with such disgrace and humiliation. Finances were an issue, especially throughout this world, thus the mothers and children were most vulnerable. It had to do with the fact that women were still seen as inferior to men; it could be that it had always been that way, since the oldest wartimes long before the Five Great Nations settled down.

_This culture of shaming all because of how families come in different forms...it's bullshit, if you ask me. There should be little or no more irregular jobs just to meet ends, no need to hide any complications, and no being afraid to ask for help. _

_That also means the children don't have to be victims of bullying by their peers. _

She should feel regret for this not being found sooner, but it would help other women in the future. She was going to participate in this, and it wasn't like she couldn't have the balls to make people listen to her.

~o~

She was so damned glad the second term would almost be over. But it also meant her body had changed so much since then. It was evident just as the season of lush, fiery colors was coming to an end.

The body pain was occasional, though it wasn't as bad as before. Sometimes, her feet were so swollen that her husband would kneel in front of her and massage them, using the special ointment which was of sandalwood and exotic fruits - from the island resort - and that meant her time for maternity leave was getting closer. Lady Tsunade even clucked her tongue when she reminded her.

"We're not gonna lose you, kiddo, but we're definitely gonna miss you for awhile. Though, don't think Shizune and I won't be checking up on you, or those friends of yours. And you'd better take care to not do too much training; that means any accidents can happen," the well-endowed blonde had warned, and that was the last thing Sakura needed. It wasn't that she didn't have what was left of her chakra for training, but no chances could be taken.

Besides the swelling, a line had begun appearing on the skin that ran between her navel and the top hairline of her pubis. That, along with the little stretch marks on the backs of her thighs. But cellulite was something that could be handled.

Looking at those imperfections, some women would feel self-conscious because of the desirability level, but one time when Itachi saw her naked, he didn't show any trace of disgust. He admired how she was evolving along with the baby, and often would kneel in front of her to turn his face away so he could lay his ear and cheek against her protruding abdomen, quietly whispering that the baby was doing well, and that it was happily sleeping.

And then, one day when she was with his current secretary, a young woman named Suzu, she nearly dropped the documents for the one thing that Ino Pig was to thank for - _the details to share with the High Council, regarding a community center for single mothers and their children. _

The Hidden Grass Village was responsible for this inspiration, but it was not something that was publicly known to throughout the great nations, and they let it leak to Konoha because they were allies. They were all too willing to help, but financially would make their work cut out for them.

Back to this moment: she felt the baby _move_.

"Oh, God, Suzu!" Sakura exclaimed, slapping both of her hands over that spot. "I _felt _it!"

How do you describe a sensation like this? It was kind of like a whirlpool that electrified that entire area of your body. It was pleasant and not painful. Damn, her hormones, for she felt the tears prick the corners of her eyes. And the girl noticed, for she set down the tea service and rushed over, asking first if she could have a feel.

"My lady, that's wonderful! It makes me want to have a child of my own all the more," Suzu said, a faint tinge of pink coming to her cheeks. Her eyes were glittering as if thinking about a possible love of her life - or someone potential. She was a sweet girl, admitting she was intimidated by the Uchiha when she first was appointed as his secretary, though slowly gained real confidence when his new wife came in to help shape things up a bit.

"How many times do I have to ask you to not call me 'my lady'? When it's just you and me, it's Sakura."

Suzu came from a civilian family, having wanted to become a Shinobi, but her stern father had done a damned good job telling her that women were best suited from the frontlines and the use of blades and chakra. That pissed the rosette to no end; the man had no right to dictate his daughter's life. If she had met him a long time ago, she would have given him a piece of her mind.

As for Suzu's appearance, she would have been mistaken to be the relative of a feudal lord, or maybe said lord's daughter, with the way her ebony hair was in the elegant, taut updo with a light green ribbon. Her kimono-like dress was mauve lined with red.

"Just what exactly is going on in there?" Itachi called out to them from the main room, through the opened doorway. He sounded a tad impatient, but that was because of the loads of paperwork today, which was one of those days, especially when the big meeting was approaching.

Sakura couldn't keep it in. "The baby moved!"

There was a pause, and moments later, he was standing there with a look of great pride and enthusiasm.

In a flash, he was in front of her, Suzu stepping aside on instinct to watch, and there he was kneeling in front of her as he always did: with his ear and cheek placed on the surface. Then he surprised her with the most beautiful POEM she had ever heard - and it was one of those that new parents often came up with for the new addition on the way.

_Anata wa uchi de idō saisho no shunkan_

_(The first moment you moved within)_

_Anata gata doko de shitte imashita_

_(I knew where you were)_

_Anata wa yukkuri to, seichō shi hajimeta to shite_

_(As you began to grow, slowly) _

_Anata wa fushigideshita_

_(You were a wonder)_

_Otokonoko ka on'nanoko - sore wa jūyōde wa arimasen_

_(Boy or girl - it does not matter)_

_Anata no gaiken ni tsuite ōku no shitsumon ga arimasu_

_(There are many questions about your appearance)_

_Anata ga ōkiku nattara dono yō ni narimasu ka_

_(what you will be like when you grow up)_

_Anata ichi-ri jaarimasen_

_(You are not alone)_

_Haru ni kite, anata ga tanjō shimasu_

_(Come spring, you will be born)_

_Hana ni atarashī me_

_(A new bud to flower)_

_Yumetokibō ga mitasa rete imasu_

_(A dream and wish are fulfilled)_

_Namida wa kanashīga, ureshi-sōde wa arimasen_

_(Tears will not be of sadness, but joy)_

And tears were sliding down her cheeks as the words touched both her heart and the back of her stomach where the baby was stirring as if hearing what its _father_ had vocalized to both child and mother. She brought her hands onto his which had placed themselves on either side of her stomach, not minding that the other woman was watching with a heartfelt glaze in her eyes, too.

It had to be serious again when Itachi cleared his throat and arose, saying they still had a lot of work to do, and that celebrating would come later. But the mood was pleasant the rest of the time.

~o~

Just before the season came to an end, there was a mixture of good news and bad news, being the best and worst kind.

Winter was on the horizon now, which meant that snow was going to arrive in the near future, killing everything in its path and blanketing it with a pristine picture at the same time.

On the good news note: Naruto Uzumaki was to congratulate along with Hinata Hyuuga, Sai and Tenten in their capture of Kabuto Yakushi at one of his hideouts, just as the frosty season was looming. Given he was more snake than man, bordering on a creature of legend, it appeared to be natural that his body couldn't tolerate the frigid weather like the animal whose DNA he had in his system. Which proved to be an advantage for all of them; this information had been obtained by their best spies in the Black Ops.

The four tracked Kabuto down to the border between the north of Fire and Grass Countries. A powerful seal was enacted to keep him in place, similarly to the Four-Pronged Seal which kept the Nine-Tails within its host. Then Tenten did the job of imprisoning the spectacled snakelike man within a scroll of her own, while Hinata had the privilege of hitting a major chakra point to knock him unconscious until he was brought back to the Leaf Village.

He was kept in a sealed cell, even bound up and blindfolded, which was what ANBU did with their prisoners. But he also had Ibiki Morino's interrogation team's work cut out for them, for his brain was such an intensely walled maze, hiding a load of intel besides what Orochimaru had.

_Damn it, he had nothing further on the Reanimation Jutsu. _

He did provide the numerous identities of the Shinobi he reanimated, but he was too tight-lipped on how to stop the jutsu. Or even the rest. He had such blocks that would take weeks or months at the least to crack. And the Hokage hardly had the time to come down himself, especially with what else had been on his plate besides this victory of imprisoning who had been on the verge of becoming a major threat.

The Uchiha compound was at last being taken down, and it had been smashed into many pieces, except for the police headquarters. That alone would serve as a memorial for the Uchiha as everything else would go down into ashes, and there would be a new school for children who didn't want to be Shinobi. They would expand the horizon, and it wouldn't finish in a heartbeat. _There will also be advancement of technology, since it's always coming longways in each generation. Not sure if I will still be alive to see it._

Besides the renovation of the old Uchiha district, the challenging of the ancient laws of women being unmarried with children, and the second era of snake man being imprisoned but being a pain to crack, tragedy had struck in the form of the family of his wife's best friend. The arrangements of white roses and chrysanthemums gave the hint away without spoken words.

Ino's mother, Iwa Yamanaka, had finally passed on after a long battle with a cancerous ailment.

**Quoted by Yukiko Tokumaru, head of a non-government organization which helps families in poverty in Japan: "We have this culture of shame. Women's position is still so much lower than men's in this country, and that affects how we are treated. Women tend to have irregular jobs, so they need several jobs to make ends meet."**

**I at last extended my research on single women being shamed for having children either when they never married or are divorced. The fact Japan's economy is going downhill doesn't help, either. These women can even go to extremes to hide their conditions, such as the use of makeup and jewelry to give the façade that things are good, especially to friends and relatives.**

**The poem for the newborn was inspired by one that Blue Kitsune found online, "Talking To Child in Womb, A Boy Or A Girl, Pregnancy Poem". :3**

**Yups, Kabuto is finally captured, but I promise that is NOT the end of it all. More to come, with maybe three or four chapters left in this tale (hopefully)! I got a badass but enraging surprise in store as to what tricks he has left up his sleeve. **

**I intend for the big climax to happen by spring, in perhaps the next chapter coming up, so it will coincide with the BABY'S BIRTH - yup, minor spoiler, but no gender reveal yet - and so I could use some ideas from some people as to why and how it takes so long to have Kabuto crack open in the brain, and what techniques were used. **

**REVIEW! :D Lots o loving detail, I always say. Stay tuned!**


	15. Forever Darling

**No excuse for keeping you all waiting, except the truth. **

**I did a couple brand new short stories, "The Haunted Camellia Lantern" (based off a famous Japanese ghost story), and in progress is a short oneshot which is kinda similar to "Child of the Tree" but VERY different, like flip sides of the same coin and was inspired by "White Zetsu Metamorphosis" by Light Seeker 01 (in my oneshot "Child of the Tree", I made a typo with the author's name and kept the words in a single one, if that makes sense XD).**

**In response to SomebodyLost, Ino's mom was mentioned LONG before this chapter, so yeah she's been here awhile. (ch.8 I can definitely remember, for one) And as for Sakura telling Ino about Itachi's ordeal, I think he would have let her tell only one person if it made her happy - as long as said trust was not breached by telling more than one person. **

Chapter Fifteen

Forever Darling

With Ino's mom passing away, Sakura had to really be there for her best friend who was a melting wreck supported by her husband at the funeral. And though it was smaller than the services of their fallen heroes, the people who loved her were there - as were some allies of the Yamanaka - but it was reserved far more personally than any public event in Konoha.

Ino was a mess, sobbing uncontrollably in Sai's arms, clutching on his tunic so hard she threatened to tear it by the seams. Behind her, her equally grieving father fought hard to keep his tears in, so to not look like a child in front of his comrades and friends, which Sakura still personally thought was pathetic. When it came to friends and loved ones' losses, a man should never hide his tears. _Just as Itachi never should have at his brother's memorial. Men and women share the same human emotions..._

She held Itachi's hand in hers as they stood together, and both had their turns on what to say - and for once, he wasn't as formal as he was before the entire village, which marked another surprise change, since he was doing this for both his wife and her best friend.

"I personally didn't know Iwa Yamanaka, but she was a decent woman, loving wife and mother. She was no doubt a hard worker. There...is never enough words to explain how much she will be missed. It's never easy to speak of such feelings, not even myself. This isn't going to be formal, since she - for once - wasn't a Shinobi, but even that status doesn't always make one strong..."

What better way to speak from the heart?

When it was her turn, Sakura really shed tears and could have sworn they froze when it hadn't even begun to snow yet.

"With a beginning and an end, leaves fall before new life springs anew, and even with the passing, the memories live forever," was what she could croak out without pausing to hiccup. Some people thought that it was the pregnancy hormones, but it was mainly her end since her best friend's mother was like an aunt to her, as was her mother to Ino. They were like a somewhat tight family.

The reception to follow was mostly for family members, and then cremation; the ashes in an urn would then be given to Inoichi who hesitantly accepted them. It was difficult to see Sai's face being somber and a little more ashen than he was, since that woman was like a real mother to him.

This was just one way to end an abundant season, while everything else was dying around them.

Winter eventually arrived, and it was a mix of beauty and pleasure with cold and pain. Because of one personal death, the time finally arrived. It also meant second term for Sakura Uchiha which got a little easier as the final term would soon be on the horizon. Symptoms aside, it meant something far more comforting and exciting in itself.

_It means warm fires, warm food, watching the snow, snowball fights, and of course being held in your husband's arms. _

Much of the north would be blazing with snowdrifts, the south being mild as it was close to the ocean, and in other parts, it was a cross of being much colder as time went on. Here in Konoha, it was just that with the last one. Also meant warmer wear. Good thing her husband thought carefully about these things when he first became Hokage; who the hell could tolerate wintry frost and ice while out on missions and survive in just the uniform cloak as protection?

And she just HAD to have an appointment that day at the hospital, even seeing all her old patients - some leaving, some regulars, and others new - while smiling and saying hello, even asking them how they were doing. All the while displaying the visible roundness which was beginning to stretch out, and she had no problem beginning to cradle it, because she was enjoying this experience despite discomforts.

"I'm really jealous of you, kid, because I'm gonna be seeing you so big you can barely walk - and that also means the runt in there will kick so many times you won't get a break," Tsunade joked, running her hand over the firm skin, the sensations making Sakura laugh, too. "It also means you and that husband of yours get to know the sex."

_Gonna wait up on that. Because we don't care if it's male or female. _

"Not looking forward to more and more bathroom breaks," Sakura said bitterly, because the baby would push against her bladder as it continued to grow. "Short breath, some leaking milk, and who knows about false alarms." Which would indicate either real labor or the warning she said.

Her mentor laughed and shook her head. "If I don't say it enough, you have it lucky and are handling all of this well. I think I could really kill people if I had my chance before," she said, and this was the first time in a long time that she spoke about the baby she lost years ago. This made the rosette decide that she should maybe ask her again but tread carefully.

"You still wish you had been a mother, _shisou?_"

For a moment, she was concerned she went too far, but thank the gods there was no sensitivity, though the slight mist was there in golden amber. "...yes. But I've learned to be content with what I have now. There's no sense going back to change anything. And it's not like I don't have Shizune, Tonton - and of course, Naruto, you and this one." Tsunade then put her palm on the surface of her firm belly, where the child was floating around.

Sakura felt a little tear prick the corner of her eye, because she couldn't explain to this woman how much those words meant, and the elder could see it all through the windows called eyes. "This just makes me feel like a grandmother."

~o~

"Kabuto Yakushi."

"...ah, Itachi Uchiha. Or Lord Fifth, Lord Hokage - does it really matter which one you prefer?"

The man was in a straightjacket - that snake attached to his body and squirming beneath, writhing - and blindfolded. He was here personally, and he could deal with this one as security was far better than it used to be. All it would take to breach anything now would be someone on the inside, which was a very slim chance.

He ignored the question altogether. "After many weeks of attempting to get through to you, perhaps you can provide an easier way than wasting our time like this," Itachi stated bluntly. "But if you ask for any conditions, it depends if we take it into consideration."

There was a chuckle. "Knew you wouldn't be straightforward right away. But it's still very generous, though I know the rest would rather see my head on a platter and my body thrown to be picked at by the dogs. That's what you want, too, isn't it?" Kabuto asked with a smirk. "I wouldn't even ask you for too much, since all I care about is research."

"Research into areas which do nothing but destroy lives," Itachi answered, the edges of his teeth and tongue dripping with ice. "Asuma Sarutobi, for example. You didn't even comprehend the damage you have done to his own students who grieved for his loss, and your jutsu as well as your usage have ripped their wounds all over again. If you want any deals, and since you have done so well in giving away the identities of the Shinobi you've reanimated, you should consider making it easier for all of us -"

"Don't you mean for YOU? If I were you, I'd be thinking about a possibility that I can give you in exchange for no execution."

Itachi knew better than to fall for such a trick. "There is no way anyone will take your word, least of all me. There's no doubt you wish to level the village, but you haven't given your reasons, unlike Orochimaru. He intended to gain every knowledge and jutsu in the world, creating destruction in his wake, and thus far, you have shown you are no different now than he ever was. But why do you wish to pick up where he left off? Honor his wish, or something else?" He allowed the Sharingan to come on.

Kabuto snickered as if sensing the action. "Oh, the Hokage hasn't had much opportunity to come down and see me personally, but now that you're here, you're going to infamously torture me with your nightmares? I look forward to what you once put Lord Orochimaru through before I came to his rescue. That time he tried to take your body for himself just when he was reaching his limit..."

"Just as I was looking for an excuse to kill you for everything you've done, since you are a copycat of your dead master and _worst_."

"But you're not going to at this moment. You're keeping me alive long enough until you get EVERYTHING out of me, but you must have figured out that these barriers in my brain are too much for your interrogation team to bear." A devious chuckle followed by a slight tremble of the body. "You know that with my current body bearing snake data, I'm vulnerable to winter weather. Use your chance with your personal methods here and now...if you don't want me finally loosening my tongue about the identity of 'your' child's real father."

It was at that moment his entire body froze on the inside, like the coldest of northern atmospheres.

_Kabuto, you -!_

"What the hell are you going on about? What do you know about my family?" he found himself snarling, clenching his fists at his side.

Another snigger. "Word gets out past the Hidden Leaf Village, Itachi. Only a few people are smart enough to put two and two together, especially with the story behind you marrying your dead brother's fiancée. The fact you _comforted _her after her man perishes? I've done the mathematics. We are going on seven months now, with the baby perhaps due while the cherry blossoms are in bloom?" Kabuto asked coyly, tongue slurping briefly at his lips. "Makes me wonder if Sasuke knew before he died, that it's possible -"

Itachi chose now to not give this snake the chance to finish, for he wasted no time weaving the hand signs and then raising one to slap over that mouth, silencing him as well as activating the seal to keep him that way until he saw fit. No one would know except the few to entrust with the secret.

"I am leaving now. Speak of this when this seal is released, and you will suffer most severe consequences worse than death. This is for the sake of protecting my family. I am the Hokage, but they come as top priority this time. There is still time to deal with you, Kabuto." He turned on his heel. "I am returning to my wife who is my reason for living and feeling more alive than I have been in my life. It's unfortunate you don't know the value of this kind of love. Perhaps next time we talk, you can shed some light there..."

_It's perfect...use the matters of the heart when it is unknown with this man. Every enemy has reasons, and I'll put him under _genjutsu _for certain next time to make him speak - without making him look into my eyes. Time has been wasted today except insults. _

Only Kakashi, Neji Hyuuga and the rest of Konoha Eleven would know about the identity of the Uchiha child's father, including Jiraiya and Tsunade, Homura and Koharu. But the group could NOT extend until certain issues were completed.

"If anyone asks, just say he went too far with his insults and wasted nothing but time," Itachi told them all, and it was affirmed.

Now he had a VERY pregnant wife to get back to when the day was over and the view of the snowfall was at a perfect timing. Just as soon as the baby was born, they were leaving this tower for a more...family-friendly residency in the village. It was her idea, and he thought it very pleasant, especially for the child.

There was his beloved cherry blossom, wearing a warm red kimono-like garment with a fabric that protected far better against the snow and cold. Her hair was in a single ponytail beneath the nape of her ivory neck, her skin slightly flushed...and there was the outline of her protruding stomach, perfectly rounded as she neared the end of second term. She was just so exquisite and irresistible, and he watched her prepare the fire with the steaming tea in the cups and the miso to warm their bones sitting on the table. Shivering, he closed the door behind himself, getting her attention.

"How did interrogation go?"

He sighed and shrugged off his cloak. "Still trading insults. He's still stubborn against the mechanisms. Perhaps I should have made more time to go down there, with reconstruction of the Uchiha district and the possible community centers..."

_A new school for non-Shinobi children, said community center, the police station and prison as they are, and perhaps new shops. It's becoming a reality, and when winter is over, the speed can increase. _

He could just see his and Sakura's child growing up in a far better time than before. If only Sasuke could see it now...

Sakura clicked her tongue and shook her head. "As long as he is here, nothing could go wrong, but I am bothered as much as you," she said, walking over to him, taking his cloak to hang on the rack. He watched her do it with a content smile; this was one of the things he loved to come home to every day. Seeing as she'd prepared a meal for them and a warm fire in the most subzero of environments.

"How have you been today?" Itachi chose to change the subject, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"Doing just fine. Ino managed to come by. She's doing...kind of okay since her mom died, but she comes here when she can, and Sai with her. I think they're watching the snow fall at the local inn and spring. And Naruto said he and Hinata were going there, too, with her father's permission..."

He hummed and took her into his arms, leading her over to where the fire was burning, the blanket of snowflakes falling beyond the window, and the meager but satisfying meal waiting for them. She curled into him and rested her head against his chest, while her belly nudged against his flat one, letting herself be wrapped in his embrace. They could just fall asleep like this...

_It's so hard to believe that the day itself is fast approaching. I only hope that I won't have too busy a day to be beside my wife when she gives birth._

~o~

That damned Kabuto just continued to frustrate them and frazzle nerves - including her own - but she was certain that things were finally going to look up, since her husband said that while the rogue medic was weakened by winter's life, he wasn't a threat. _Serves him right for letting snake information be in his bloodstream to throughout his body. _

She just hoped that their guards wouldn't be too lowered after all this time and all the failed efforts to break down those mental barriers...but her husband privately told her that hope wasn't lost, and patience was a virtue because of his plan.

"I'm going to put him under my usual _genjutsu_ \- without making eye contact - and make him tell me how to release the Reanimation Jutsu."

That had to be the best idea he ever had, though it begged Kabuto's future if not the death penalty. One day, before winter drew to its end and the plum blossoms would be coming soon - marking Ino and Sai's first anniversary - he told her what he managed to get Kabuto to talk of, and with witnesses in the forms of Kakashi, Ibiki Morino, Inoichi, and of course Neji...and the ones who participated in the capture: Naruto, Hinata, Tenten and Sai. There were no words to describe too much as to the man's early life with no recollect of where he really came from or his real name, since Kabuto Yakushi had been given to him.

_No real identity, was molded into someone else and was made a medic just so that enemies wouldn't suspect a thing from him - until here in Konoha, at the Chuunin Exams when he was gathering intel on US..._

It explained why he took from Orochimaru: to make himself into someone else on his own, because he was still astray even now. It was sad, but it excused NOTHING that he ever did.

Which was why Itachi intended to go through with this, and a better way being when spring was on the horizon. In the early days of the Hanami Festival; she got to thinking that he wanted to take this delicately, and anyone who didn't have closure could use it. Though it didn't mean _everyone_ was willing to agree to this. Sakura couldn't help but feel worried about this...

...and suddenly, a certain someone came to mind.

_What if he has _Sasuke _among the ranks?_

Did she WANT to see him again when wounds were healing, when she found love with his brother? How would she even tell him everything?

She decided to distract herself by continuing to prepare for the baby's birth, relaxing and letting herself just endure the final stages of this pregnancy, and help her husband with the final arrangements of what would set the new stage for the Leaf Village. The non-Shinobi school in making and the community center for single mothers and their children...

Come spring, slow construction would pick up again.

The flower-viewing finally came around in its refreshing glory. An event which dated back a thousand years when nobility savored the trees with their majestic blossoms and even wrote poetry about them. Where sake, green tea and even _sakurayu_ \- boiled water prepped with pickled blossoms - were drank, along with personal picnics with family and friends either under the trees or at the best view they could find.

She and Itachi were fortunate enough to find a place here beneath a tree which overlooked the small dam of water serving as a river, sided with the walls crawling over with ivy, and there were Naruto and Hinata with her father, sister and cousin as well as a couple other members. There were others who were also clamoring to get the best spot, and some were unfortunate to not have the best view of the trees, or none at all, which made them disappointed. _A competitive event, just to have a great time. Much more than it was millennia ago. _

For those who weren't able to see the cherry blossoms, they were able to go to the park of plum blossoms which were often less crowded; it was a good spot for some of the elderly. She'd been there a few times before, but the spots of what she was named after were the best and more exciting.

This night happened to also be her birthday, and somehow, she felt things getting closer and closer, such as a certain due date. When she told Itachi this, he just smiled and said he looked forward to it, even would not hesitate to leave his desk and be with her throughout the ordeal.

He also surprised her with a birthday gift that she couldn't help but cry over. The molten green jewel was the _exact_ same shade as her eyes, cut in a marquise and placed in gold, wrapping around her right ring finger and measuring from the base to the knuckle. The deep pool of emerald spoke volumes of how loving someone forever was romantic...

_I am NEVER going to take this off, either. _

Just as she never took it off when, two days later and while the season of _hanami_ was still at its peak, the contractions finally hit her while in the office. It happened so fast when she was waiting for her husband's afternoon tea to finish boiling, and when she cried out, she almost touched the stove, being rescued by Suzu who shouted for someone to get the medics inside...and for Lady Tsunade.

"OUT OF MY WAY! MY STUDENT RIGHT THERE!"

Oh, gods, the pain of it all when she had been made to get out of her maternity dress and into the blue gown from the hospital which was brought to her. Sakura was excited that the day finally came, even two days after her birthday - _the baby and I are going to be so close together! _\- and during one of the greatest events in their heritage, but as the pains increased, reversing the insides of her muscles and downwards to her birth canal where she was dilating, she wished it was over.

Her cervix had become so soft and thin that it would make it only a _little _easier for the child to leave, but it was no easier on her as she was the one suffering this agony; her husband was beside her as he sometimes kissed her and assured her that she could break his hand if she wanted to in order to release some of the tension. The idea seemed tempting, but she'd rather break the sides of the bed than her man's hand.

The long hours passed on into the night, and just before the midnight hour, the cries were in all of their ears as well as the parents'. Sakura slumped backwards with relief, finally wishing she could go to sleep, but what prevented it was both the baby's wailing and the reveal of the sex, both of which made Itachi cover his eyes with one hand, his body shaking a little.

"It's a _girl!_ A healthy, beautiful little girl, Lord Hokage! You did great, Sakura!"

**This chapter is one of the last few to get harder and harder since we are approaching the end, and I am very firm about satisfying conclusions to this day. **

**Reviews much loved and appreciated, and hope everyone had a happy Halloween! :D**


	16. Ashes and Embers

**Turns out that due to the end approaching, things are ALWAYS gonna be tough because the climax is always important as the whole. **

**In September, my best friend had her second child - a little boy - and he had a hard time breathing as soon as he entered the world, for maybe five days and being hooked to a machine. He made it through. :) **

**I also put up the first chapter of a brand new three-shot, "Father of the Bride". Sasuke deals with not only his little girl getting married, but an over-the-top wedding. XD Based off the Steve Martin remakes. **

Chapter Sixteen

Ashes and Embers

_A daughter._

The wailing slowly subsided and turned to coughing, which meant she was suddenly having trouble breathing, and it worried him at first, before Shizune assured him it was normal for babies to have a hard time as soon as they came into the world.

He saw her when Tsunade took the child from between her mother's legs, his heart beating faster than normal, and he had to cover his eyes with one hand as he wiped the tears. She had her eyes closed, but she would open them after she was cleaned up. She had the Uchiha's raven hair, and her skin was pink and flushed as well as shining from the fluids that surrounded her. She squirmed a little in the endowed woman's embrace; Tsunade even allowed the slightest tear down her cheek for this little one, and managed that this was the best day of her life, unashamed that her subordinates were witnessing. But there was no reason to be ashamed of a moment like this; everyone else was fighting to resist tear sheds.

Sakura's hiccups made him look at her, and her cheeks were shining with more than just sweat from the long hours of the delivery. She slumped back, stringy hair coming out of its tie, and her skin was also flushed. She took several long breaths and breathlessly sobbed, looking first at the newborn and then back to him.

"...she's beautiful."

"She is." Itachi held her hand, relieved that she didn't break the bones despite him saying she could; to be fair, the last thing he needed was an injury on the happiest day of their lives. Marrying her had been a miracle, but _this _was a different level.

They were going to call her Sarada. Which was what his mother would have named Sasuke had he'd been female. When Sakura first heard that, she burst out laughing and nearly choked on her drink that evening.

"Oh, God, we're parents," she rasped, turning her face in his direction. "It's so unreal..."

_So surreal...it's unbelievable. _"It's a wonderful experience, cherry blossom," he murmured, lips against hers before suctioning them briefly and releasing. "It feels like a dream after all this time, but I know it's happening." The little girl's cries faded eventually into little grunts, and she was taken out to be cared for. That left her mother to be looked after now.

"She might have some tearing leftover, so better to be safe than sorry," Shizune told him, which was his cue to leave her for the night and get some sleep. He couldn't agree more, though half of him didn't want to leave her and their daughter, despite knowing they were both in good hands.

He decided to just head back into the office and sleep it off, which was something he hadn't done in a long time - and in those days, he had no one to return home to, unlike now - until someone would wake him, like Suzu. He could use something stronger than just tea and sweets in the morning, since he had to be alert and aware to discuss more on what to do about Kabuto and the deal...

He knew there would be outrage and protestations about him using the Edo Tensei, and he was prepared to go against his word. _Except one person..._

Rather than being so uncomfortable, he passed out with dreams of the faces of his wife and their newborn daughter on his psyche.

He grunted and jerked backwards in his chair when repeated squeezing and nudging of his shoulder roused him from stupor. A few papers flew off the table surface and onto the floor. Damn it, he almost snapped his own neck because of the intruder -! "Oh, Naruto, it's you!" he almost yelled, then cleared his throat and stretched himself. "What's happening?"

"That bastard, Kabuto, that's what! He got away from the prison and might be somewhere loose in the village!"

Itachi bolted to his feet at once, slamming his palms flat on the desk. _There goes a supposedly productive day, my morning green tea and dumplings, and a gift from the Yamanaka flower shop for my wife. Goddamn you, Kabuto; how did you...?!_

It was morning light, though he assessed it wasn't late enough past dawn. "Did it happen just now?"

"Yeah, kinda!"

His temper was threatening to snap. "What do you mean?" Itachi almost shouted, the two of them rushing down the hallway and nearly running into Kakashi. And he had his headband pushed up, revealing his activated single Sharingan.

"What Naruto means," the Copy Ninja said gravely and angrily, "is that everything happened so fast. We were notified he had a seizure in his cell and had to be taken out to the infirmary...and once he was released, he attacked every medical ninja in the room. He escaped and even broke the seals which had his chakra sealed; I couldn't even believe it myself!" He huffed and hurried with the Hokage and Naruto as they rushed to meet with the ANBU and the Jounin gathering for the crisis. "And he wasted no time...summoning all of them."

By "all of them", he meant..._the reanimated Leaf Shinobi. Damn you, you monster. Now it means we have to stop you and them._

"Yeah, and some are heading to the hospital - where Sakura and the baby are!" Naruto said, eyes flashing with hints of red just as Itachi's did the same, pulse pounding with each step.

_Sakura...Sarada!_

"Make sure to have every available Shinobi evacuate the hospital if we have a chance!"

~o~

There was chaos, and it woke her up from the heavy sleep; a part of her was angry, wondering what the hell was going on now...and then it dawned on her that someone was likely attacking the hospital - _MY hospital! The one where I care for people everyday, where Tsunade oversees. Where there are also mothers who just had their - _

_Oh, no, SARADA!_

The lights going out and the red alarms blaring increased her fears. Never mind that she had just given birth, Sakura threw off the blankets and managed to get on both feet. She winced as she wobbled and ended sitting back on the edge of the bed; she was so exhausted from the long hours of birthing and hated it. That meant she had no choice but to wait and see if someone would come for her - but then she was startled in shock when the glass of her room's window erupted, and she ended up facedown on the floor, hissing and cursing at her weakness.

_Damn it, if only I could fight back now! I HATE post-pregnancy life! _She worked to not get cut on the glass shards that surrounded her, but when she managed to turn around and look past her shoulder, she gasped when she made contact with a pair of _glowing red eyes. _But they did not belong to her husband.

And that voice...

"...Sakura."

Oh, gods, no, it couldn't be...!

~o~

_Sakura AND Sarada were both taken. _

Ino had taken liberties to have some flowers delivered to her best friend's room - these ones were the first of many that would follow - and these consisted of luxurious pink roses, white chrysanthemums and daisies, as well as some green ferns. But before the delivery could be made, the explosion and the commotion could be heard maybe throughout the village, if not like the night the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked Konoha. She'd been an infant at the time and didn't recall a thing about that event.

Instincts on alert, she decided to investigate and see what the hell the attack was, joining her boys when they apparently got wind of the situation themselves.

"They're reanimated - like the ones we met last summer," Shikamaru told them, face taut with fury. "And that means -"

It meant they would come face to face once again with _Asuma-sensei_, which meant the Ino-Shika-Cho formation, and she just had to pray that they wouldn't see him again. That son of a snake Kabuto had escaped custody so that he could do THIS. "But why do we have to see Sensei again like this?" she said angrily. "We have no choice but to seal him away until we can find that bastard, and Lord Hokage can get him to release the jutsu. Until then, we make our formation."

In the chaos: every available Shinobi was there to fight the scattered reanimated, while there were several of the latter inside the _hospital_, having chosen to attack that of all places in the village...and the fear gnawed at Ino's heart as she had a very "good" suspicion when she was just learning of all of this. And being told confirmed it all: her best friend and her newborn daughter were both reported missing while everyone else was accounted for. But no one saw which living dead abducted them.

"I heard that Lord Hokage is going himself, and Kakashi-sensei as well as Naruto are going with him," Choji said, face breaking out in sweat with worry. "I mean, what the hell? Should have known he'd fake a seizure for THIS! I hope...Sakura and her kid are okay."

Shikamaru grunted and further strained his face. "Must mean he has them for leverage. This is far from good..."

And after ALL the effort they made to get this guy locked up, after all those months of trying and failing to break him - did he not have ONE weak point besides vulnerability to winter? She could think of the Uchiha's _genjutsu_, if there was no ulterior motive...

"Then what the hell?" Ino said, choosing to go out headlong into the hysteria. Her best friend was in trouble, there were injured, and her hand was needed.

_Naruto...Kakashi...Itachi...find Sakura and Sarada. Save them both. I'll kill all three of you if you don't._

~o~

The special seals they had to lock away the reanimated were in thanks to their Sand allies, so their comrades would make do until they returned.

"Pakkun and the others are ahead of us, and they will get back to us as soon as they have something, but in the meantime, Naruto is in the lead," Kakashi said as the three of them made their way out to the outskirts of Konoha...

...and where it took them was far enough from the village. He was going with these two because that was his wife and child, this was Naruto's only living teammate, and this was one of Kakashi's cherished students. _And Kabuto, the baby being hooked to an oxygen machine -!_

He wanted so much to believe that the enemy wasn't stupid to let a vital piece of leverage die like this, since he himself was a medical ninja like Sakura. It wasn't a surprise that what he needed was no use dead; it made him want to kill Kabuto personally himself, subject him to every torture in Tsukuyomi there was...but it was also his advantage to get the monster in his place.

_It also means...I can get to him, since we were both used by Danzo. _

"When we find Kabuto, I'll pulverize him!" Naruto declared, the toad-like eyes of his Sage Mode activated. "Itachi, you put him under with your visual prowess so we finish him off and release the dead!"

And here they were now: they came across an apparently abandoned underground bunker which had once been in use during the past wars, now sealed off and would take great effort to break into again, if Kabuto's intention was to take his family to this place - but he was going to think again. And it appeared this was as far as they would all go. He lured all three of them out here to finish them off first before taking what he needed into THAT place.

"I'm impressed that you were able to catch up to me here," Kabuto told them with a smirk, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I was worried that you wouldn't be here for the main event, and while my pawns are kept busy, this is what I had waited for all this time...and you three being here makes it like a beautiful picture like these flowers around us." He was referring to the numerous cherry blossoms planted around this area. He meant the fact that life was short-lived and sweet, mockingly so. This set Itachi off to no end; he clenched his fists on both sides.

"What tricks do you have now, Kabuto? Who are you gonna use against us, huh? _Sasuke?!_" Then his eyes widened in horror much to Kakashi's dismay, causing the Copy Ninja to shake his head and slap his forehead, and Itachi to narrow his eyes as he had subconsciously suspected it himself...

...and the earth began to rumble.

Kabuto only laughed like a hysterical schoolchild, slapping his hands together, and the ground cracked open to vomit forth the horrible thing which was none other than a _coffin_, and it let the front fall forward to expose the monstrous, disgraceful "secret" inside. Itachi heard himself harshly gasp along with Kakashi and Naruto.

The skin was ashen and cracked in places. The eyes were black, except for the red irises with the trio of dark tomoe. The duck-styled raven hair was now charcoal gray. But he was garbed exactly as he'd been when he died: in dark blue with the green flak jacket, bearing the headband of Konoha.

The name escaped all three pairs of lips at the same time.

"...Sasuke!"

**So yeah SARADA IS BORN! :D Long awaited moment has arriiiiiived! (singsong) And the moment which mentioned it would have been SASUKE'S name had he'd been a girl was in thanks to the first chapter of "Uchiha" by BluBlooThalassophile. **

**And yeah, I always intended for Sasuke to end up being an Edo Tensei, though things are different than the original version as I first planned on a detailed battle, but things are complicated these days. Plus, I am always concerned of squeezing out more juice than I can consume, if you get my drift. XD**

**Previously at the start of the last chapter, I said there would be a new oneshot after doing "Child of the Tree", having come from a planned longer fic, but I changed my mind and decided to keep that story in the extended version. Not sure yet what to call it, and after this tale is finished, I will first give my attention to "Father of the Bride" again. :D**

**REVIEW! :D LOTS O LOVING DETAIL!**


	17. To Hell and Back

**Long wait once again, but we are near the end, so there's no need to worry. **

**"Father of the Bride" has finally been completed, and I started writing my planned new fic, "An Outlawed Romance", with five chapters put up. :D Now the rest of this story has my attention. **

**I also see that only one to few or no people are reviewing, maybe all because I am taking too long now. **

Chapter Seventeen

To Hell and Back

She had no idea how long she'd been out, but when she came to, she found herself on the ground, and laying beside her was _her daughter_ not hooked up to the machine like she should have been! Sarada's eyes were squeezed, but she was screaming healthily and without difficulties. A newborn who was supposed to live on oxygen for a few days shouldn't even be crying the way she was, which told her KABUTO must have done something since the both of them had to be of use to him, not good being dead.

_Choosing to save someone and not because you cared about them - how cold and cruel can so many people be?_

Knowing _Kabuto _must have had something to do with it - and how the HELL did he get out of confinement?! - he had little to no heart, and if she saw him, she was going to open her mouth and wag her tongue about what her husband and the others learned against him.

Sakura looked around, sitting up on her knees, and assessed where she was, picking up her daughter, resting the little head against her breast - setting the sensitivity level aflame, and a little bit of milk leaked to soak the crisp fabric of her hospital gown - finding that they were somewhere in the woods.

"Think we could be far away from the village by now?" Sakura asked quietly, though her daughter wouldn't speak yet. Sarada only looked up at her with a slightly parted mouth. It was so sweet and adorable that the mother resisted the urge to weep again, instead placing a small kiss on the forehead.

"...she's beautiful."

She looked up at the sound of that voice, which was the last thing she heard before she awoke here. She saw that face and struggled to not crumble like it did. Those cracks spoke volumes of living in this world, outside the rules of nature after his time expired. Just...why did this horrible spell exist?! Itachi had said that the Second Hokage deemed it forbidden after its aftereffects towards his subordinates whose lost loved ones were once part of his ranks. _And we understand why._

He was just the same as she remembered, but now his poor face and body were cracking, because this wasn't really him except in spirit, and his _Sharingan _was floating amid endless black. "It's really you...Sasuke."

He nodded, somber and sad at the same time. "Yeah. Never thought I would see you again like this in this way...and our daughter." His attention fell back to the baby that he was seeing for the first time - taking her back to the day he put his hand on her stomach before he died. "And moments after she just arrived." His face twisted. "Damn Kabuto for this. Using me and the others like this: against my own village AND my family."

"Ya took the words out of my mouth, punk." That voice - Sakura whirled around behind her, clutching the baby closer, and there was none other than the man who killed Asuma Sarutobi. The religious fanatic with the scythe...

"You, too!" Sakura growled, realizing she was trapped between the zombified forms of the father of her child and the maniac from the Village of Hot Springs - and a member of the rogue criminal organization they all took down, the Akatsuki. Ino and her boys as well as Naruto, Kakashi and Sai had taken him and his partner down, but he of all people had to be right here! "I thought you were immortal and couldn't die! Shikamaru blew you to bits, last time I checked, _Hidan._"

His eyes were nearly the same as Sasuke's, with magenta against black. His lips pulled back as he leered before sneering. "Yeah, the little shadowed jerk got me trapped under that rubble until I didn't recall a damned thing." _So, you did die, but from lack of nourishment. You really took that long, did you?_

Sasuke glared at him full-force. "Too bad you won't really be able to make ME your next sacrificial victim, voodoo man," he stated, making the other chortle.

"Oh, punk ass, damn right you won't be - but these two." The scythe slashed through the air, and it made Sakura act on impulse, managing to slide away before it touched her, and barely two feet away did it strike into the earth where she'd been. He was known to show off, but this time was different, because she knew the differences between showing off and being serious. She didn't even give him a reason to attack her. "Because Kabuto says that if you think to do something against his orders, they're mine to play with...but more Mommy than kiddie."

Which meant he would leave Sarada alive but kill HER, since she really wasn't important.

And the words made Sasuke's irises flare like black and red fire, his nostrils doing the same.

"You touch my family, my brother will no doubt come for you - or I can do it myself." Sakura felt her eyes widen; how could she be so stupid in this moment to not think that her husband would not know she was missing? He could send Naruto and others out, or join them. Now she worried about any others at the hospital, if there were any casualties.

Meanwhile, Hidan threw his head back and laughed it off. "Bastard, you're under Kabuto's control as much as I am. What the hell makes you think you can escape his grip to use your Sharingan on the likes of me?" he sneered.

"You underestimate the Uchiha - especially me and my brother." Sasuke's face twisted with a smirk that he turned right to Sakura, making her light up inside. _He knows damned well that his brother doesn't lose easily; ain't gonna do it now when it comes to his family._

But then that smile was gone, and he chose now to finally say something he hadn't had the time to say before he died. Now seemed to be as good as any time for it, and she couldn't refuse him. "Sakura, I think you remember everything I said in my letter to Itachi, and he showed you -" She interrupted him gently, throat tightening.

"Yeah, Itachi's been so good to us. He wasn't the man I thought he made himself to be. He risked so much for you, wanted the best for you, and made so many mistakes. But he isn't like that with us. He looked forward to...Sarada all this time." She nodded down to the baby who had closed her eyes and was breathing out through both her nose and the opened little mouth. The sight moved the father, but regrettably, he wouldn't ever get to hold her, just watch from a "safe" distance. The name brought another smile to his face.

"Sarada..._aniki_ said that's what Mom would have named me if I were a girl." If it had just been them both, then it would have been something they'd laugh over - maybe if the brothers had made up before he died - but the past could never be changed, and the future remained unclear. "Itachi is taking care of you?"

"That and...so much more." Sakura never thought she would be telling him that she had ended up falling in love with his elder brother the way she did, when she agreed in the beginning only for the sake of the baby.

Sasuke's eyes seemed to darken a little with sensing the hidden message behind those words. "...you and my brother love each other."

Hidan, who had been quiet all this time, was whistling as he was intrigued with a subject that would otherwise make him disgusted. "Oh, whoo-hoo, how about that, punk: your big bro snatching your woman like that when you never thought about it. Bet that's gonna be something to take to your grave when your job is done!" He had gone too far, and not only did it make Sakura want to act - reckless move that would be - but it did so to Sasuke who snarled and curled his lip, before the feral expression changed altogether, and the air seemed to shift.

Sakura was quick to realize it even before it happened: _Kabuto is summoning him...and that goddamned coffin from the ground!_

Sasuke was being taken away from her once again, and was gonna fight someone from his own village, which made her so scared that it was hard to not shed a tear...especially when the ones in mind turned out to be as she feared, when she wasn't aware at the moment.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he gets me to appear with him, when he sees fit. Means you and the brat are stuck with me in case any friends of yours do try something!" Hidan cackled. If only she regained her full chakra levels, even put Sarada somewhere safe, so that she could get this bastard and lead him to any allies she could find!

~o~

_My own brother like this...a vile, despicable trick on all of us. _

Itachi had to remind himself that while that was his _otouto_'s spirit, that body wasn't really his. Just as that appearance looked like Sasuke, whilst being not. It was just collected identification material to mask the real appearance. He had to harshly remind even Naruto of that, the blond visibly quivering with hate and agony, his eyes glazing over.

"You bastard...how could you do this to all of us? Using this Reani - whatever this jutsu is called! You're making everyone fight someone they don't want to! You really have no heart, no different or even better than that snake shit master of yours!" he shouted, his eyes flaring like red fire, before he felt Kakashi's hand on his shoulder, calming him down only a little bit.

"The Reanimation Jutsu - the technique that the Second Hokage specifically had outlawed for exactly these reasons when he realized the mistake he made. But what do you know about this, Kabuto?" Kakashi seethed, reaching up to push his headband north to expose his Sharingan. The question only made the Orochimaru copycat laugh.

"I would have expected something of a thank you when you all would get a touching reunion. Like right now, since he was taken from you so horribly. Like Sakura got to see before I brought him here..."

_Sakura saw him - the man who fathered her child - and it must have broken her heart and enraged her. Just like we are all feeling. _And Itachi allowed it to show on his face; all the more reason he intended to put an end to this. The three of them against the two of them - but then Sasuke dropped a bomb of his own.

"Brother, Naruto, Kakashi...Sakura and the baby are in danger. Hidan is holding them hostage."

_The one who killed Asuma Sarutobi - the immortal who absorbs the blood of another and inflicts injury on himself, which is inflicted back on the victim. Oh, damn it all to hell!_

Which meant one of them would have to get away from here to save them - his girls! - and leave him and the other man with Kabuto and Sasuke...

"And to better the odds, you're not going to use me against my brother, best friend and mentor," Sasuke growled, "so, your greatest card has all but been futile, Kabuto." His voice was poisonous, but his face was now a genuine smile, keeping it more on those three in front of him...and it dawned on Itachi what was happening. And for that, they were all in for something far more shattering than it might have been if they'd fought.

Even Kabuto appeared flabbergasted. "What the hell are you talking about?!" he demanded. "I have you at the touch of one single finger -!"

Sasuke interrupted him, coldly now and glaring. "You have no control over me at all. You never should have summoned me and the others from the Pure Land in the first place. You're just a remorseless thug, no different than Orochimaru, pitting me against my loved ones - same with everyone else. If I had my chance, I could have drawn your breath as I had done your master, as I am sure my dear brother wishes when he nearly killed Orochimaru himself - and I finished that job for him. Itachi, do that and don't hesitate!"

"...I won't," he swore, forcing himself to not close his eyes or look down at the ground.

"And Kakashi - thank you for everything you taught me. I never did say it before, but you must have known I was grateful. I lost my father when I was a boy, so you and Master Jiraiya were all I had. Naruto, you were there for me in my last moments, but long before that, you were the brother I had when my own and I were...bitterly separated by my blind anger and hatred. At first, I saw you as an orphaned annoyance, my rival, but then you grew on me." Those eyes closed then, at the same time the ashen skin began to crack further than it already was, and this meant another way to release a reanimated Shinobi even if it couldn't always be counted for.

_Sasuke is using his emotions to free himself. _

"And Itachi, _aniki_, thank you for taking care of them both - Sarada is the most beautiful little girl I've seen. Please, tell her about me someday, and farewell to you all..."

By this time, he was on the verge of fading away into dust, with everything that was beneath going with him, but not before Naruto screamed out, "You bet we will, Sasuke! Don't you worry about a thing!"

Kakashi was at a loss for words, and the single tear that streaked down his cheek said everything. Itachi found himself finally uttering, "Yes, little brother...and please give Mother and Father everything. They would have been happy."

And that was it, for Sasuke Uchiha - at peace and free to return after using the greatest weapon against your enemy - was no more, and laying in the pile of ashes was the poor victim: a young male Shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Sand, which was a horrid irony in terms of the alliance. This, in a way, was like bringing them together in such a twisted, abominable way.

"Oh...what a damned shame and a waste of time," Kabuto spat, lips curling back to show his teeth. "I underestimated Sasuke Uchiha, as he said."

"Damned right, just as you underestimate the power of the heart!" Kakashi lashed. "The human heart does more than just beat; it makes you strong with your resolve, and there's no smoke without fire when it comes to the risks."

Itachi's eyes itched to get to work on this man who had his brother in his fingers, but thank the gods Sasuke saved himself, not before sparing a minute with all of them - and got to see his newborn daughter and her mother one more time. "Naruto," he whispered, "calm down and go find Sakura. Kakashi and I will take care of him. If you can, use your shadow clones and get as many fighting partners as you can. You remember what Hidan was like to fight." The Uzumaki growled in his throat and nodded, and his eyes returned to being blue, but temporarily as the changes appeared.

Naruto entered Tailed Beast Chakra Mode, the golden orange cloak and black markings appearing, and engulfing him like fire. This made Kabuto giddy to witness. "Nice to see how strong you have gotten, Naruto. I always thought you would, but one thing won't change: you just enjoy getting into major fights especially when it comes to your friends."

Kakashi seized this chance, at the same time, when he drew out a smoke pellet - _ingenious!_ \- which was one of the newest, most powerful inventions these days compared to the past ones, and the smoke would extend to a mile radius, but while it was an advantage to the users, it was a disadvantage to others who were nearby and uninvolved.

The action took place: he and Kakashi assumed the position, the latter drawing forth two kunai - one in each hand - while Itachi unsheathed his sword from behind.

Naruto hurriedly weaved himself the signs for his hundreds of shadow clones, and he was off; his goal was to get all the help he could find as well as offer the assistance to others...but in the end, he was going to save Sakura and Sarada.

"Oh, how clever!" Kabuto shouted over the smoke as it began to clear moments later, leaving the three of them. "Smoke bombs so that one of you can get away - and it had to be you of all people, Naruto! Leave it to the number one unpredictable to take Hidan down once again...but hell, at least it means I get to pit against Kakashi and Itachi of the Sharingan." _Despite one being Uchiha and the other not. _

Three who matched equally in strength, but he and Kabuto Yakushi never once had it all out, not with him in this state. "I made a mistake of keeping you alive during the winter, but today, I'll rectify that mistake," Itachi said coldly. "Perhaps I could kill you and put you out of all our miseries, right after I get you to stop the Reanimation Jutsu, but then that will prevent you from seeing your mistakes."

And this caused a freeze in the action after the lengthy colliding of blades back and forth, the punches exchanged towards certain body parts - of course there would be broken bones, bleeding noses and mouths and such; Itachi could feel a trickle down his forehead from the hairline and dripping off the side of his nose bridge - ending with Kabuto ending up back on the other side of the grounds, Kakashi kneeling and Itachi halfway. The Hokage wiped his forehead of his life's fluid. The Copy Ninja ignored the little bit down the right of his nose.

"What mistakes?" Kabuto spat. "You mean what you forced out of me in interrogation? What isn't your business?"

"The fact you are...just like me in many ways. We were both used by the same man, lived as spies and liars, and did everything we believed was for the good of the village. My means to protect the Leaf and my brother resulted in losing both him and our clan. I understand more than anyone else, and so does my wife, but it won't excuse dragging everyone down with you," Itachi said icily. "You should look deep down and find your true self. Acknowledge everything you couldn't do, learn from your mistakes and move on."

"As to the way you are now, you should be nothing like Orochimaru," Kakashi added, slowly rising but keeping his guard up. "It's one thing to look up to someone and mimic them until you make something of yourself, but it's another to remake yourself to the extremes."

Kabuto growled, and the snake on his body was joined by not one, but _five more...and they continued to expand in size._ Itachi couldn't believe what he was seeing. The air shifted; it seemed that the terrain couldn't be rigged with traps, since there was no way that could be ordinary...

"What do you two know about me? Both of you were born as prodigies in revered clans - but everyone knows that one's father disgraced himself by choosing to save his comrades' lives rather than finish an important mission, and the other sold out the one who ordered the extermination of the Uchiha and still became Hokage himself later. What do you both know about having no identity, no place to belong, and no direction after losing a master? I don't need lectures, but abilities and achieve what Lord Orochimaru could never do - and that does include crushing this village as well as you, Itachi Uchiha. You're more of a hindrance than anyone else, the same as Naruto Uzumaki - and so was your brother when he was alive - and so is that wife of yours, but when all of you are gone, the baby is mine to use in future experiments, even if she's only half -"

Enough was enough, and the Mangekyo was in play. It was going to start causing the real damage to his eyes, and it also meant owing Sakura another explanation behind his eyesight which would eventually start showing real symptoms.

The enlarged snakes made way for him and Kakashi, but they would never reach their targets.

_"...Tsukuyomi." _

_Now you will tell me how to stop the Reanimation Jutsu._

~o~

Turned out that she had a damned good idea after all, and why didn't she think of this before? She got it to work out just before help came to her aid in the form of _Naruto and his shadow clones_ as well as Sai, Lee and Might Gai. Both of the latter shielded her and Sarada as well as helped get Hidan back to where he belonged, and that meant being sealed away.

Sakura had reserves for such an occasion like this, and thank God it came in handy. She didn't even need to set Sarada down, but it sure as hell woke her up and helped attract attention from the right side. Sakura summoned what she could and packed a powerful punch into the earth before Hidan could even blink, and the pieces flew into the air, sending him off his feet and then coming down like the flower petals of her name - which provided her with the opportunity to escape with her daughter.

Sarada didn't stop crying until they had the immortal immobilized and being one less trouble to worry about. "Oh, hell, thank you for being safe!" Naruto told her, hugging her from behind, even while in his Tailed Beast Chakra state. She laughed and leaned in, too speechless and happy to respond with words. Then he looked down at the baby who was now looking up at him with a frightened expression and quivering lips. "You don't look like you've both been hurt."

"Not once. Thanks, Naruto - all three of you," she said, looking at the other three who came up to them...but then they told her the most distressing news ever.

_Oh, God...so it's definitely happening. Sai saw his brother who he lost a long time ago - Kabuto, since I know Itachi, he's going to give you proper treatment. _

She understood him being lost, but if he was incapable of repenting, then he'd rather be dead than submit to imprisonment or "mind tricks".

~o~

"This jutsu is...unforgiveable!" Choji wailed, throwing himself right onto her, needing someone to comfort him, and she was more than happy to give it to her friend. They fell to the ground together on their knees, while everyone around them was taking care of the dead which were now laying scattered about.

The remains of the sacrificial victims of the Reanimation Jutsu. _Which means Lord Hokage took care of it himself. _

This was going to be a nightmare they would sleep with and relive in their waking hours for a long while to come. After they were learning to cope with the losses...but that son of a bitch had destroyed that closure. It was inevitable, so they should have prepared for it - if only _Asuma-sensei _had not told them they'd become fine Shinobi!

Choji broke down and fought not to cry, but it was so damned difficult. Same for her, and Shikamaru, the more laidback and intellectual, struggled...and it happened to be that moment when the three of them had to show him what they had, how they improved in his absence. It was such a loathsome moment, especially when Choji was the first one to break down in midst of their trio's formation. Even Asuma demanded what he was doing, when he was now their enemy and would be forced to kill his own students.

_"What's with the long face, Choji? You don't need to hold anything back. I'm already DEAD."_

True, that was just an imitation, but still...their sensei spoke to them through that vessel. That wasn't a lie at all.

Back when they were kids, Choji was just like this. She'd thought he was scared to fight, but really, he didn't want to hurt Asuma the way he was feeling himself. Now was no exception. _Kind and sweet Choji_. And all it took to really get him riled up was calling him none other than "fatso".

He really wanted to go back to the Academy in the place of all three. He wanted to take the blame because he thought he was pathetic - and then it took Asuma telling him he had true kindness he could nurture and use as a weapon one day...but now, in the present, the kindest thing he could do was take him down.

And one more thing: Choji was what you'd call "pleasantly plump".

They were so close to sealing their sensei away in the end when the light appeared from the heavens and shone down on every single reanimated man and woman. It meant that the afterlife was calling them back, which also meant...the jutsu had been _broken._

Left behind were ashes and dead humans who had their eyes opened and seeing nothing, from nearly every nation there was. Asuma's was someone from _Kumo_. Now she let herself fall down to her knees - Ino with Choji, while Shikamaru knelt before the earth that had encased the dead man, and it was more than they could bear.

Her husband and father were out there assisting with the fighting, but both made it back alive. She learned it in thanks to Neji - but then to see that look in his eyes, and he told her he saw his _father_. The devastation tore him apart, as it did to his uncle and cousin. It had become far more personal than just as a clan matter; Hizashi Hyuuga was resurrected against his family and his own village. _Oh, I hope you croak, Kabuto. _

And it turned out that she got her wish granted, when Itachi returned with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei - with Sakura in his arms, and the baby in hers. He had his head held up high, face in a taut expression, the same going for the other two. Ino suspected they saw _Sasuke_.

Everyone was in an emotional wreckage today, needed to lean on each other now to get through the aftermath of this nightmare.

But there was a bonus in that moment, and Kakashi had it in a scroll that he exposed to the world for all to see in a puff of smoke: the corpse of Kabuto Yakushi.

**Sasuke had appeared only once before in a flashback - first chapter - and is, of course, mentioned several times throughout, but now I finally bring him back in the worst way imaginable. The dreaded Edo Tensei; bet a lot saw it coming sooner or later. Either way, it's one of the worst jutsu in Naruto that you can use against friends and loved ones. Like Itachi said to Kabuto: "Can you understand the pain of the dead who are forced to fight? The pain of the living is even greater. After recovering from their grief and sadness, your jutsu has stirred up those feelings again."**

**Doing this chapter was difficult as always, technically as well as emotionally. But spectacular fights aren't always necessary as much as verbal exchanges and psychological plays. **

**Itachi had been willing to give Kabuto a second chance, but everything he did was so inexcusable that it couldn't be possible this time. Plus, he could have used Izanami - but at the cost of one eye. Imagine the burst of an argument that would happen between him and Sakura. And given there is no known treatment for Uchiha jutsu blindness, and his brother is dead which means no need for an eye cross-transplant (like a couple of my fics and others' have managed to depict).**

**Add in that a friend of mine suggested death to Kabuto since he is truly remorseless. **

**REVIEW! One more chapter to go. :D And have a Happy Thanksgiving!**


	18. Day of Songs, Sake and Roses

**"An Outlawed Romance" has just been completed, so here you go!**

**Originally, "Days of Wine and Roses" and "With a Song in My Heart", now combined. This is the epilogue of this tale of escapism, love, family, healing and moving on. :') I appreciate the love this has received, which comes once in a while. **

**There is a song in here that was inspired by "We Know the Way" (the ancestors' song from "Moana"). Epic and so amazing you can NEVER get enough; someone on YouTube said that a movie with so much water has such a fire soundtrack. :D**

Chapter Eighteen

Day of Songs, Sake and Roses

Casualties were small, but the seriously injured would make a recovery in no time at all.

The same could not be said for any mental and emotional scars remaining.

The dead were going to be honored, but thinking about them made Itachi dwell on certain reanimated who were reported to take the lives of ones - coincidentally - who shared similarities to them as they had in life. For example, according to Ino Yamanaka and her boys, they saw their revived sensei kill a man who had a wife and young child waiting for him, having seen a photograph that fell out of the victim's pocket and caught into flames, and you could see the remorse and quiet anger in Asuma Sarutobi's eyes.

_Something along those lines would have happened if Sasuke hadn't gotten himself out. _

He could only say that Kurenai and Konohamaru were spared the devastation of seeing someone they'd loved in this state. Though, he was positive that the boy was in tears at seeing zombies of people he'd looked up to. Everyone was going to need each other to get past this disgrace.

He even gave Kabuto a chance to see the errors of his ways, but even after he ended the _genjutsu_, it was all in vain...and Itachi had no choice but to personally give him what would prevent him from doing this to anyone else. And then he gave the corpse to Kakashi to place in a scroll so that it would be presented as proof that their village was safe again - for now.

And from then on, no one was going to touch this horrible jutsu again if he had anything to say about it. They had everything Kabuto had in his hideouts, but from his body, they might be able to find out so much more and see to it that it would never fall into enemy hands, though Itachi Uchiha doubted it would be forever, because nothing lasted that way.

Nothing was forever, except one thing, and that was the form of his wife and their daughter who were in Naruto's arms, and the Hokage gladly took them both into his. Sakura was too exhausted to walk; he suspected that she summoned what little she could of her chakra - or at least, her backup reserves - and got away from Hidan before Naruto arrived with Sai, Gai and Lee. They told him the immortal was sealed away before he could make all of them his sacrifices, and it would have been useless to tear him apart again like Shikamaru Nara had done the first time.

He was not going to sleep well tonight after what happened today, which had to butcher a special occasion for the village as well as for him and friends of his wife and himself. The festival of the cherry blossoms had begun as jovial only to be intruded with tragedy and old wounds reopened.

_But after the mourning days, we can finish the event with some attempts to smile and honor again. We'll all be fine; we've been there before, but it is still unforgiveable what Kabuto has done. _

Several Shinobi - man and woman alike - bowed their heads at the sight of him, and scowled as well as gasped at the sight of Kabuto's corpse when Kakashi bestowed it and announced that the one responsible for all of this would no longer do this, and what happened today would never repeat again on their watches.

However, that also meant a word with Koharu and Homura as well as the council in the event of time regarding Kabuto's escape and his actions. The Reanimation Jutsu was declared forbidden, so its information had to be exterminated; that was the only solution. He was more than happy to oblige to that choice, no matter that some people had a brief, touching reunion - Sasuke was the perfect example, but it cut his heart into pieces.

Sakura looked tired and about to fall asleep; she leaned her head against his shoulder, exhaling and unable to speak, but she managed to look down at the little girl in her arms. Itachi found himself doing the same, smiling softly as he assessed nothing abnormally wrong with Sarada. She was breathing on her own, but when she and her mother were back with the others at what was left of the hospital, protocol required "better safe than sorry". Kabuto saved the child, but not from the kindness of his heart, though Itachi was grateful in a small way.

If things had been different, he could have seen redemption in the form of helping others because he genuinely cared.

"Oh, damn it, thank God those two are all right," Tsunade fussed when he approached the woman himself, giving mother and child over, laying them both down on a cot which was prepared. Sakura yawned and smiled feebly up at him, accepting the kiss he gave her on the brow - and Itachi gave one on the little forehead of their daughter who grunted a little, keeping her eyes closed. _My girls are safe._

To call them HIS girls felt like a blessing, even more so knowing that Sasuke was happy to know that his _aniki _kept his promise and so much more, with no sense of betrayal.

He found himself alone with Naruto while everything was being rebuilt; the damages to the hospital weren't going to be an issue to reconstruct, same with a few other structures. There was a dark smokiness in the Uzumaki's eyes, and he understood why it was there. While he was happy to see his best friend again, even only for a moment, it destroyed his heart to see him being used as a puppet, before being spared the pain and humiliation of fighting him that way.

Itachi felt the same way...as well as a weariness that he never realized he had until now.

After the rebuilding was over - these parts of the village, the old Uchiha district and even the new community center - he was considering getting this one ready to have his seat.

His eyes began to throb, too, and needed to speak to Tsunade instead of letting it get back to Sakura.

~o~

In the weeks that passed, some wounds were starting to heal, and others were still taking their time while attempting to move forward, since the Hanami Festival was still ongoing, and it was as good as any time for everyone to try and enjoy what was left of it while it lasted.

She needed distraction and worked tirelessly with Lady Tsunade, Shizune and the others after the attack of the reanimated on the village. And at the end of the day, she was so tired she wanted to sleep, heading back home with her father and husband - but when she did sleep, she ended up waking so late and sobbing in Sai's arms until she passed out again. He patiently held onto her, though struggled himself to return to stupor.

The brother he lost when he was just a boy he'd been forced to face. He was feeling the same thing as her, and even Inoichi had run into former friends he lost on the field. She would be happy to know that this jutsu could be destroyed forever - the information, at least.

What comforted her was that a lot of people didn't get killed, and that her best friend and her daughter were safely brought back, and it touched Ino's heart to see the Hokage give his family that kind of love he did - but she also noticed something off about him. _Something he just had to ask Tsunade's help over._

She had to just assume it had to do with his Sharingan if he used it. The Uchiha kept a lot of it a secret, but it was nothing new. Still, she just hoped it didn't threaten his life...

...or his _eyesight. _

If her guess was right, the eyesight could be going bad.

Sakura never mentioned anything about this, except that the Mangekyo Sharingan could be used a limited number of times, so this could be it. She just prayed Tsunade could work her miracles, since the oculars were extremely delicate as everything else in the body. _I just hope he doesn't go all the way blind, or permanently..._

The Uchiha and their secrets, she swore to the gods.

On a lighter note, it was great to know that Sakura and her daughter were both doing well, and little Sarada got to be out and about in the final days of the early weeks of spring; she had the rest of her life to really enjoy these blossoms - though it seemed she started to, if her hysterical giggles at the falling pink petals flying past her face were anything to come by, and her managing to catch one or two in her newborn hold.

It was also a magical moment to see the Hokage with his family, just as it was amusing to see him wearing PINK - and it turned out that shirt was something Sakura got him on their honeymoon, having been saved for this occasion, and Billboard Brow had been right about one thing: _a real man can wear that color and OWN it._

That wasn't all there was to it; Ino had begun not feeling well since the attack on the village, and it was then that she finally did the math by the time the cherry blossom festival came to an end, the pink sweetness being replaced by lustrous blue-purple wisteria in bloom. She did go to Shizune, but she also figured it out herself without even needing a home test; this was based on the fact she had missed her _period._

It meant one thing and one thing only: she and Sai were finally going to have their first child.

"Oh, beautiful, this is the most wonderful moment ever!" Sai told her, sweeping her off her feet and spinning her around, just as her dad was coming in, and he had heard nearly every word, for he roared with laughter because he was finally going to be a grandpa and took them both into his embrace -

\- but there was one person who wouldn't be here to share it, though Ino took the comfort to heart in knowing her mom was with them in spirit, and that altar with the crystalline roses - courtesy of Sakura's suggestion - was more than enough to solidify.

That meant she and her best friend were in perfect timing, though it also got her and their friends wondering when Naruto and Hinata were gonna get serious and hitch for real. _Also means Shikamaru and Temari if they cross paths again; Choji and I gotta get together and do something with them._

Poor Choji had difficulty coping after their reanimated sensei was sealed away, but he wasn't going to get through this by himself; Shikamaru even puffed up, so to speak, and was more than happy to start getting closure by participating in the destruction of the intel on the Reanimation Jutsu, on orders of the Fifth Hokage himself. That way, no one would EVER use it against them or anyone else again. The dead were best left to rest in peace...unless there could be another way. But no one would worry until that time happened.

Ino remembered the tired sadness in her rose-haired friend's eyes when Sakura told her about seeing Sasuke, but he never even got to hold his newborn daughter because of that monster who killed Asuma-sensei. He never would have anyway because of the one controlling him, which was also why this jutsu would be destroyed forever.

And now that all was getting well again, Sakura and Sarada both went back home with Itachi, the mother now put on leave until her chakra levels were back to full percentage. And that also meant Ino was going to enjoy spoiling that little girl - just like the doting grandparents Mebuki and Kizashi - while preparing the birth of her and Sai's new miracle.

Their son, Inojin, was born a month earlier than planned, in the middle of December - in the warm comfort of home during a snowstorm.

~o~

_Eleven years later_

"Well, here you go then, Sarada!" Aunt Ino told her as she blushed madly and handed her the flowers that Papa had asked her to retrieve before Mama came home today; until the evening drew to a close, he could keep them in the fridge until he surprised her himself. This made the young girl wrinkle her nose. She did NOT want to think about certain things between adults.

This she could handle: the simple gesture of flowers in the form of velvety, dark red roses and delicate white daisies. "Your dad really knows how to make the end of your mom's day better than it began," Ino told her, still smiling. "What about you? Going to head out and have some fun with your friends - oh, and I look forward to Inojin's masterpiece when all of you make Genin together!"

She was referring to her son's personally written song which he mastered all on his own, but with help, too - and it happened to be something all of them made together. Sarada wasn't a musician, but she did have instincts. It would have to be something that required heart and hard work from their efforts, and that did include that idiot Boruto joining in. _But he can't even sing proper high notes, so the least he could do is be soft and move his mouth along with the words, but that's grand scale cheating. _

Sarada walked home without trouble, but in doing so, she spotted Chou Akimichi - pleasantly plump, fair-skinned with warm chocolate eyes and bright red hair - who was the daughter of Choji Akimichi and Yoshiko who was an honest working girl and shared his love of food. Apparently the new generations were gonna be gluttons, but she didn't mean that in an offense.

And there was that Boruto with Shikadai and Inojin, their three-man games in hand, making her snort and shake her head. If only she could just enjoy herself, but with finals coming up, things had to be taken seriously - especially with her.

Looking down at the flowers in her arms, she thought about her own family. The story was that her mother had been a few months pregnant when she was a bride, having announced her engagement shortly after the death of her previous fiancé - none other than Uncle Sasuke. _Ended up being comforted by his brother, the retired Fifth Hokage...only for them both to tell me what really happened, a few months ago._

Her mom and dad who raised her and loved her, taught her right and wrong, thought she was old enough to understand now, and it was so much to take in. Everything she'd known hadn't been what she thought it was: her father, Itachi Uchiha, was really her _uncle._

That meant Sasuke Uchiha, the one who died before she was even born, was her real father.

She had never felt so betrayed; she'd been lied to all her life, and she ended up running to the Yamanaka household, needing comfort from Aunt Ino and Uncle Sai who also knew the truth - she could have gone to Boruto's dad, Lord Sixth, since he had been best friends with her parents, and because both her grandparents died two years ago if months apart - and it was Ino who sat her down and told her that family didn't end in blood. What was more important was this strong connection called love, which came in many forms.

_Just like Mom's best friend to be the badass she was. _That was enough for her to head back home to her parents that same night, seeing Sakura crying in Itachi's arms; the latter had a firm expression which had been waiting for her so that he could give her a soft but stern lecture, but it never happened when Sarada forced herself to say that she was sorry for running out, and needed time to absorb this.

And that Boruto thought his life was hard just because his father was hardly in his life anymore, ever since he became Hokage himself. That guy was the best thing that ever happened to this village; then again, she could be one to talk since her own hadn't been home much, either. _Now he is going to spend the rest of his days home more, because he's done so much to keep me, Mom and everyone safe. Idiot should be grateful he's getting this. _

What did he think of Itachi Uchiha? Well, thought he was just "cool ass", but that opinion changed when Naruto Uzumaki ended up in that place, which was more than enough to earn rolling of the eyes.

Sarada had worshipped both her parents all her life, her father setting an example for how everything was today: her mom would have been shamed for having an unplanned pregnancy after the untimely death of Sasuke - who gave his life for his family and his village - but not only did his brother save her, she fell in love with him right back.

And they both loved HER, too.

Single mother shaming was no longer an issue, except with a few. And there was just so much more to Konoha that seemed to push back any unwanted ghosts of the past, which also included the old Uchiha district being torn down in favor of a civilian school for children who weren't going to be ninja.

Sarada could have chosen to be anything she wanted, but she was dead set on being a Shinobi, and one day Hokage. Be the second Uchiha as well as the first _woman _to have that seat.

In the present, as soon as she was home, there was the smell of chicken, rice, miso and tea. Her papa was cooking dinner, waiting for her, since his wife wasn't going to be back for a little while longer. When she walked into the kitchen, there he was at the stove, long black hair ever in a ponytail, and when he turned around upon hearing her footsteps, he kindly smiled at her - behind a pair of glasses slimmer than hers. Itachi's eyesight had become worse over the last decade, to her knowledge, and it had to do with an ocular ability within the Uchiha that was above the norm. Though he told her that if he had anything to say about it, he would prevent the same thing from happening to her.

Sarada wondered if anyone else in the Uchiha had to wear glasses like them, but he said her "Uncle Sasuke" never got to live long enough for him to. Her mother's family didn't have a history of bad eyesight, though.

Itachi's attention fell to the flowers in her hands. "Thank you for picking them up, angel," he told her, walking over and taking them to put them where he'd promised, in the refrigerator. "Think your mom will really love them?"

"I don't see why she wouldn't," Sarada answered, going over to sit at the table with the chairs elevated from the ground. He'd already set the table before she came back, which she usually helped him with.

He smiled at her then and gave her a tap on the forehead, which he gave her mother and late birth father, the latter when they'd been children. Warmth coursed through her forehead, remaining even after she put her fingers to that place and blushed. It intensified when she found herself thinking about the day that would come, which was when she and her friends would face off against Jounin to earn their headbands. She was doing it for herself as well as to make Mom and Dad proud.

_This is the next step towards my dream of one day becoming Hokage. My papa was - he might be my uncle, but he's the one I've known all my life, because Aunt Ino is right - and so is the one I find it hard to believe is the father of that idiot. _

~o~

It was thanks to Tsunade's method of a "telescope implant" which allowed healthy new cells to make their way into his entire retina, if leaving some of his vision blurry that he was required now to wear spectacles. However, it was better than nothing, and she saved his skin as well as a thrashing from Sakura for him not telling her.

Life went on as it was, and it turned out _Sarada _would also need glasses as she grew, which could hint that because of her half-Uchiha blood, her eyesight would have some issues. But that slight impairment didn't stop either of them.

To hear her call him "Daddy" was the best gift a man could ask for.

She was the best thing that ever happened to them, even if she cried and ran out on them that night, leaving them both worried, but came back when she assured them everything was fine the way it was. _We just can't thank Ino enough for her help. _

Also, Ino and Sai's son really was something, not just in his father's use of the brush and _ninjutsu_. Itachi was still replaying it over and over, and was far beyond impressed. The youth today worked so much better and easier than their predecessors; peace really was a wonderful thing to obtain. The other nations were doing the same.

_Ā! Ā! _

_(Oh! Oh!)_

_Shōbu o uketetatsu_

_(Challenge accepted)_

_Ā! Ā! _

_(Oh! Oh!)_

_Korera no utsukushī tochi_

_(These beautiful lands)_

_Watashidachinouchi_

_(Our home)_

Inojin really put his heart and soul into it, having known enough of the village's Shinobi history, his parents and his grandfather doing the brunt of it before he got into the Academy, and now his time in the classroom added.

_Ā! Ā! _

_(Oh! Oh!)_

_Watashitachiha danketsu shi, dansei to joseidearimasu_

_(We are men and women united)_

_Watashitachi no chōrō no monogatari o denshō_

_(Pass down our elders' tales)_

_Tsugi no sedai e_

_(To the next generation)_

_Ā! Ā! _

_(Oh! Oh!)_

_Korera no utsukushī tochi_

_(__These beautiful lands)_

_Watashidachinouchi_

_(Our home)_

Itachi always had an affinity for songs that made differences, especially the oldest ones from before his time. Anyone who thought otherwise was a fool, and Inojin Yamanaka - one of his daughter's friends - could be counted as bringing old and new together. Just like when he put new, colorful spins on the Ink Scroll his father passed onto him.

Now that the day was over, he was overcome with immense pride when he saw the headband bearing the plate of the Konoha insignia around his daughter's forehead. And her mother was wiping her eyes of the tears of joy - but then Sarada had interesting story bits to share with them at the dinner table. With the still-fresh red roses and white daisies in the middle of their seating places; giving them to Sakura had resulted in his beloved smothering him with more than just lavish lip locking.

"Kakashi-sensei really was hard on Boruto the most out of all of us together - especially when he had him pinned down, challenging him to break his own arm to get out of it."

This made Itachi try not to choke on his tea, and Sakura showed the slightest amount of stunned surprise, before it softened and she laughed a little. "He was like that with me and the boys when we were assigned to him as Team Seven. He just likes to make it tough to help you see what you're going to be dealing with. Being a Shinobi isn't all fun and games, and it looks like Boruto is going to learn that the hard way." _My thoughts exactly._

He had nothing against Boruto Uzumaki, but he had a lot in common with two people in his life - well, one while the other wasn't here. He inherited his need for attention and disrespect of authority from his father, but he was naturally talented..._just like Sasuke._ But hard work beat every ounce of talent there was.

He was considering going to Naruto himself and advising him to start talking to his son again, open up about more of his childhood so that the boy didn't resent him - or he could do that himself. Either way, he couldn't be sure Boruto would be any better than his father.

_I'm not deaf in the sense I don't know what some think of the new generation: "they're softies compared to us". Well, every generation differs. Someday will those words be spoken again. _

Sarada wanted to be Hokage someday, when there were just so many more opportunities than back then. But just like both sides of the family, she made her decision and would make it happen no matter what would get thrown at her. And given he'd not been there a lot for her while she was growing up, he had the rest of the time to make up for it.

Unspoken words: she understood much better about the Hokage than Boruto did.

Itachi never thought it would be this relieving to retire and return full-time to his family. Life really was worth living.

Now that one hard part was over, the evening was still young, and Sarada was heading back out with her friends because of the brand new movie at the theater that Boruto was hyped about - which was exactly what a lot of the kids enjoyed these days - and it was Kagemasa, played by a real retired Shinobi. He chuckled and told her to have fun but don't stay out too late, her mother agreeing with him...

...and they had the house all to themselves, which he'd been looking forward to all day, since it'd been a while.

"Should I get out the sake that we've been saving for a special occasion?" Sakura asked, turning to look up at him with batting eyelashes. He chuckled; how could he refuse that invitation which would lead to them taking it right to the bedroom?

_How could fate have been so cruel to take away so much in my past, but in return, grant me this jewel of a woman and the girl who is my own, not in blood but in bond?_

**Itachi in pink which his wife got him on their honeymoon - it was so funny to think about the first time, but my best friend suggested it of all people, and he was right: a real man could wear the color and OWN it (while sakura blossoms are in season). XD**

**Choji does not end up with Karui in this version, but I thought about his dream in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, when he had that beautiful girl who cooked him up that feast while his father proudly watched. XD And seeing she didn't have a known name, here you go. **

**Add that Itachi never told Sakura about the Eternal Mangekyo, which results in blindness permanently gone. Given that there is no secret stash of Uchiha eyes anywhere, I had to think of a better, moralistic way than having him going blind for the rest of his life, never seeing Sarada as she grew up - and I was inspired by this AARP article, "Treating Blindness and Vision Loss - Restoring Eyesight". **

**I couldn't resist adding Boruto elements in here if not showing the real events themselves. Though, the English dubbed streaming is halted for some reason, for a while and for reasons I don't know. -_- I could watch subbed, but dubbed is my treasure. Hell, I always waited for each set of Shippuden every three months. :)**

**Think of this ending to this story I am so proud of as my pre-Christmas gift to all of you. **

**REVIEW IN LOVING DETAIL NOW THAT YOU HAVE REACHED THE END! :3**


End file.
